Perfidia
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Están casados, pero no con el otro. Están enamorados, pero no entre ellos. A pesar de todo no pueden frenar. O tal vez se trata de que simplemente no quieren. [Dramione]
1. 1: S

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Espero que todo les esté yendo de maravillas.**

 **Yo vengo a presentarles esta nueva historia. Por alguna razón la idea no lograba dejarme en paz y en consecuencia me obligó a sentarme a escribirla hasta que los dedos comenzaron a dolerme.**

 **Va a ser un semi long fic. Y ya tiene cinco capítulos escritos.**

 **Está programado que publique todos los jueves. Y prometo cumplirlo.**

 **Tengo que aclarar que en ninguna forma o manera estoy a favor o creo que sea válida la infidelidad. Es más me parece un acto de lo más egoísta. Habiendo dicho eso, encuentro cierta fascinación en entender que lleva a una persona a ser infiel y sobre todo que lo lleva a repetir la infidelidad hasta que se vuelve algo cotidiano. He ahí la idea de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les sea de su agrado y por favor, si tienen un momento y ganas, espero que se animen a dejar un review contándome sus opiniones, pensamientos, etc.**

 **Les dejo un beso enorme,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 _Soy un hombre desesperado._

El contar de los segundos producido por el reloj en mi oficina, está por llevar mi cordura al borde del abismo. Me siento como un adicto comenzando a experimentar los primeros efectos del síndrome de abstinencia. Quiero ponerme de pie y salir de allí tan rápido que el desastre que quede detrás sea similar a los escombros que olvida un tornado, pero mi cuerpo está obligado a permanecer en la amplia silla de cuero negro que descansa de mi lado del escritorio.

Theo acaba de entrar en mi oficina. Porte rígido, expresión contrariada y nudillos blancos. Está enfurecido por algo que he hecho. Contemplo preocuparme por un momento, porque Theodore Nott es uno de los pocos amigos que me han quedado de aquellos años en los que reinaba los pasillos de Hogwarts. Lo contemplo de la manera más intensa que tengo permitido en mi ser pero no consigo hacerlo, porque cada fibra en mi interior me dice que me ponga de pie y lo mande a la mierda. Cada nervio dentro de mi cuerpo está lanzando corrientes eléctricas a las cuales no puedo responder y como consecuencia mi cordura está siendo consumida.

─Eres una reverenda mierda─ me dice sin rodeos.

Su imagen pulcra y entera encaja perfectamente con la masiva oficina que poseo en la compañía que comando. Está en el piso más alto de un eterno rascacielos ubicado en la zona mágica de Wiltshire. El lugar ha crecido en los últimos años. Se ha vuelto un centro bastante reconocido para conducir todos los negocios que tienen que ver con compañías privadas que resaltan en las listas de las más pudientes. Malfoy Enterprises está en la cima de dicha lista y si algún día eso cambia, me aseguraré de ir en persona a la locación de quien se quedó con ese puesto y asesinarlo con mis propias manos.

Muevo mis ojos grises por el interior de la habitación. El cielo fuera está de noche. Los muebles de reluciente madera oscura lucen imponentes bajo la tenue luz de las decenas de pequeñas lámparas de techo. El único destello de color viene de los lomos de la vasta colección de libros que descansan en mi biblioteca y de la alfombra verde esmeralda que cubre la gran mayoría del suelo. Es cuando por fin me concentro en Theo que me dispongo a responderle. Me acaba de llamar una mierda, y como respuesta intento darle la razón.

─Comparto. Soy una mierda.─ las palabras ruedan por mi lengua con cierta pereza y una pizca de desinterés. Para cualquier sangre pura ese es el peor de los insultos: el desinterés.

─Fuiste tú el que compraste Nott, Inc.─ por eso está tan dolido, porque su compañía era un collage de malas decisiones administrativas y yo me quedé con las migajas.

─Negocios son negocios, Theo─ explico con lentitud, mientras elevo mis hombros en un gesto tan petulante e infantil que sé que si Lucius Malfoy estuviera aquí conmigo me pegaría con su bastón justo en la nuca. Donde duele y marca.

─¡Una mierda que negocios son negocios, pedazo de escoria!─lo escucho gritar. Ver a Theodore Nott perder los estribos en una ocurrencia poco común y como resultado la comisura de mis labios se eleva hacia arriba. Tengo poder, que lo acepte y deje de llorar como el niño caprichoso que los elfos domésticos han criado. ─Vine en persona a pedirte consejos de negocios para salvar la compañía que mi familia ha manejado por generaciones y como respuesta tú decides mover tu culo y sacármela de debajo de la nariz. Esos no son negocios, Draco, eso sólo demuestra que sigues siendo la misma mierda de siempre. Agradece que tienes a Astoria, de lo contrario estarías sólo como un condenado leproso.─ succiono la punta de mi lengua contra mi paladar provocando un chasquido reprobatorio y en cambio de contestar, sólo me pongo de pie.

A la mierda con su opinión y a la mierda con su llanto de mal perdedor. Tengo un lugar en el cual estar. Tengo una necesidad a la cual saciar y no pienso dejar que Theo vea el temblar de mis manos y los gestos erráticos de mi silueta. Tuve un día agotador en el trabajo y necesito soltar toda la tensión de la mejor manera que sé.

─La próxima vez que necesites decirme algo, comunícate con mi secretaria para que te indique cuando tengo una cita libre. Está conversación se terminó y lo mismo ocurre con esta amistad.─ lo veo amagar a tomar la varita que descansa en el bolsillo de su elegante túnica negra y a cambio concentro la poca cordura que me queda en hacer un hechizo no verbal y sacarlo de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El problema principal surge por el momento en que se produjo toda la situación. Compré su compañía, pero en su mayoría porque sabía que él no podría salvarla. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de manejarla, él seguiría siendo el presidente del comité, tomaría todas las decisiones y yo lo único que haría sería ver el oro entrar. Ahora se quedó sin compañía y sin amistad.

Muevo mis piernas hasta la chimenea ubicada en mi oficina. Tomo la varita que descansa en el pequeño sujetador incorporado que tiene mi cinturón de cola de dragón Hébrido negro y con un movimiento apago las chispeantes llamas y elimino los tóxicos residuos de ceniza. Al lado de la misma hay una ornamentada caja de oro con polvo flu. Tomo un puñado y menciono el trigésimo subsuelo del ministerio de la magia.

El viaje es instantáneo y me encuentro en mi destino mucho antes de terminar de parpadear. El lugar es patético. Oscuro como una cueva en la montaña, con manchas de humedad en la paredes y los desagradables restos de algún tipo de empapelado verdoso a medio caer al suelo. El piso está polvoriento y siento el eco de mis zapatos contra el mismo mientras avanzo por el desierto pasillo.

Nunca hay nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Es un ala del ministerio totalmente olvidada por el mundo. También es cierto que si hubiera alguien probablemente no nos divisaríamos porque la única iluminación es esparcidas lámparas de aceite en la pared que iluminan menos que el brillar de un efímero cerillo.

Llego a mi destino con la necesidad de un enfermo fatal requiriendo medicina. Mi cuerpo es un nudo de ansiedad. Por otro lado, las extremidades que caen a los lados me tiemblan con los efectos de necesidad. La necesito como a la más adictiva de las drogas. Abro la puerta de la pequeña oficina frente a mí con bronca. Como consecuencia la madera rebota contra la angustiosa pared. El olor a humedad y encierro que suele haber allí abajo me invade las fosas nasales. Veo el destrozado sofá de corderoy anaranjado, veo las destartaladas estanterías contra la pared con cientos de expedientes que nunca nadie va a lograr resolver, veo el viejo escritorio de madera gastada y descolorida y luego la veo a ella. Cabello revuelto, camisa de seda blanca, labios rojos y ojos marrones. Ni siquiera levanta la mirada para recibirme, por más que cualquier otra persona hubiera pegado un salto con el retumbar de la puerta contra la pared.

A veces siento que la odio, por poder jugar el juego de que lo que hacemos no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Otras veces, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a comprarle el mundo por jugarlo, porque hace que cada embestida se produzca con más bronca y que cuando las paredes de su interior se cierran alrededor mío lo hacen con la misma fiereza con la que la estoy poseyendo.

Mis ojos deben destilar enfurecimiento mientras avanzo por su pequeña oficina. Corro la silla en la que está sentada hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo en ese estado es capaz de producir. El respaldo choca contra la pared contraria y el golpe hace que su cuerpo se mueva hacia delante. Por primera vez me mira y parece aún más molesta que yo.

¿Cómo se atreve? Es ella la que siempre quiere restarle importancia. Es ella la que logró hacer un arte de esconder lo que sea que se le está pasando por su cabeza.

─Rómpeme otra silla y esto se termina.─ me avisa de manera fría. El marrón de sus ojos fijos en los grises míos. Quiero recordarle que me ofrecí a comprarle un mobiliario nuevo y fue ella la que me golpeó en el rostro con toda la ira de una mujer que está completamente fuera de sus cabales. Si soy franco no comprendo porque le ofende que la llame mi amante. Eso es exactamente lo que es. Y eso es exactamente lo que yo soy para ella.

Elijo no contestarle y a cambio la tomo con rapidez de las muñecas y la volteo de manera que su trasero quede ubicado sobre la superficie de su escritorio. La suelto de manera brusca, únicamente para desprender el botón y cierre de mi pantalón. Ella imita mis intenciones levantando su pollera hasta que queda echa un tubo de tela arrugada alrededor de su cadera. Y sin más palabras de ninguno de los dos estoy dentro de ella con una embestida rebosante en ira.

Quiero parecer indiferente, pero no hay manera de ser indiferente a estar dentro de ella. Nunca imaginé que lo fuera, y desde aquella primera vez que lo hicimos en mi casa mientras mi mujer le ofrecía canapés de cangrejo a Ronald Weasley, comprobé que estaba en lo cierto. Por primera vez ella se mueve a tocarme. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, clavando sus uñas en mi cuero cabelludo de manera posesiva. No suele decir nada y no suele demostrar mucho, pero siempre deja una marca visible en mi cuerpo. La hago desaparecer antes de volver a mi hogar, pero a veces me pregunto si espera que una noche lo olvide y todo mi matrimonio vuele por los aires. Mientras tanto ella seguirá jugando a ser la perfecta bruja que todo el mundo cree que es. Si tan sólo supieran que le encanta que la tire sobre ese mismo escritorio y la folle en cada lugar que encuentre y de la manera más brusca que la energía del día me permita, tal vez se borraría ese halo de perfección que parece acompañarla a todos lados.

Siento sus dientes ejercer presión en la piel de mi cuello, justo donde el pulso de mi sangre está en su cúspide. Soy débil y como tal suelto un gruñido de conformidad que suena lo suficientemente similar a un puto esclavo diciéndole que sí a su amo. Para ser completamente honesto, si ella me pide en ese momento que salte, mi respuesta será sin dudarlo: ¿Cuán alto? No puedo evitar enojarme aún más. Enojarme conmigo por ser tan condenadamente débil. Enojarme con ella por permitirme descubrir lo que se siente follarla. Y enojarme con la vida, por hacer de semejante perfección un asqueroso secreto.

La ira suele manifestarse en la parte física. Ella con sus mordiscos y arañazos. Y yo, como en este momento, clavando la yema de mis dedos en sus muslos y abriéndole las piernas aún más. Ni bien la embisto con fuerza, la siento humedecerse aún más y para mi satisfacción gime de manera agónica y necesitada. A veces no lo demuestra y sé que jamás lo dirá, pero ella lo necesita tanto como yo.

Sus ojos marrones se posan en los grises míos y rápidamente entiendo lo que me está diciendo. Lo nuestro se ha vuelto tan condenadamente habitual que siempre sé lo que quiere sin que ninguno tenga que soltar una sola palabra. Me siento como un estúpido consintiéndola como si fuera la maldita reina de Inglaterra. Igualmente llevo mi rostro hacia delante y le rodeo la boca de manera posesiva. No tengo que hacer el menor esfuerzo para que le dé permiso a mi lengua y en instantes, la estoy besando de manera brusca y posesiva y ella se está rindiendo a mí como un ejército elevando bandera blanca.

La beso mientras la follo con dureza. Cada embestida de mi cadera resuena con piel chocando contra piel. Con ira encontrando pasión. Con humedad que se asocia a deseo. Con sus gemidos y mis gruñidos. Con la adrenalina que se aferra a lo prohibido.

─Tan cerca, tan tan.─ no termina de hablar, cuando la siento cerrarse alrededor de mi miembro de manera agobiante. Mi reacción sigue la de ella de modo inmediato, llenándola de los restos de mi devoción por su cuerpo, de mi fascinación con su sabor y de mi debilidad por su aroma.

─¿Cuántas de las horas que pasas encerrada en esta mierda de oficina las gastas pensando en cómo se sentirá la próxima vez que hagamos esto?─pregunto sin aire, mientras paso mi lengua por su cuello, humedeciendo la zona y sintiendo el sabor del sudor que suele aparecer sobre la superficie tostada luego de follar. Me excita de manera condenadamente dominante y suele dejarme listo para darla vuelta y llenarla en otro lugar totalmente distinto.

─Siempre fuiste un maldito arrogante, ¿Por qué empezar a cambiar ahora, verdad?─ me pregunta, antes de volver a morder mi cuello, sólo que esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Sé que no sólo debe haber quedado un hematoma, sino que algún hilo de sangre va a rodar de la herida y marcar mi camisa negra.

─Responde lo que desees, la realidad es que tres segundos después de llegar estoy dentro tuyo y siempre estás empapada─ por primera vez veo las comisuras de sus labios elevarse. Sabe que tengo razón y está admitiendo derrota.

─Con el mismo criterio puedo preguntarte si se siente incómodo trabajar en esa oficina bacana tuya estando duro como el acero, mientras te imaginas cómo se siente cuando me contraigo alrededor tuyo─ gruño con bronca, porque tiene razón y porque fui un estúpido al creer que estaba admitiendo derrota. Ella nunca pierde, nunca pierde ni conmigo ni con nadie. Es la gran Hermione Granger después de todo.─ En una semana se celebra en la madriguera el aniversario de matrimonio de Harry y Ginny.─ tiempo atrás hubiera preguntado en que me concierne, pero los años pasaron y mi desprecio por Potter y el suyo por mí son lo suficientemente disimulados que en sociedad hay una tregua. Estoy invitado. También lo está Astoria. Mi mujer.

─¿Vas a ir?─ella asiente con poco entretenimiento mientras se baja del escritorio y comienza a avanzar hacia mi figura, la cual está apoyada contra una de las destartaladas estanterías. Pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos y manos en los bolsillos. Desde pequeño aprendí que uno tiene que apegarse a sus virtudes y atributos. Yo soy un condenado hijo de puta, pero un muy atractivo condenado hijo de puta, y cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de lucir deseable frente a una mujer, lo hago. Que pase horas en la noche fantaseando como será que esté dentro de ella. El resto de las damas pueden intentar retribuir el favor, pero mis noches no las paso fantaseando, sino recordando. Recordando como mi boca y lengua recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de Hermione Granger.

─Por supuesto que voy a ir.─ suena como si me creyera estúpido y a veces, cuando estoy frente a ella, creo que verdaderamente lo soy. ─Mi marido es el mejor amigo y hermano de los agasajados.─ aquí está el recordatorio de que no es mía y que lo nuestro es una aberración. La mismísima culminación de un viaje de egoísmo puro y neto.

Cuando estoy con ella en esta oficina. Cuando estamos los dos encerrados con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, y mi cuerpo meciéndose dentro y fuera de la calidez y humedad de su centro, la noción de que pertenece a alguien más me provoca ganas de vomitar. Porque soy un maldito hijo único y nunca fui introducido al arte de compartir.

─Ve sin ropa interior.─ le pido cuando ella alcanza el lugar en el que estoy ubicado.

Mi pantalón sigue desprendido y mi camisa cae suelta y arrugada como si fuera un adolescente luego de una noche de muchas copas. Veo la comisura de sus labios elevarse levemente. Está disfrutando ver como la máscara de indiferencia que procuro promover tiene grietas y el asqueroso monstruo verde de la envidia reside debajo de la misma. Quiero que vaya sin ropa interior por mí, quiero que se escape del salón y a algún rincón oscuro conmigo, y mientras todos ríen y brindan, quiero que el nombre que ella grite en absoluto placer, sea el mío.

─¿Para qué Ron me pueda follar en su cuarto de la infancia de manera rápida? ─pregunta con el tono de voz de una nena inocente. Lejos está de ser inocente, pero yo caigo en su juego, y cierro mi mano alrededor de su cuello atrayéndola a mi boca y comiéndole la suya de modo que quede moreteada. Que quede marcada con los recuerdos de que esas horas está a mi completa merced y que nadie la puede hacer sentir como yo.

─Los dos sabemos que él no te va a poner un dedo encima en esa fiesta.─ ella vuelve a sonreír con entretenimiento. Rápidamente se pone en puntas de pie y susurra en mi oído,

─Llevaré el labial rojo que tanto te gusta. Sé que te enciende como pocas cosas ver mis labios rojos rodeando esta parte de tu cuerpo en particular. ─ su mano se cuela dentro de mi ropa interior y antes de siquiera poder lucir desafiante, estoy tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y soltando el más letárgico de los gemidos. ─No eres el único que no disfruta compartir, Malfoy. Prometo dejar mi olor en cada rincón de tu cuerpo, porque cuando vuelvas esa noche a tu casa no quiero que tu mujer te ponga un dedo encima. Esas noches, en las que están todos, tú eres mío─ su mano se mueve expertamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras su boca traza suaves besos en mi cuello. Quiero decirle que soy de ella para hacer lo que desee, pero después recuerdo que no es cierto. Ella no es mía y yo no soy suyo.

Acabo con un gruñido gutural. La explosión blanca y perlada desparramada sobre mi camisa y en su mano. Amago a tomar un papel de los expedientes detrás de mí para limpiarla. Como respuesta la veo elevar la mano hasta su boca y con un efectivo movimiento de su lengua está tomando todo el resto y tragándolo con lentitud. Sus ojos marrones nunca dejan los míos y en ese instante tengo ganas de llorar. No de tristeza o angustia, sino de frustración y bronca. Hago lo mismo que hago siempre que nuestro encuentro clandestino está por alcanzar su final.

─¿Por qué no te casaste conmigo? ─ pregunto tomándola de las muñecas y pegando su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi estatura supera la de ella por una buena cantidad de centímetros y sé que la excita ver cómo puedo inclinarme por sobre su figura de manera comandante y dominante.

─Porque elegiste la perfecta bruja de sangre pura y cuerpo despampanante para aparecer en las fotos─ me recuerda y no hay malicia en sus palabras, por más que sé que cree que esa es la verdad. ─Y porque yo pensaba que eras un niño patético y estúpido hasta que pusiste tu lengua entre mis piernas y me olvidé como alguna vez llegué a pensar todas esas cosas.─ asiento lentamente, una mueca de entretenimiento en mí rostro. Y entonces la escucho decir la misma respuesta de siempre y ahí sé que nuestra velada se ha acabado. ─Porque el tiempo es una mierda y también lo somos nosotros.


	2. 2: O

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Comienzo aceptando que no tengo palabra, porque dije que publicaría los jueves, pero la realidad es que este capitulo ya estaba listo y sé que en alguna que otra ocasión deberan tener que esperar hasta el viernes, así que me ataje y lo saqué del horno unas horas antes.**

 **Quiero tomarme un momento para agradecerles inmesanmente por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior. También por los Follow y los Favoritos. Cada pequeña cosilla ayuda. No sé si se nota pero verdaderamente estoy intentando volverme un poco mejor con cada capitulo y el combustible principal para dejar todo de mi es el apoyo recibido. Así que digo gracias una vez más a:**

 **MrsDarfoy, LluviaDeOro, Selene lizt, dianetonks, AlbaBC, Ihana Malfoy, Pinkice50, houdiniboom, Eri0, Parejachyca.**

 **Este capitulo, como este fic entero está dedicado a houdiniboom quien me escucha hablar y hablar de mis dudas e inseguridades con la escritura y que toma parte de su tiempo personal ayudandome a corregir los capitulos. Gracias Caro por ser lo más de lo más.**

 **Por último les digo que me hice un Facebook es lightfeatherxa Fiction. Si tienen ganas manden solicitud de amistad.**

 **Ahora si, les dejo un beso enorme,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

La brillante luz de la sala de estar de la mansión es lo primero que me recibe al regresar. El ambiente es amplio como un salón de baile y los muebles fueron hechos tantos años atrás que la calificación de reliquia no es en realidad errónea. En el centro de la habitación, allí donde un juego de sofás de madera oscura y terciopelo verde residen, está ubicada Astoria.

No me sorprendo al ver la amplia cantidad de correspondencia perfectamente apilada sobre la mesa de cristal ratona. Mi mujer cumple el rol de dama de sangre pura a la perfección. Fue críada para realizarlo con creces y no ha habido una sola ocasión en la que pueda decir que me desilusionó. Es elegante, carismática, posee los modales propios de alguien en su estrato social pero a su vez es capaz de proyectar la empatía de alguien que se identifica en cada clase. Es hermosa de esa manera en la que uno pierde el aliento y los ojos parecen atraídos como el metal al imán.

─Buenas noches, mi amor─ saluda con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, mientras su silueta se pone de pie y comienza su camino a donde me encuentro parado.

El problema de tener un amante es la paranoia que trae consigo. Siempre que la veo, luego de haber estado dentro de Hermione Granger, de haber probado el sabor de su piel y haberme empapado en su aroma, temo olvidarme de borrar la evidencia y en consecuencia, que mi mujer le sienta en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Es por eso que cuando rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y se extiende hacia delante a depositar un delicado beso en mis labios, mi figura se vuelve rígida como la de un animal acorralado.

─¿Cómo estás, Tori?─ pregunto con soltura cuando la sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro. En respuesta le rodeo la cintura con mis manos, trazando el camino sobre su piel descubierta. El vestido que lleva puesto es conservador en el frente, pero la parte de atrás deja poco a la imaginación. La sonrisa nunca deja mi rostro y lo que me hace aún más hijo de puta de lo que soy, es que verdaderamente disfruto sonreirle a mi mujer. ─Estás radiante, amor─ comento con completa honestidad. Mi esposa no es sólo soñada, sino que estoy bastante seguro que es el amor de mi vida.

Mi matrimonio con Tori fue arreglado por nuestros padres mucho antes de que alguno de los dos siquiera contemplara si queríamos casarnos con el otro. No tuvimos oportunidad de disentir y dos años después de la guerra estábamos dando el sí. Narcissa y Lucius se fueron lejos del Reino Unido con la cola entre las patas como los asquerosos perros sarnosos que siempre han sido. La mansión quedó a mi disposición y sin mucha práctica y sin mucha idea, hicimos de las cartas que nos repartieron nuestra mejor mano. No tardamos demasiado en volvernos compinches y mucho menos en enamorarnos. Ella es hermosa, es educada y es algo que yo no: una buena persona. Aún así, a pesar de ser mejor que yo en todos los aspectos que un ser humano puede ser mejor que otra persona, sé que me ama. He aquí el infierno por sentir semejante devoción por el cuerpo de Hermione Granger y mucho más luego de descubrir lo perfecto que se siente cuando las paredes de su interior me están estrujando con furia, liberando mi cuerpo de modo que toda gota de pasión quede dentro de ella.

─Siempre un caballero─ ríe de manera natural y condenadamente hermosa. Temo que se escape por mis labios las palabras que le sugieren que preste más atención, de la misma manera temo que las líneas de mi rostro se contraigan de modo que quede a la vista en cuán contrariada posición sus palabras me ponen. No soy un caballero, soy una reverenda escoria. ─Este fin de semana tenemos un evento al cual asistir.─ sus palabras son dulces y sé que me está endulzando para revelarme que tenemos que ir a la residencia de los Weasley. Pobre Tori, tan hermosa, tan gentil y simplemente tan ingenua.

─Déjame adivinar, quieres ir de compras al callejón Diagon para conseguir algo nuevo que lucir, por más que tu ropero está al borde de estallar─ bromeo antes de depositar un delicado beso en su cuello. Ella ríe con genuino entretenimiento y todo dentro de mí se retuerce con la miseria que deja detrás el follarme a Hermione Granger en una vieja y desagradable oficina.

─Una dama nunca puede tener demasiada ropa, cariño─ me regaña entre risas. ─Y no olvides que el hermoso vestido estará avanzando de tu brazo.─ niego con mi cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro y procurando que no se note cuán verdaderamente estúpidas encuentro a esas palabras.

─Tori, puedes lucir un saco de arpillera y el cabello hecho nudos que aún así serás la bruja más hermosa en cualquier evento.─ mis palabras son genuinas. Mi mujer es el ser humano más bello que he tenido el placer de contemplar. Sus enormes ojos verdes, los rellenos labios rosados, el elegante y estilizado cuello y curvas que marean la hacen una visión.

─Tú no estás nada mal, Draco Malfoy.─ la escucho usar su voz rasposa y seductora. Con esa misma voz es que suelen iniciar nuestros encuentros sexuales. Hasta hace un año atrás contaba los segundos hasta follar a mi mujer una nueva vez. Ahora cada vez que lo hago, no puedo evitar sentir lo condenadamente aburrido que en realidad es. Me extiendo hacia delante y le deposito un beso suave en los labios antes de separarme y avanzar hacia los amplios sofás.

Las líneas de mi rostro están contraídas de manera que destilan cansancio. Nunca procuré estar ajeno a la noción de que soy un hijo de re mil puta y en consecuencia apuesto a que la compasión de mi mujer le borre la idea de querer que hagamos el amor, como a ella le gusta llamarlo. Ella inhala profundamente antes de reponer la cálida sonrisa en su rostro y avanzar hasta sentarse a mi lado.

─Nos han invitado a la casa de Ronald para festejar el aniversario de su hermana y Harry Potter.─ pretendo escuchar esa noticia por primera vez antes de ponerme de pie con mal humor. El mismo no es fingido en lo más mínimo. Detesto ver al imbécil de Potter, a la renegada de su mujer y al básico ser humano que es Ronald Weasley.

─¿Tori, por qué disfrutas arruinar mi noche?─ las palabras suenan con una pizca de broma de fondo que sé que mi mujer identificará sin problema. ─¿Me doy un baño y vamos a dormir? ─pregunto a la par que mis piernas me alejan de ella y en dirección a la imponente escalera de mármol gris que conduce a la planta alta. Ella asiente inmediatamente.

─Claro que sí, amor. Respondo que asistiremos y enseguida estoy allí.

No digo nada más mientras hago mi camino a uno de los baños del segundo piso. Solamente me doy cuenta cuando estoy abriendo el agua caliente de la mueca de satisfacción que hay en mi rostro. No dudo ni por un segundo de que se trata, y es la previa satisfacción de saber donde me voy a follar a Hermione Granger la próxima vez que nos veamos.

 _ **-PERFIDIA-**_

La madriguera es la misma propiedad enclenque y arruinada que ha sido siempre. Para este entonces me queda considerar que están tan acostumbrados a ella que se rehúsan a cambiarla, porque la mayoría de los hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley están haciendo un nombre por sí mismos y dicho nombre siempre va acompañado de una buena cantidad de oro.

En el jardín se ha elevado una masiva carpa blanca, en la cual el dinero de Potter se percibe en cada rincón. En las bebidas, en el mobiliario, en la comida y sobre todo en la gente presente. El maldito niño que no parece morirse jamás es popular y por más que en sus años de juventud no lo disfrutaba, ahora sí. Se podría decir que casi tanto como yo, pero la diferencia es que él es él y yo soy la mierda de Draco Malfoy.

Astoria sujeta con más fuerza mi brazo cuando varios gnomos de jardín pasan corriendo delante nuestro. Son pequeños y desagradables y lucen perfectos en composé con la pocilga que es esa propiedad. En un intento de asegurarle que no hay nada que temer le doy una sonrisa y soy recibido con un gesto idéntico de su parte.

Mi mujer luce tan hermosa que parece salida de una obra de arte. El cabello castaño y lustroso sujetado en un delicado rodete con hebras enmarcando el rostro. Los labios rellenos destellan un delicado rosa perlado y los enormes ojos verdes se encuentran delineados de manera precisa. Los mismos me recuerdan a una muñeca cuando se los conjuga con el largo de sus pestañas. Es su cuerpo, sin embargo, lo que sé que volverá a los hombres locos. Luce un ajustado vestido de terciopelo azul, el cual combinado con la imponente gargantilla de diamantes descansando en su cuello y los pendientes colgando de sus lóbulos, la vuelve una visión. Es un alto vaso de agua helada en el desierto y todo hombre va a querer beberlo.

─¿Cómo haces para estar siempre tan hermosa?─ le pregunto, tomándole su mano entre las mías y avanzando por el interior de la carpa a donde se encuentra Potter y su mujer. ─¿Y cómo es que me he vuelto tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado?─ porque Merlín sabe que me he ganado el pozo grande con ella.

─Tantos halagos, Draco Malfoy… estoy comenzando a pensar que estás compensando por algo malo que has hecho.─ sonrío de la manera arrogante y de hijo de puta que siempre tuve, porque sé que eso es lo normal y lo normal no levanta sospechas. Dentro, en mi interior, siento un terremoto destructivo sacudirme de pies a cabeza. Astoria no se puede enterar de lo que hago, Astoria es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida. Ella, Hermione Granger, ella es mi mayor pecado y mi mayor deseo, pero sólo eso… _Sólamente eso._

─Tori, sabes que jamás podría hacerte algo ─y sueno tan convincente que me dan ganas de correr a vomitar toda la miseria que me recorre el cuerpo. Es viscosa y abundante y a veces siento que se va a hacer con mi cordura. Ella me cree, porque me ama como sólamente otra mujer lo ha hecho en mi vida.

Astoria se queda con la palabra en la boca, cuando Potter aparece frente a nosotros. Luce arreglado y me animaría a decir aristocrático con su frac negro y el ridículo moño colorado atado a la altura de su cuello. Su cabello es el mismo patético desastre de siempre y lo mismo se aplica a su visión. El muchacho es capaz de salvar al mundo mágico de la tiranía del mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, pero sin esas absurdas gafas redondas ve lo mismo que un condenado murciélago. La señora Potter, dejando de lado la familia de la que viene y los modales de mujer de las cavernas, es francamente atractiva. Tiene una figura intrigante, por más que su verdadero magnetismo reside en el cabello color fuego que está sujetando en una cola alta y tirante. Si mal no recuerdo había sido Blaise el que había mencionado querer follarsela cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Pobre condenado, nunca tuvo una sola oportunidad.

─Malfoy, es bueno verte-─ saluda Potter y casi suelto una carcajada al ver el rechazo en sus líneas de expresión. Las mismas se relajan cuando se concentran en Tori. Ella no tiene problema con nadie y es otra de las cosas que en iguales cantidades admiro y envidio. ─Astoria, estás muy bella como siempre─ mi mujer sonríe como una princesa antes de extenderle la mano a Potter con delicadeza.

Me detengo a depositar un beso en la mano de Ginevra Weasley, quien si bien me detesta, no tanto como su marido. A cambio recibo un saludo que le respondo procurando esconder todo vestigio de rechazo e incomodidad por estar aquí.

─Mira quien anda por estos terrenos─ mi espalda se vuelve rígida de manera inmediata. Su voz no es agresiva, ni fomenta rechazo, es más bien bromista porque esa es su prerrogativa de vida. Es quien se ha convertido en parte en su hermano fallecido en la guerra, como si tuviera la necesidad de compensar por el mismo. Volteo y lo veo, Ronald Weasley, túnica negra de gala, cabello anaranjado revuelto y la manzana de mis deseos avanzando a su lado. ─Bienvenido a la residencia Weasley, Malfoy.

─Gracias por invitarnos─ hablo por mí y por mi mujer, quien aún se encuentra conversando con Harry Potter. Ginevra se alejó a recibir nuevos invitados y yo quedé teniendo que lidiar con Ronald Weasley y mi amante, también conocida como su mujer.

─¿Tori anda por aquí?─ porque esa es otra de las ironías de la vida. Mi mujer, a pesar de su educación, clase y buen gusto, parece haber encontrado en Weasley a un amigo. Es tal vez gracias a cuánto disfrutan conversar y cuán bien se llevan, que Hermione Granger puede estar gritando de manera agónica mi nombre sin que ninguno de los dos lo note.

Y hablando del mismísimo diablo, veo sus ojos marrones posarse en los grises míos. Luce condenadamente pecaminosa en un vestido de seda rojo y los labios pintados en ese tono que tanto me gusta. Quiero decirle que me rindo, que ella gana, que haga lo que quiera conmigo incluso delante de todo el mundo, porque sé que no presentaré ningún tipo de resistencia. En cambio la muy maldita me da la sonrisa más inocente en todo su arsenal, al punto de estar seguro que veo cierta tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas. No la he visto sonrojarse ni siquiera en aquellas noches que nos animamos a hacer las cosas más sucias y tabú que el sexo puede presentar, pero frente a todos ella es capaz de sugerir que le da vergüenza conversar conmigo.

─Tori está conversando con Potter─ le respondo a su marido y Weasley sigue de largo y en dirección a mi mujer, dejando la suya conmigo. ─Buenas noches─ le saludo extendiéndome a depositar un beso en su mejilla. Ella lo recibe mientras pretende que la familiaridad entre su cuerpo y el mío no es tan asquerosamente abundante que prácticamente no nos identificamos con la ropa puesta.

─¿'Mione, amor, no vas a buscarle la poción a Ginny?─ la voz de Weasley nos llega en medio del bullicio de todos los presentes. Uno pensaría que esperaríamos a que estén todos alcoholizados, bailando o al menos más sumergidos en la celebración, pero los ojos marrones y lascivos de Hermione Granger me dicen que ésta es la oportunidad que ella quiere usar para que nos escapemos a follar. Y yo soy patético y débil cuando esa mujer quiere mi cuerpo así que dejo que mis ojos grises le hagan saber que la voy a seguir.

─Claro que sí, Ron. Ahora vuelvo.─ y se va, no sin antes lanzar una sutil mirada en mi dirección.

Tiemblo por un momento, mientras tomo varias bocanadas de aire animándome a mentir delante de todos ellos como siempre hacemos. A veces es ella la que tiene que fabricarse su propia excusa, y otras noches, como esta, me corresponde a mi. Volteo y avanzo a donde está mi mujer con Potter y Weasley conversando. Están sumergidos en algún tópico que los tres parecen disfrutar. Dejo que las líneas de mi rostro se conjuguen en una expresión de soberbio de hijo de puta, mientras suelto mis hombros para que queden distendidos y relajados, como si escaparme a follar con la mujer de uno de ellos fuera un plan de lo más liviano.

─¿Weasley, podría hacer uso del baño en tu residencia?─ no demuestro una predisposición que les sugiera que pueden ahondar en lo específico del pedido. En cambio los tres se miran rápidamente antes de que sea Tori la que hable.

─¿Estás bien, cariño?─ me pregunta extendiendo su delicada mano hasta tomar la mía. La dejo y le doy una sonrisa, intentando conciliar sus nervios.

─Por supuesto que sí, amor, es sólo que hay mucho bullicio aquí dentro y sabes lo renegado que puedo ser.─ tanto Potter como Weasley sueltan una corta carcajada en coincidencia con mi expresar. Los detesto tanto que vivo reprimiendo las ganas de estallar mis nudillos contra sus mandíbulas.

─Siéntete en casa, Malfoy─ responde Weasley y yo hago un gesto con mi cabeza, en señal de apreciación.

No me detengo a mirar la gente que dejo detrás, ni qué significa cada uno de ellos para mí. Sólo sigo el accionar de mis piernas que me piden de manera desesperada que la encuentre a ella. Mi necesidad se incrementa con cada centímetro que avanzo, y la siento en el temblar de mis manos y en la aceleración de mis respiración. No cruzo mirada con nadie mientras salgo de la carpa. Luego es absoluta vorágine mientras intento encontrarla en ese desastre de propiedad.

Eventualmente empujo la puerta que está a medio abrir. La pequeña franja de luz que revela la iluminación en el interior me da la pauta de que allí es donde entró. Es un buen lugar, porque todas las habitaciones a la redonda están en completa oscuridad y el bullicio de la fiesta ocurriendo en el jardín es apenas un susurro. El resplandor amarillento del intenso foco que cuelga del techo, justo en el centro del ambiente, me ciega por un instante. Enseguida recobro la capacidad de focalizar y lo que descubro es que estamos en un baño. Es pequeño, más pequeño de lo que debe ser legal para una familia de semejante cantidad de integrantes. En una esquina hay un mínimo receptáculo para la ducha, contra la pared se encuentra empotrada una bacha de porcelana blanca y por último está el retrete. Completamente reluciente, como es de esperar de una señora como Molly Weasley.

Mis ojos grises la encuentran a ella. Está parada en el centro de la habitación. Retrete de un lado y bacha del otro. Las delgadas y delicadas tiras de su vestido colorado cayendo a ambos lados y sus senos a plena vista. Tiene el cabello revuelto y el labial rojo que ella sabe que tanto me gusta. No llega a emitir una sola palabra cuando estoy cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y avanzando a donde se encuentra. Soy como un felino en pleno ataque. Paso una mano por detrás de su cuello y con la otra rodeo un pecho desnudo mientras mi labios devoran los de ella con desesperación. Sus gemidos se ahogan en mi garganta, mientras mi lengua encuentra la suya y la reta a un duelo letal.

Siento sus manos deslizarse por mi pecho de manera posesiva, antes de encontrar la hebilla del cinto de cuero negro que descansa en mi cadera. Lo ha desabrochado en tantas ocasiones que es poco sorprendente el notar cuán rápido es capaz de hacerlo. Son movimientos fluidos y eficaces, sin interrumpir por un segundo mis desaforadas ministraciones en sus senos y en su boca.

─Te prometí que iba a lucir este labial.─ me recuerda en un susurro al lado de mi oído, cuando detiene el beso.

Su cuerpo comienza a descender, hasta que sus rodillas se apoyan en el frío y duro suelo. Por un instante siento ese gesto de protección que suele aparecer hacia mi mujer a cada momento de mi vida. Después recuerdo que no es mi mujer y que ninguno de los dos debería obtener el privilegio de ser cuidado mientras hacemos algo tan aberrante como cagarnos en aquellos que amamos. Es aberrante y es egoísta, pero Merlín si no se siente como una rebanada del mismísimo paraíso. Podría morir nutriéndome en los senos de esa mujer, o sintiendo la calidez y humedad del interior de su centro. Por todo lo que sé podría morirme oyéndole susurrarme al oído como es que nadie la hace sentir como yo.

Sus manos mueven mi pantalón de su lugar, el mismo cayendo hasta la mitad de mis piernas. La ropa interior sigue idéntico camino y en instantes estoy sintiendo el frío aire rozar mi pulsante erección. Estoy duro de la manera que consigo únicamente cuando estoy con ella. Cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo se dirige en dirección de mi miembro, como si supieran que si están ahí tendrán contacto con la maravilla que es el cuerpo de Hermione Granger. Por mi parte sé lo que va a hacer antes de que lo haga, pero cuando sus delicados labios rojos se cierran de manera juguetona en la punta de mi erección, estoy soltando un gruñido que revela como soy un hombre rendido a sus pies.

Hace meses que comenzamos con lo que se está dando y siempre creo que seré inmune al siguiente contacto. _Siempre me equivoco._ La punta de su lengua aparece de manera casi burlona y delimita el largo de mi miembro antes de que su mano se cierre en la base del mismo de forma firme y brusca. Ella no agrega nada y yo estoy tan rendido a su accionar que no soy capaz de decir nada ni aunque lo intente con todo mi ser. Y así como quien no quiere la cosa comienza a mover su rostro hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras su mano me sostiene como si su vida dependiera de ello. Es todo combinado, es la calidez, con la fricción y la humedad. Es la seductora boca roja y el cabello revuelto. Son los penetrantes ojos marrones clavados en los míos. Son mis manos hundiéndose en las hebras castañas mientras le aliento a que me tome más hondo. Y bendito Salazar si no es la excelente alumna, porque la puedo sentir expandiendo su garganta y cerrando los ojos en un gesto con el cual procura no soltar una arcada.

─No se te ocurra hacérselo a él─ digo como si tuviera algún derecho a reclamar semejante cosa. No me importa, no me importa en lo más mínimo que yo no sea su esposo. Quiero que su pasión sea mía, que su deseo sea mío y que su cuerpo me pertenezca de esa manera que sólo te puede pertenecer el cuerpo de un amante que guarda tan terrible secreto con uno. ─No quiero que descubra lo que se siente que le hagas esto. Él te tiene cuando las luces están encendidas, pero esto se hace con la luz apagada y es ahí cuando eres mía.─ una especie de risa suena entre sus labios, enviando una ola de vibración desesperante por mi cuerpo. Estoy por acabar y tengo otros planes que no incluyen que los restos de mi orgasmo desciendan por su garganta.

─¿Qué haces?─ me pregunta confundida. No agrego demasiado antes de tomarla de los brazos bruscamente y ponerla de pie.

Sus ojos marrones lucen desorientados mientras volteo su cuerpo y le obligo a apoyar sus manos en los bordes de porcelana blanca de la bacha del baño. Sus senos reflejándose en el espejo frente a su rostro. Detrás de ella estoy parado yo y se ven mis rasgos angulosos mientras lucho por levantar el delicado vestido rojo hasta que es un mar de tela en su cadera. No digo nada antes de apoyar la punta de mi erección en ese lugar que está más arriba del lugar común en el que suelo entrar. Es más estrecho, también. Y muchas personas dirían que está mal o que no tiene ese propósito. Lo que ocurre es que nosotros lo probamos en una noche de muchas copas y mucha lujuria, y ambos acabamos destrozados de la perfección que semejante contacto invocó. Es por eso que cuando le indico donde quiero follarla, veo su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos están más oscuros, mientras sus dientes toman su labio inferior en un gesto lascivo. Lo quiere, lo quiere tanto como yo.

Mis manos aprietan su trasero de forma dominante, separándolo y ayudando mi cometido. Muevo mis ojos hacia abajo, visualizando el largo de sus piernas y como acaba en todos los lugares donde me desvivo por familiarizarme. Es atosigante tomar consciencia de cómo tiraría mi vida por la borda, si eso me garantiza acabar dentro de ella una vez más. Finalmente elevo mis ojos al espejo, cruzando gris con marrón y la penetro de manera lenta y posesiva. No puede ser rápido, porque por más brusco que disfrute siendo en nuestros encuentros, lastimarla no es parte del objetivo. Como respuesta la escucho gemir. Es un sonido letárgico, agudo y necesitado. Sus ojos marrones se mantienen clavados en los míos grises por el espejo y cuando comienzo a llenarla y liberarla de manera rápida y desesperada, puedo ver las líneas de su rostro contonearse de genuino placer. Porque a Hermione Granger la enciende como dinamita que la folle duro en el trasero. Y a mí también.

─¿A ella también la miras así cuando la follas?─ me pregunta de manera desafiante. Sé que sabe la respuesta y no quiero contestar lo que sé que quiere escuchar, pero no puedo mentirle, porque sería estúpido de mi parte creer que puedo salirme con la mía.

─En la puta vida tuve un polvo siquiera la mitad de bueno con ella.─ Hermione Granger sonríe en el espejo con satisfacción.

La veo abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando sus ojos se cierran con fiereza y un grito agudo se cuela por entre los dientes. La mismísima imagen frente a mí me lleva directamente al borde y como si fuéramos una maldita pareja enamorada acabamos a la vez. Los dos gruñendo y gimiendo de un placer que lejos está de ser puro y digno. Es sucio y prohibido pero mierda si no se siente demasiado bien como para frenar.

Me quedo donde estoy por unos momentos más. Llenándola completamente mientras mis ojos grises vuelven a dar con los suyos en el espejo. Esta vez no son desafiantes o juguetones, son abatidos y extenuados y el saber que ella está completamente carente de energía por cómo la hice sentir, amenaza con ponerme duro como una maldita piedra una vez más.

─No podemos frenar─ suelta con lentitud, de manera que parece que se está convenciendo a ella misma mucho más de lo que me está convenciendo a mí. ─No podemos frenar cuando se siente así─ asiento porque sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere.

Cuando me salgo de ella, una parte de los restos blancos y perlados de mi orgasmo salen conmigo, mientras otra queda asomando por su trasero. Tomo papel sanitario y lo limpio de manera rápida y efectiva, tirando la evidencia al retrete y jalando la cadena para que desaparezca de manera permanente. Acomodo mi pantalón de manera veloz y ágil, porque el tiempo se acumula y nuestra ausencia está cada vez más cerca de ser notada. Ella lo entiende, porque se acomoda el vestido a la misma velocidad y luego usa su varita para deshacerse de cualquier arruga que estuviera diciendo presente.

Estoy listo para irme, cuando sus ojos marrones encuentran los míos una vez más y sin que diga nada sé lo que quiere. Doy un paso adelante y tomo su cuello entre mis manos de manera posesiva, antes de rodearle la boca con la mía y besarla con pasión. Ella responde, gimiendo de manera suave y sumisa. Más de una vez me he preguntado si eso espera de mí, si espera que juguemos al amo y al sumiso, pero después me golpea porque usé un término que no le gustó o me grita por llegar tan tarde que apenas si tendremos tiempo de juego previo.

─Estás hermosa.─ recuerdo mencionarle porque no es mía y no me corresponde hacerle un cumplido, pero Merlín si no es despampanante. Ella sonríe de manera soberbia antes de encarar la puerta y desaparecer por la misma. Me toca a mí ser el que espera esta vez. Tengo para diez minutos allí encerrado y con la amenaza de sentirme endureciendo una vez más, decido abrir el cierre de mi pantalón, tomar mi miembro entre mis manos y recordar los delicados labios rojos alrededor del mismo sólo minutos atrás. Esta vez, sin embargo, sí acabo dentro de su garganta y ella traga todo como la buena alumna que es.


	3. 3: M

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Paso rápidamente a dejarles el capítulo tres de esta historia.**

 **Mis vacaciones han finalizado y vuelvo a tener clases y trabajo con el cual cumplir. El resto de la semana estaré atorada de cosillas para hacer así que elegí subírselos ahora para que no tengan que esperar hasta el domingo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un ratito para dejarme sus reviews. También a aquellos que pusieron Perfidia en follow y/o favorito. En un ratito les contesto sus comentarios.**

 **Este capitulo, como el fic entero, va dedicado a Houdiniboom. Gracias Caro por tus eterna paciencia y tu constante buena onda. Sobre todo gracias por leer esto y ayudarme a corregirlo lo más que podemos.**

 **La última aclaración es: lo que está en cursiva es parte del flashback. Creo que está claro pero lo aclaro por las dudas.**

 **Ahora si, beso enorme,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

Mi brazo está descansando en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encuentra Astoria. La cena acaba de finalizar y por alguna razón alguien concluyó que eso equivale a fulminar las luces del lugar. La carpa está sumergida en una tenue luz que viene de las cientos de titilantes lamparitas alrededor. Se siente como estar dentro de una condenada botella repleta de luciérnagas. La gente en las repartidas mesas están conversando o iniciando su camino a la improvisada pista de baile que se ha formado en el centro del lugar. De fondo suena una música suave, una especie de balada romántica que no evita hacerme sentir como que sobro en el lugar. Es íntimo y privado y creo que tendría más sentido si sólo Potter y su esposa estuvieran aquí dentro.

─¿Qué opinas, Draco?─ me pregunta Astoria dejando caer su delicada silueta contra mi, forzándome a rodearla con mis brazos en un gesto cariñoso.

Le sonrío, mientras intento recordar qué es exactamente lo que está conversando con la mujer de cabello violeta y nariz de tucán. Sólo recuerdo haber escuchado que la misma se dedicaba a la moda y que no era de por aquí. Algo de conocer a la familia de la cuñada de Ginevra suena familiar.

─Vas a tener que repetirme la pregunta amor, porque me he distraído─ respondo antes de depositarle un beso en la cima de la cabeza a Tori, quien suelta una suave carcajada.

─Cariño, debes aprender el arte de la diplomacia. No puedes decirnos abiertamente que encuentras nuestra charla aburrida.─ muevo mis ojos grises a los de la mujer sentada al lado de Tori, procurando que se noten mis disculpas. Astoria se acurruca aún más contra mí y estoy bastante seguro que las palabras te amo salen de sus labios. En consecuencia vuelvo a mirarla a ella y le aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo.

─Le estaba diciendo a su mujer, señor Malfoy, que no puedo imaginar a alguien más indicado que ella para que sea el rostro de la campaña de otoño invierno.─ mis ojos vuelven a los de la mujer cerca nuestro y sé que hay una mueca de disconformidad en mi rostro. La idea no me hace ninguna gracia y es que tal vez soy un condenado posesivo que se cree que su mujer es su pertenencia. No lo creo, sin embargo, creo que temo que la gente vea lo hermosa que es. No sólo por fuera, sino por dentro también, y que toda esa atención le abra la mente y se de cuenta que se casó con un hijo de puta.

─¿Lo imaginas, amor?─ pregunta sonriendo con la felicidad de una niña. A veces se siente como que Astoria lo es, como que es en verdad una niña, es demasiado pura y demasiado ingenua. Sobre todo porque está impoluta y no se supone que uno alcance la mitad de sus veinte sin estar manchado por la mierda del mundo. ─Yo modelando.

─Por supuesto que lo imagino, Tori─ respondo de manera certera y determinante. ─Eres una visión, amor.─ su estilizada figura se aleja de mí, obligándome a soltar el agarre que tengo alrededor de su cuerpo.

─Baila conmigo, Draco Malfoy.─ me pide con la certeza de que le diré que si.

Me pongo de pie luego de que ella lo hace y la dejo tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme en dirección a la pista de baile. La melodía que inunda el ambiente es lenta y delicada, por lo que las parejas a nuestro alrededor están sujetadas en un profundo abrazo mientras se mecen al ritmo de la melodía. Mi mujer apoya su mejilla contra mi pecho, a la par que yo la tomo de la cadera y comienzo a moverme de un lado al otro. Mis sentidos están empapados de su aroma, de su calor y de la familiaridad que se desarrolla con los años de formar una vida juntos. No puedo evitar sonreír al notar que sus ojos están cerrados y se encuentra completamente perdida en el momento.

─Te amo.─ me dice al finalizar la canción, como si el baile compartido hubiera sido un recordatorio tan abrumador que tuvo que mencionarlo de manera inmediata. En respuesta me inclino hacia delante y le rodeo los labios con los míos, en un gesto cariñoso.

─Yo también.─ le aseguro con voz inquebrantable.

Me dispongo a bailar una pieza más, cuando veo a Ronald Weasley avanzando en nuestra dirección. Sé exactamente cuales son sus intenciones y por más que desearía golpearlo con toda la fuerza que soy capaz de llevar a mi puño, conjuro una expresión neutral en mi rostro y espero pacientemente a que alcance nuestro destino.

─¿Malfoy, no te molesta que baile con Tori un rato, verdad?─ niego lentamente con la cabeza y dejo todo de mí para suavizar las comisuras de mis labios que amenazan con contraerse en un gesto de desaprobación. ─Es que ahora viene la tanda de música movida y tú eres muchas cosas, pero divertido no es una de ellas.─ ríe en complicidad con mi mujer, quien pretende enojarse con Ronald, por más que sé que se complotan contra mí cada vez que están juntos en mi cercanía.

─Todos en esta maldita carpa saben que soy mejor que tú en todo, Weasley─ comento, intentando sonar jocoso. ─Pero vé, no dejes que te arruine tu falsa noción de la vida.─ no dice nada y sonrío para mí mismo cuando me doy cuenta que se han alejado. No sé si soy mejor que Weasley en todo, pero hay una categoría en la que lo supero con creces y es en la que involucra follarme a su mujer.

Su rostro aparece en mi mente con la desesperación que trae consigo una adicción. En instantes estoy recorriendo el interior de la carpa en busca de ella. Sé que ya tuvimos nuestro encuentro esa noche, pero quiero verla, quiero ver que hace, quiero que me vea para que se acuerde como me sentí dentro de ella sólo horas atrás. No me sorprendo cuando la encuentro un tanto recluida. Está parada en uno de los rincones de la carpa concentrada en la gente que baila. Su vestido luce intacto y lo mismo ocurre con su maquillaje. Casi que siento ganas de avanzar a toda velocidad y devorarle la boca con semejante necesidad que el labial rojo quede desparramado en todo su rostro y en el mío también. Que por una vez en la vida no tengamos que borrar la evidencia de la perfección que somos cuando estamos juntos.

─Que raro encontrarte reclusa en la mitad de una fiesta.─ los ojos marrones de ella se elevan hasta dar en los grises míos. Juro que puedo notar un leve temblor en su figura y si tengo que apostar digo que se asocia al recuerdo que acaba de ser proyectado en su mente.

─¿Está tu esposa con mi marido?─ me pregunta con tono de pocos amigos. No somos amigos y a veces, por como se dirije a mi cuando no estamos en la intimidad, creo que ni siquiera me soporta. La idea me corroe por dentro como ácido al metal, pero lo pongo a un lado cuando recuerdo como grita agónicamente mi nombre mientras acabo dentro de ella.

─Bailando─ confirmo a la vez que asiento con mi cabeza. Por primera vez me concentro en la pequeña copa que tiene en su mano. Está al borde de quedar vacía una vez más, pero aún es posible percibir el líquido ámbar que alguna vez residió allí dentro. ─¿Qué bebes?─ pregunto, intentando ampliar nuestro tema de conversación. En respuesta consigo una mirada juguetona, una de aquellas que me da cuando la tensión sexual se eleva como el vapor del agua hirviendo.

─Cognac─ responde con una voz grave y rasposa que conozco a la perfección. Agradezco que estamos levemente alejados de la muchedumbre, porque del fondo de mi garganta nace un gruñido de excitación. Vuelvo a mirarla de manera fija y como si mi cabeza fuera sumergida en un pensadero, la abrumante secuencia de eventos que dieron origen a todo vuelven a mí.

 _ **Once meses atrás**_

 _La mansión está atiborrada de invitados. Astoria planeó este evento por la totalidad de un año y el que esté ocurriendo sin alteraciones ni interrupciones me pone muy feliz por ella. La veo avanzar entre la multitud, conversando con cada invitado allí presente, mientras la liviana tela de su vestido verde la hace lucir como esmeralda líquida. Es hermosa en todas las maneras que una mujer puede serlo y como yo soy mugre, elijo contemplarla a la distancia._

 _La velada procura ser un evento de caridad. La familia Malfoy es famosa por lanzar dicho baile todos los años. Cuando yo era un niño y hasta que me casé con Tori, la labor le correspondía a mi madre. En aquellos tiempos la lista de invitados era severamente más reducida y consistía pura y exclusivamente en magos y brujas de de sangre pura y mortífagos. Más comunmente que no, los invitados cumplian ambos requisitos. Mi mujer eliminó esa regla en la primer ocasión que tuvo de poner sus manos en la organización, es por eso que ahora está en mi hogar el renombrado trío dorado al cual tanto le debemos. Sarcasmo de lado y no tan de lado._

 _Hay una sola característica que mi mujer no se ha atrevido a cambiar y no puedo decir que la culpo. Desde el inicio de semejante evento que el visionario Malfoy a cargo procuró tener dos cosas a mano: vasos que se llenen por cuenta propia y muy, muy buen alcohol. Nadie, no importa cuán rico, tiene ganas de dar amplias pilas de oro a causas de las cuales no entienden nada porque no mueren de hambre o no se encuentran enfermos._

─ _Draco, estoy comenzando a pensar que me evitas a propósito .─ cada músculo en mi cuerpo me ruega que me mueva de manera que un asentimiento quede claro._

 _Blaise Zabini está empecinado en hacer negocios juntos. No sólo no tiene ninguna necesidad mi compañía en saltar a la cama con otra mucho menor, sino que mi antiguo compañero de colegio es tan nefasto a la hora de tomar decisiones administrativas que le doy meses antes de que Zabini Corp. se vaya por el retrete. Malfoy Enterprises no tiene por qué seguir el mismo camino._

 _En mi rostro acaba apareciendo una mueca soberbia y aburrida. Ese es mi estado natural, aquel en el cual me burlo de la gente y me cago en las sensibilidades de vivir en sociedad. Hace años me etiquetaron como un hijo de puta, y el mejor hijo de puta siempre intentaré ser. Muevo mis ojos grises hasta dar con los negros de Blaise. Su piel morena está un tanto pálida y el tambaleo de su figura me dice que ha hecho uso del buen alcohol a su disposición._

─ _Blaise, quiero disfrutar de la velada por Tori. Ha trabajado duro para que esté todo de maravilla y sé que le enojaría que me disponga a discutir de negocios.─ Zabini asiente, en su estado de estupor mi excusa le suena convincente. La remato para terminar con ese baile de tire y afloje de una buena vez por todas. ─Pásate el lunes por mi oficina y escucharé tus propuestas con detenimiento.─ una vez más asiente, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse._

 _Aprovecho la situación para salir del salón por un momento. Quiero respirar lejos de toda la gente que sonríe como si sus vidas no fueran una mierda. No puedo sonreír tanto, no puedo pretender y eso que mi vida en los últimos años ha sido condenadamente positiva. Igualmente estoy asqueado y el alcohol no ayuda a tolerar las cosas._

 _Avanzo por el largo pasillo que eventualmente desemboca en una amplia biblioteca. Es el pasillo contrario al cual ha sido asignado para el uso de baños y sé que estaré tranquilo. No llego a pasar por fuera de la primer puerta, cuando algo dentro me llama la atención. La madera está a medio cerrar. En el interior sé que hay un juego de muebles de antaño en colores morado. Los eligió mi madre antes de adoptar la habitación como sala de té en la cual encerrarse con sus amigas a cuchichear y pretender ser las perfectas damas de sangre pura. En los últimos años que asistí a Hogwarts, sin embargo, mi madre lo usaba para encerrarse a llorar y tomar alcohol hasta que le fuera imposible controlar el agarre de la fina copa de cristal._

 _En esta ocasión está Hermione Granger._

 _Está sentada en uno de los amplios sofás de un sólo cuerpo. Su esbelta figura luce desgarbada, como si estuviera dando su mejor intento de imitación de un saco de patatas. Son sus ojos marrones los que captan la atención. Están incandescentes debido a las caprichosas llamas del hogar a leña. Es la única fuente de iluminación en la habitación y sé que es producto de algún hechizo realizado por ella. Esa habitación rara vez es visitada por mí o por mi mujer._

 _Empujo lentamente la puerta, revelando que he descubierto su escondite. Años atrás, cuando éramos más jóvenes, Granger solía pasar las veladas bailando y conversando con todos los presentes. No estoy seguro exactamente qué le ocurrió, pero con el paso del tiempo su prerrogativa cambió y de pronto encontrarla en una fiesta se volvió todo un desafío. Personalmente nunca me dispuse a buscarla, pero sí he visto a Weasley preguntando a los presentes si alguien había visto a su mujer._

─ _Este pasillo no está habilitado para los invitados ─ comento, por más que sé que poco le importa. Está acostumbrada a romper las reglas. En respuesta me da media sonrisa torcida y un tanto arrogante. Me hace acordar a nadie más ni nadie menos que a mí y esa es una ocurrencia extraña en sí misma._

 _Adentro mis piernas en la habitación, deteniéndome antes a entornar la puerta nuevamente. Ella no dice nada, sólo concentra sus ojos marrones en mi figura. Alcanzo el sofá de un sólo cuerpo a su lado y tomo asiento con la misma desfachatez que presenta ella. Parecemos adolescentes alcoholizados y petulantes que se esconden de los niños populares. Me doy cuenta enseguida, sin embargo, que esa es toda una idea fallida. Ella luce un vestido de gala negro y un labial rojo que seduce a cualquier hombre presente. Ella jamás sería una chica poco popular. No ahora, no cuando se ha convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha con una personalidad arrolladora y una confianza que sacude el piso bajo los zapatos de taco alto que siempre calza._

─ _¿No puede una dama alejarse un momento para tener un trago por cuenta propia?─ me pregunta elevando la delicada botella de cristal donde descansa cerca de un litro del cognac más añejo en toda la mansión. Quedó aquí desde la época de mi madre. Me es imposible asegurar cuánto sale cada gota ámbar dentro de esa botella, pero Salazar sabe que es una buena cantidad de oro._

─ _No recuerdo que justamente esa elección estuviera incluida en el menú del evento.─ una vez más sonríe de manera soberbia. Sus ojos marrones encuentran los grises míos y la veo guiñarme uno con la torpeza de una persona que tomó una elevada dosis de alcohol. Es muy a mi pesar que termino sonriendo de manera arrogante, encontrando por primera vez en mi vida, cómica a Hermione Granger._

─ _Estoy dispuesta a compartir.─ bromea, extendiendo la botella. La tomo, pero únicamente para apoyarla en el piso al lado de mi sofá. No es por el valor del cognac, ni por mi siempre presente dificultad para compartir, está más bien relacionado con que ella parece haber tomado más que suficiente por la duración de la noche. ─Tacaño─ susurra al contemplar mis acciones._

─ _Weasley va a comenzar a buscarte en cualquier momento─ menciono al pasar, intentando cambiar el tema. Los ojos marrones de ella están concentrados en las danzantes llamas delante nuestro. Más allá de los sillones y una mesa de cristal entre ambos, el resto de la habitación queda sumergida en la oscuridad. La atmósfera se siente íntima y yo no me atrevo a aceptar que eso me está poniendo nervioso. Hermione Granger siempre logra ponerme nervioso. Años atrás creí que se debía a su origen. Con el tiempo acepté que no se trataba de eso. Se trata de siempre sentir que tengo que impresionarla. Como si fuera mi profesora y yo el estúpido alumno que perpetuamente intenta demostrar que sabe lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir orgullosa._

─ _Ni lo menciones─ pide en medio de un gruñido de disconformidad._

─ _¿Problemas en el paraíso, eh?─ pregunto de manera jocosa._

─ _Algo así.─ suelta de forma reticente antes de mirarme de mala gana. Sus ojos me invitan al desafío en el cual intente burlarme de ella una vez más. No creo ser capaz de lidiar con las consecuencias. Reculo como el condenado cobarde que he sido toda mi vida._

─ _El matrimonio es una bestia difícil de domar─ comento con certeza, porque tengo experiencia en el tema y sé que es una batalla diaria. Ella asiente, concentrada en el fuego y no en mí. Elijo el momento para notar cuanto más adulta luce. Se percibe en especial en la confianza que destila y en su presentación al mundo. Está maquillada, con el cabello revuelto que ya no luce torpe e impresentable, sino como una melena exótica asociada a una imagen sensual. Es gracias a su figura. Es esbelta y si bien no tiene demasiado en el área del busto, ni tampoco en el trasero, como ya he comprobado en el pasado, su vestuario ajustado y elegante la vuelve digna de habitar las fantasías de cualquier mago de sangre caliente._

─ _También lo es el sexo.─ creo que imaginé sus palabras, pero sus ojos marrones se posan en los míos confirmando que en realidad las soltó. No sé si son los nervios o es el desconcierto de la escena frente a mí, pero acabo soltando lo único habitando mi mente en este momento._

─ _No se supone que uno dome el sexo─ su cuerpo se mueve rápidamente, dejando su figura sentada de manera erguida por primera vez desde que entré en esta habitación._

─ _¡Exacto!─ exclama con demasiado entusiasmo. Debe ser un treinta por ciento de Hermione Granger hablando y el otro setenta por ciento es el cognac. ─¿Por qué es entonces que mi marido no lo entiende? Hay tantas ocasiones en las que uno puede recaer en el misionero antes de que leer un libro de tejer se vuelva más interesante.─ río. Genuinamente suelto una carcajada estruendosa que en mi vida imaginé que pudiera ser causada por Hermione Granger. Es de por sí raro que yo ría. Mis rasgos angulosos suelen ser agraciados con una mueca soberbia y de hijo de puta que combina perfectamente con mi esencia como ser humano._

─ _Háblalo con él, Granger─ comento al pasar. Es totalmente normal que me siente a conversar con ella y le dé consejos de como mejorar su vida sexual. Eso es lo que me repito una y otra vez para no comenzar a sonrojarme. Y para no tener que salir de allí como un niño demasiado sensible a temas de adultos._

─ _¿Te crees que no lo he hecho?─ suena indignada. Procuro no reírme una vez más porque no sé de lo que es capaz una Hermione Granger alcoholizada y cabreada a la vez. ─Pero yo quedo como una condenada ninfómana cuando sugiero que lo hagamos sobre el escritorio de mi oficina o en el baño de la casa de sus padres.─ así que Granger disfruta la idea de agregar variedad en el dormitorio. Suena en ambas cantidades sorpresivo como totalmente lógico. ─Tú sabes que tengo una necesidad patológica de querer ser la mejor en todo. O al menos en todo lo que considero de importancia.─ asiento de manera inmediata._

─ _Lo sabemos todos desde que tenemos once años, Granger.─ le recuerdo con cierta amargura. La maldita bruja hija de muggles que tengo frente a mí, me causó mil y un problemas en mis años de escuela, justamente por ser la mejor de la clase. Digamos que Lucius Malfoy no estaba muy de acuerdo con que alguien de mi apellido no fuera el primero. Si él hubiera estado en el aula con esta condenada bruja hubiera entendido lo imposible de su requerimiento._

─ _¿Por qué sería diferente con el sexo, entonces?─ es una pregunta, pero no estoy seguro que esté esperando mi respuesta. ─Quiero saber lo que se siente probar posiciones nuevas, hacerlo en lugares donde estén al borde de encontrarnos, quiero que descubra cada rincón de mi cuerpo y que me deje hacerle lo mismo. ¡Mierda! ni siquiera quiere hacerlo parado detrás mío porque dice que el no verme a los ojos lo hace sentir como que me está desvalorizando.─ una vez más quiero reír, pero no lo hago._

 _Es en este momento en el que veo a Hermione Granger con ojos totalmente distintos por primera vez. La bruja es condenadamente atractiva y seductora y me está hablando como una sirena que me llama al mar. Quiero decirle que la entiendo en algunos aspectos, porque Astoria tampoco es muy aventurera. Es clásica y conservadora y no está a favor de que acabe en su garganta, ni tampoco de que la sienta acabando en mi lengua. No me cabe ninguna duda que la lujuria está diciendo presente en mis ojos grises. Refleja la batalla empedernida que está ocurriendo en mi interior. Es mi líbido atacando con armas mortales a mi moral. El mismo está ganando con la decadencia con la que suele acabar triunfando todo lo que le está prohibido al ser humano. Se acordó miles de años atrás que lo correcto es la monogamia. Morgana sabe que si Hermione Granger me dice que sí en este momento, tiro mi fidelidad por la ventana y luego entierro la vergüenza como un cadáver putrefacto. Rogando que el olor a podrido no llegue a la nariz de mi mujer._

─ _¿Qué estás pensando?─ me pregunta lentamente, mientras su labio inferior parece haber quedado atrapado entre sus dientes. Es un gesto involuntario y lo reconozco a la perfección. Cuando mi contrato con Tori aún estaba en el aire y vivía soltero, más de una bruja me miró de esa manera._

─ _Que quiero enseñarte cómo se sienten todas esas cosas─ es un susurro, porque si bien me he animado a confesárselo, el pánico me tiene entre sus garras. Ella asiente antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar a donde me encuentro sentado. No sé que está por hacer y eso me pone en estado de alerta. Soy la presa de un cazador al cual se le sienten las botas aplastar la grava. Mi destino está en sus manos._

 _Su brazo se extiende y sin decir nada rodea mi muñeca con sus delicados dedos. Es un gesto cariñoso provocando que sienta el reflujo de los deliciosos canapés de cangrejo subiendo por mi garganta. Amo a mi mujer, la amo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero cada músculo me está diciendo que haga lo que la bruja enfrente mío quiere, porque al final del túnel me estará esperando la entrada al paraíso._

 _Me pongo de pie como ella quiere. Su vestido de seda negro está aferrado a su silueta y cuando le rodeo la cintura la hace lucir como tinta entre mis manos. No le digo nada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estoy devorando la boca en un ataque que es más defensivo que otra cosa. Sus manos están en mi cabello en la brevedad y cuando sus uñas recorren de manera posesiva mi cuero cabelludo, estoy gruñendo contra sus labios con fiereza._

 _Ninguno de los frena las ministraciones. Ninguno de los dos se anima a decir que es un error. Ninguno de los dos quiere aceptar que es un error y estoy seguro que si alguna vez esto se repite, los dos seguiremos creyendo que es cualquier cosa, menos una maldita equivocación. Doy un paso hacia atrás, en dirección a donde sé que se encuentra un antiguo escritorio de madera. Nunca fui bueno calculando nada, en consecuencia su cadera choca contra el borde de forma brusca y tosca. Esa es nuestra señal, esa es nuestra coartada para decir que tenemos que frenar, por respeto a toda la gente que nos cree honorables y por amor a aquellos que llevan puesta la otra banda dorada en su mano izquierda. Ella no lo hace, sino que clava sus uñas de manera aún más profunda en mi piel. Mi única respuesta reside en apoyarla sobre el escritorio y comenzar a subir la falda de su vestido._

 _Hermione Granger no sólo me deja, sino que suelta ininteligibles susurros que transmiten la sensación de aliento. Que me apure. Que esté dentro de ella. Que la haga sentir de esa manera que tanto ansía sentirse. Tardo segundos hasta revelar sus bronceadas piernas y aquel lugar que debería estar cubierto por ropa interior, pero que ya está al descubierto para que me familiarice de manera rápida y dedicada. Comienzo a darme cuenta a qué se refiere, porque si supiera que mi mujer no lleva nada debajo del vestido verde que está luciendo en este momento en el salón de fiesta, hubiera ideado la manera de arrastrarla fuera de allí y follarla contra la pared con desesperación._

 _Sus ojos marrones encuentran los grises míos y la veo mover su mirada al cinto plateado que sujeta mi pantalón de vestir negro. No faltará ocasión, pero quiero que pruebe algo nuevo, quiero que concluya que no fue un error que hagamos esto. Deslizo mis manos por sus muslos de forma posesiva, antes de encontrar el lugar detrás de sus rodillas. Con un tirón brusco le estoy abriendo las piernas hasta donde sé, debe comenzar a dolerle. El pequeño jadeo que suelta me lo confirma, provocando que una mueca de arrogancia aparezca en mi rostro._

─ _¿Qué haces?─ pregunta en medio del estupor. Si tengo que calificarlo digo que por primera vez en la noche es ella la que suena nerviosa._

─ _Dijiste que querías probar algo nuevo─ no le revelo que hace mucho que no hago acabar a una mujer de esta manera y en consecuencia desciendo hasta que mis rodillas están apoyadas sobre la gruesa alfombra en el suelo. Muevo mi rostro hacia delante, clavando mis dientes en el interior de sus muslos. Sé que es primitivo y que es de completo idiota, pero quiero que quede algo marcado. Quiero que cuando use el hechizo para hacer desaparecer el morado de las marcas que deje detrás, confirme que en verdad ocurrió. Que yo Draco Malfoy la follé como nadie más en su vida._

 _Hundo mi rostro hasta que esté lo más cerca posible de su centro pero sin tocarlo. Que sienta la anticipación. Que crea que está al borde de perder la cordura, pura y exclusivamente porque yo no termino de hacer contacto con ella. Son mis dedos los primero que se mueven. Separan los pliegues brillosos que me revelan que está completamente húmeda. Que está tan condenadamente excitada por toda la situación, como lo estoy yo. Mi erección dura y firme chocando contra el cierre de mi pantalón._

 _Recorro la totalidad de su entrada. Desparramo la humedad por sus pliegues y juego con la sensibilidad del área. Muevo mis ojos grises a su rostro para ver qué está haciendo. Es un intento de comprobar si puedo adivinar lo que está habitando en su mente. No dice nada con palabras, pero el marrón destella voracidad y anticipación. Cedo ante la silenciosa plegaria que está enviando en mi dirección. Llevo mi rostro al lugar entre sus piernas antes de trazar la entrada, pero esta vez con mi lengua. El gemido es agudo y necesitado. Si éste fuera mi primer encuentro sexual, sé que hubiera acabado en mi pantalón como un pre-puberto. Escucharla sonar así, el escuchar la necesidad que mi contacto puede producirle, me está llevando al borde de mi entereza mental y amenazando con hacerla estallar en un millón de pequeños fragmentos._

─ _Por favor─ ruega en un susurro. ─Por favor dime que no vas a frenar─ mi respuesta la recibe con mi lengua encontrando la pequeña bola de nervios que le va a hacer perder la cabeza. Me concentro en ella. Me concentro en entender cómo algo se puede volver tan adictivo tan rápido. Su aroma, su sabor, su humedad, la calidez de su piel, pero sobre todo sus sonidos. Las súplicas, los ruegos, la fervorosidad con la que me confiesa que responde a mis ministraciones._

 _La siento enredar su dedos en mi cabello y sujetarlo con bronca. Mi contraataque es sencillo pero eficiente. Mientras mi boca se asegura que aquella bola de nervios esté perfectamente atendida, dos de mis dígitos hacen su camino dentro de ella. Su agarre se incrementa y lo mismo ocurre con sus gemidos, entre pequeño jadeo y pequeño sollozo, murmura que por favor no frene. Son segundos en los que acelero el movimiento de mi mano y esta vez el gemido es un genuino grito. Es agudo y necesitado. Prácticamente se lo puede calificar de desgarrador. Cuando siento los restos de su orgasmo contra mi lengua, estoy sonriendo como un condenado hijo de puta._

─ _¿Alguna vez te probaste?─ le pregunto de manera posesiva mientras llevo a sus labios los dos dedos húmedos que instantes atrás estaban dentro de ella. Espero que me rechace, que me diga que no quiere saber nada, pero abre la boca como una condenada buena alumna y traza con su lengua el largo de los mismos como si estuviera devorando el más delicioso de los bombones helados. ─¿Dónde mierda tuviste este lado oculto cuando teníamos diecinueve?─ le pregunto, rememorando una época donde yo no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Ella suelta mis dedos de dentro de su boca antes de responderme._

─ _Animándome a tener mi primera vez─ estoy por decir algo cuando me interrumpe. ─Una pena que no me animé a pedirte que fueras tú el que me enseñara de sexo.─ su voz no suena infantil, pero sí sumisa y sus ojos marrones están clavados en los míos de modo seductor. ─Tal vez puedas hacerlo ahora._

─ _Aférrate─ demando de manera autoritaria, antes de volver a tomarla por debajo de las rodillas y obligarla a rodear mi cadera. Nuevamente chocamos contra el destino, el cual es la pared sumergida en la oscuridad. La diferencia es que esta vez el golpe fue a propósito. Ella gruñe antes de descender su rostro a mi cuello y morder de la forma que lo haría una reina vampiresa. Gruño, obligando a que se aferre a mi. Rápidamente me encargo del cinto en mi cintura. Cuando está desabrochado y lo mismo mi pantalón, estoy liberando mi erección y sin decir nada estoy dentro de ella._

 _No sé en dónde reside la diferencia entre mujer y mujer, pero es tan real como la diferencia entre los sabores de cada gragea. Todas se sienten bien, porque su humedad, su calidez, la estrechez, todo está diseñado para que cuando uno esté dentro de ellas pueda sentirse lentamente desarmándose y dando paso al estupor de la pasión. Pero hay algunas que no sólo te hacen sentir bien, sino que te consumen desde dentro como un cáncer y te dejan a su disposición con alguna alteración de la maldición imperius._

 _Hermione Granger es esa mujer._

 _El gemido que nace de dentro de ella es lacónico, lento y desesperado. Es placer en su más pura forma. Yo la entiendo, porque mi gemido suena sumamente similar al de ella. Me muevo hacia atrás, abandonando la perfección de su centro, antes de embestir con furia una vez más. Imagino que su espalda debe estar doliendo con los choques contra la pared. No me importa y a ella parece que tampoco. Para cuando vuelvo a salir y vuelvo a embestirla lo hago con más fervorosidad. Hermione Granger acaba gimiendo en mi oído de forma desesperada._

─ _Más fuerte─ susurra en mi oído, antes de tomar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y tirar. Gruño, porque no puedo creer que tenga el tupé de demandar cosas. Comienzo a follarla más fuerte y enseguida olvido mi bronca, porque tenía razón, se siente aún mejor._

 _Gemidos, gruñidos, arañazos, mordiscos._

 _Le dejo hacer lo que desee conmigo._

 _Cuando siento las paredes de su interior cerrarse alrededor mío en un orgasmo enfurecido, estoy gritando como nunca en mi vida. Acabo dentro de ella, dejando más de lo que creí que fuera posible. Los resultados son escombros de un desastre natural. Su cuerpo aferrado al mio con desesperación, su aliento cálido y errático justo en mi oído, yo aún dentro de ella y mi boca succionando en su cuello con la esperanza de dejar la más posesiva de las marcas._

─ _¿Te sientes como una mierda?─ me pregunta al oído. Lo bizarro es escuchar esa pregunta sin estar empapada de absoluta culpa y miseria. Aún así asiento, porque si me siento como una mierda, por más que volvería a hacer lo que recién hicimos mil veces más. ─¿Lo suficiente como para no volver a hacerlo?─ esta vez niego en una reacción tan instantánea que debería asquearme. ─Excelente, porque acabo de encontrar el paraíso y me rehuso a partir._

─¿Alguna vez te arrepientes?─ pregunto con lentitud. Su esbelta figura envuelta en rojo es una visión que pone en jaque cada uno de mis sentidos.

─Algunas noches─ confiesa mirándome a los ojos. Me otorga más honestidad de la que creo merecer. Enseguida recuerdo que yo tampoco le he mentido a ella. Lo nuestro por más retorcido y miserable que sea, es honesto desde las bases. Ambos somos una mierda. Ambos estamos completamente jugados. ─Cuando Ron habla del futuro. Cuando habla de la familia que quiere que tengamos o cuando menciona que al cumplir diez años de casados debemos reafirmar los votos. Ahí es cuando me arrepiento.

No sé qué decir a aquello. Astoria es el amor de mi vida y siempre estuvimos de acuerdo que eventualmente tendríamos hijos. Ella mencionó algo de una gran familia, pero sé que no corre en los genes de los Malfoy la multiplicidad de hijos. Probablemente alcancemos a tener uno y sea más que suficiente para provocar una transformación radical en nuestras vidas.

¿Qué haré entonces?

¿Puedo ser un gran padre y un gran esposo si en la oscuridad me estoy follando a otra mujer?

Sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. También sé que no quiero escuchar dicha respuesta.

─¿Será esa nuestra fecha de expiración?─ la pregunta es tan genuina que puedo sentir mis piernas temblar en anticipación a su respuesta. ─Cuando tú seas madre o yo sea padre.

─Quiero decirte que sí─ confiesa dejando la copa vacía sobre la mesa más cercana. Sus ojos marrones se posan en los míos. Creo que es la primera vez que los veo totalmente aterrados. Si no estuviéramos aquí, si no estuviéramos rodeados de tantas personas, la envolvería en un abrazo y le susurraría como a una criatura que todo estará bien. ─Pero hay días en los que no puedo parar el temblor de mi cuerpo de tanto que deseo que hagamos lo que hacemos. Hay noches en las que quiero llorar de la frustración porque no puedo despertar al hombre que duerme a mi lado para que me haga todas las cosas que tú me haces.─ estoy por decir algo, pero me interrumpe. ─Tengo instantes de pánico donde veo todo borroso, pero son aquellos instantes de lucidez en los que sé que no quiero que esto se acabe. No me importa nuestras realidades o nuestras obligaciones.─ no puedo asegurarlo, pero creo escuchar su voz quebrarse. ─Somos una mierda, Draco. Y sobre todo somos asquerosamente egoístas, pero no sé cuánta gente estaría dispuesta a dejar lo que tenemos. Cuando estamos juntos cierro los ojos y te juro que veo el paraíso.


	4. 4: O

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Perdón la demora de este capitulo. Estoy super enferma. Recién ahora resucitando un poco así que aproveche que me levanté para publicar esto.**

 **No está revisado por la genio de Carolina a.k.a. houdiniboom porque no tuve ni tiempo de enviárselo.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus comentario en esta historia. Ha tenido una recepción mucho más positiva de la que esperaba. En especial porque veo que están interesadas e idean teorías del destino de fic de modo elaborado.**

 **Contesté ya varios mensajes. Si a alguien le falta pronto tendrá mis agradecimientos.**

 **Les dejo un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

 _La oficina está tranquila._

Mis piernas avanzan con decisión por los pasillos de la cima del rascacielos donde está ubicada Malfoy Enterprises. Los ambientes son amplios, pero perseveran en asociar el nombre de mi familia a un grupo de psicóticos con tendencias destructivas. La imagen está en los pisos oscuros, en la decoración que emula una potente inquisición y en la siempre presente falta de luz que se asocia a cada ambiente de la gótica mansión que tantos cientos de años atrás fue elevada a las afueras de esta mismísima ciudad.

Al fondo del camino que estoy recorriendo puedo ver a Gloria, mi secretaria, concentrando sus enormes ojos verdes en mi. Es una niña, recién salida de Hogwarts y con prospectos de futuro. Lo más resonante es su origen irlandés, el cual aparece en su acento y está siempre presente en sus pecas, el cabello anaranjado y la piel blanca como la nieve. No puedo evitar reírme al ver el patético intento de seducción que lanza en mi dirección. Los he visto venir desde que la ubiqué en el antiguo escritorio fuera de mi oficina. Mi juego es el de jactarme de ignorante y dejarla seguir sacando ventaja de la posición en la que se encuentra, al menos hasta que la situación se vuelva insostenible.

─Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy─ saluda como siempre, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a tomar mi portafolio y mi abrigo. Entra a mi oficina detrás de mí y ubica cada elemento en su correspondiente lugar. Soy un hijo de puta con cierta tendencia al orden. Una secretaria años atrás intentó cambiar la manera en que elijo organizar todo y se encontró repartiendo currículums por el callejón Diagon veinticuatro horas después.

─Bueno días, Gloria─ saludo de manera estoica y hasta un tanto reticente. Que nunca se olvide que soy un hijo de puta. ─¿Hay alguna llamada de Theodore Nott?─ pregunto muy a mi pesar.

Ha transcurrido una quincena desde la pelea que tuvimos aquí, en esta misma oficina. Me rehúso a disculparme, porque tengo demasiado orgullo y porque mi padre me inculcó desde pequeña edad que ese tipo de acciones demuestran debilidad. No soy tan nefasto como para creer que sea cierto, pero tampoco soy lo suficientemente rebelde como para retrotraerme en la totalidad de mi crianza. Francamente espero unas disculpas de parte suya. Aunque sean movidas por el interés de recibir mi ayuda en aspectos monetarios. Los sangre pura no somos pobres, simplemente no lo somos. Como toda regla hay una excepción y esos son los asquerosos pelirrojos de comedor comunitario que siempre eligieron la vereda de enfrente en cada aspecto de la vida. Incluso lograron llevársela a _ella_ a su estúpido lado. Me gustaría cruzar la calle sin que nadie me viera, y empapelar las paredes con anuncios que griten a los cuatro vientos que somos dinamita cuando estamos juntos, sin ropa y completamente ebrios de lujuria y desesperación.

─No, señor. No se ha comunicado ninguno de sus amigos personales, sólo clientes.─ Inhalo como un condenado toro al borde de atacar y procuro calmarme antes de asustar a mi secretaria. Muevo mis ojos grises a mi abrigo, que ahora descansa en un elegante perchero de madera oscura que eligió Tori para la oficina.

─En el bolsillo del saco hay una carta, llévala y enviasela a Nott, por favor.─ no espero que diga nada y a cambio me siento en mi silla de cuero y volteo de modo que quede el respaldo en su dirección. No la veo seguir mis órdenes, pero si la escucho. ─Gracias, Gloria.─ agradezco antes de sentir la puerta ser cerrada detrás de ella al salir.

Decido enterrarme en trabajo. Las horas se me pasan sin percibir que el sol le está dando paso a la luna y que la calidez en el ambiente está siendo derrotada por una fría brisa. En el expediente descansando en mi escritorio aparece la adquisición de una nueva compañía, es muggle y se centra en la minería. Por las estadísticas y detalles que aparecen sé que no juegan para el equipo de los buenos. No cumplen con la tarifas impuestas por el gobierno en el suelo soberano en el que están operando, fabrican los reportes de salubridad y entierran los casos de los pobres infelices que han muerto a causa de toda la mierda que trabajar en un área como la minería deja detrás. De más está decir que el medio ambiente no figura en el horizonte en esta gente. Lo sé por cada letra de ese expediente que si Hermione Granger supiera que estoy por adquirir semejante negocio me condenaría a arder en el nivel más trágico del infierno. Tal vez no es quien todo el mundo cree que es, pero eso no significa ni por un segundo que su esencia no es tan inquebrantable como lo ha sido desde que los dientes de castor y cabello de nido de arpías aparecieron en Hogwarts por primera vez.

Escucho el golpe en la puerta y elevo mi rostro con la sorpresa que provoca salir del tren de pensamiento en el que estoy viajando. Es un tren que siempre la tiene como destino a ella. Y así de rápido me puedo sentir endureciendo en mi pantalón. Condenada bruja del infierno, debería atarla a una silla y torturarla hasta que me confiese que tipo de hechizo usó en mí que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Que mi cuerpo no puede parar de necesitarla.

─Permiso, señor Malfoy─ pide Gloria y asiento haciéndole un gesto con mi mano que ingrese. ─Llegó está correspondencia del Sr. Nott para usted.─ la deposita en mi escritorio y después se va no sin antes intentar darme una sonrisa un tanto juguetona. Quiero gritarle que a menos que su nombre sea Hermione Granger y posea el título de bruja más inteligente de mi generación que no se moleste.

Tomo la carta sin dar muchas vueltas y la abro rompiendo el fino hilo dorado con el cual el rollo de pergamino ha sido atado. La primer pista es que no posee demasiadas palabra. La segunda pista es que lo único que dice es que me vaya a la mierda. Respiro hondo, intento calmarme por más que puedo sentir la ira naciendo del centro de mi estómago con el usual ardor y gusto amargo que lleva consigo. Respiro aún más hondo, procurando mantenerme en control mientras el condenado pedazo de pergamino se vuelve un bollo en el agarre colerizado de mi puño.

 _No lo consigo._

Un grito de profunda bronca se cuela por mi garganta y resuena en la oficina con tanta fiereza que sé que hay ondas del mismo flotando por la totalidad del piso en el que me encuentro. No es suficiente, nunca es suficiente, nada logra librarme de la miseria que me recorre las venas cuando me dicen a gritos que no soy suficiente, que no me quieren. Que no me necesitan. Esta vez grito, pero muevo mis brazos conmigo, tirando todo lo que descansa en mi escritorio al suelo y regocijandome en el estallar de las cosas. Que se rompan, que se partan en mil pedazos. La maldición de ser humanos es que cuando nos rompemos nadie nos puede ver rotos y la condenada procesión va por dentro.

Varias ideas se me cruzan por la mente. Una es verla a ella, es pedirle que me deje follarla hasta que esté tan extenuado que no sólo no recuerde mi día, sino que no recuerde quien soy, cual es mi nombre y cuanta mierda dejo detrás a cada lado al que voy. Verla a ella, sin embargo, significa que me vea así y no quiero. Está su respeto por mi en juego y por más que me de bronca y asco aceptarlo, la idea de perderlo me retuerce las entrañas como si hubiera sido envenenado con algo lento, doloroso y letal.

Necesito a Tori. Necesito su calma, su apoyo, su siempre presente sonrisa y buena predisposición. La necesito tanto que me puedo ver llorando de la frustración. Dejo el desastre detrás mío y con un puñado de polvo flu estoy una vez más en la mansión.

Tori está en la sala, como siempre, cumpliendo su rol de esposa y ama de casa con perfección. Voltea a verme y su sonrisa inquebrantable es resquebrajada al ver mis lineas de expresión. Contemplo disimular, decirle que volví antes porque la extrañaba, porque estaba harto de estar entre cuatro paredes ideando maneras de hacer más oro, como si nos hiciera falta, pero no lo consigo. En cambio me quedo allí parado, mis ojos grises clavados en los de ella y como si tuviera cinco años una vez más escucho un sollozo nacer de mi garganta y después otro y sin siquiera darme cuenta estoy abrazando a mi mujer con la toda la fuerza que me queda. Astoria no dice nada, porque sabe que no soy bueno compartiendo mis sentimientos. Hace lo sabe que es mejor y me da amor incondicional de una manera que no merezco, pero que recibo como un mendigo siendo el beneficiario de una grotesca donación.

─¿Qué sucede?─ me pregunta con lentitud cuando me calmo. Es una pregunta abierta y lo hace con la esperanza de que traduzca lo que sea que me esté recorriendo por dentro. Quiere entenderme para ayudarme.

─Te mereces mucho más que tenerme a mi como tu marido─ es la verdad y siento que es la primera vez que mis palabras incluyen una disculpa camuflada por mi aventura con Hermione Granger.

─No me importa lo que creas que merezco, Draco.─ comienza diciendo con voz tan inquebrantable que me sorprende. Es raro ver a mi mujer dejando de lado el tono dulce y comprensivo para verla convertirse en una fiera. Pero lo es. Como toda condenada mujer en el planeta tierra lo es. ─Te elijo a ti si fueras la única opción y te elijo a ti si tuviera el mundo a mi gusto y antojo.

─Estoy sólo, Tori.─ confieso y sé que sabe que esa declaración no la incluye a ella. Estamos unidos hasta el final. Eternos compañeros de vida.

─¡Porque te escondes!─ grita alejándose de mí y caminando a sentarse en el amplio sofá ubicado en el centro de la sala. Me da la espalda, hasta que avanzo a ubicarme al lado suyo. ─Se te metió en la cabeza esta idea de que tienes que ser horrible con todo el mundo porque eso es lo que esperan de ti. Cuando estás conmigo, sin embargo, eres todo menos horrible. Deberías mostrarle al mundo ese lado de vez en cuando.─ la siento retarme como si fuera un niño pequeño. Las usualmente tranquilas líneas de expresión en su rostro están revueltas como la marea en una fea tormenta. El verde de sus ojos destella cautela y hasta enojo, pero su postura extendida en mi dirección me dice que está dispuesta a matar si eso significa protegerme. Que no tema, porque haría exactamente lo mismo por ella.

Amago a ponerme de pie, intentando dejar la conversación detrás y volviendome un recluso en la ducha. Tengo el anhelo de que el agua caliente y una habitación llena de vapor me alivianen las ideas. Que va, probablemente me masturbe más de una vez pensando en ella, imaginando que está en esa misma ducha conmigo, arrodillada delante de mí y con mi erección reencontrándose con su garganta. Astoria no me deja, me toma de la mano con decisión y tira de mi figura hasta que quedar sentado delante de ella una vez más.

─Podemos solucionar la sensación de soledad.─ no pretendo ni por un segundo entender la dirección de sus palabras. No digo nada, sólo la miro, alentando a que elabore. ─Ya no tenemos veinte años, ya somos más grandes y estamos bien económicamente. Tenemos un hogar y un matrimonio hermoso.─ ahora sé perfectamente donde va la conversación y puedo sentir mis piernas temblando. Sé que tiene razón, sé que está todo dado. La noción igual me aterra. ─¿Por qué no empezamos a buscar un hijo, Draco?─ respondo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

─Seré un terrible padre.─ Astoria ríe como una condenada princesa. Está entretenida con mis palabras y nunca imaginé una reacción tan cínica de mi mujer.

─Ese niño o niña te amará tanto como te amo yo y sé que será mutuo. El resto lo iremos resolviendo a medida que pasa el tiempo.─ asiento. Asiento como un condenado enfermo, porque eso es lo que estoy, un enfermo si creo que es una buena idea.

No sé exactamente a qué se debe, pero lo puedo sentir en mi interior. Es calor mezclado con anticipación. Es sentir las yemas de mi dedos ansiando tener la calidez de alguien creado por mi. Es la promesa de poder hacer las cosas bien por una vez en mi vida y dejar hasta la última gota de mi en corregir todos los errores de mi padre. Es comenzar a pensar en como puedo envolver el mundo y donde compraré un moño tan grande, porque eso es lo que le voy a regalar. El mundo y la condenada galaxia si también la desea. Todo lo que es mío será para él o ella y no deberá ni pedirlo, simplemente lo será.

─Te amo─ digo con más efusividad de la que me caracteriza. Astoria coincide. Siempre lo ha hecho, siempre me ha amado.

Pero en mi cabeza está ella. Siempre está ella. No puedo tenerla allí cuando estoy construyendo un futuro con alguien más. No cuando ella estando allí pondrá en jaque el futuro de la persona que sé que amaré más que a nadie en el mundo. Quiero romper en llanto de vuelta. No estoy listo para dejarla. No quiero dejarla nunca. Quiero que sea mi droga y mi adicción hasta el día en que me muera, porque lo que tenemos no es normal y no deberíamos tener que enterrarlo o matarlo como a un animal sufriendo.

─Tori, tengo que salir un momento─ luce sorprendida, pero lo disimula y asiente. El reloj en la pared me dice que tengo que apurarme si quiero encontrarla antes de que se vaya del ministerio. ─Prende una velas y cuando vuelva cenaremos como aquellas noches que pasamos en París─ suelta una pequeña exclamación antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la sala en dirección al salón comedor.

Rápidamente tomo polvo flu y menciono el trigésimo subsuelo del ministerio. La oscuridad y humedad me recibe una vez más. Puedo hacer el camino hasta su oficina con los ojos cerrados de tantas veces que lo he trazado. Elijo ver, elijo avanzar a toda velocidad procurando no perderla. Cuando llego a la puerta de su despacho y veo el interior, la encuentro sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tiene expedientes delante de ella y una pluma en la mano. El cabello revuelto está domado como lo está en escasas ocasiones, las ocasiones en las que luego del trabajo tiene una cita con su marido. Su maquillaje es más tranquilo también. El rojo es para mi, el fuego, la pasión, el ser dos desaforados de la vida es para mi. Él se queda con la versión pulcra e inmaculada de su mujer.

─No se suponía que hoy vinieras.─ me recuerda con su usual tono desinteresado. Su postura se volvió más rígida y la puedo ver acomodando sus piernas en la silla. Debe estar empapada, debe estar dejando todo de ella para que no se note la anticipación que le produce la idea de que vuelva a follarla sobre ese asqueroso escritorio.

─Es la última vez que vengo.─ no doy vueltas. Soy muchas cosas de mierda, pero siempre he sido frontal. Tan frontal como sea capaz de conjurar. La gente no suele estar preparada para ese tipo de actitud y cuanto más los descoloco y cuanto más les duele mejor me siento.

─¿Creciste una conciencia y no quieres engañar más a tu mujer?─ la pregunta está bañada de humor y no puedo culparla. No me acerco a su figura, me quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta, con el peso de mi cuerpo descansando contra el sucio marco de madera. ─Un poco tarde, ¿No crees? Probamos todo lo existente bajo el sol. Eso no va a desaparecer.─ sigo sin enojarme, porque ella sigue teniendo razón.

─Voy a ser papá.─ los ojos marrones encuentran los míos y algo extraño destella en ellos por primera vez desde que empezó lo nuestro. No sé si es bronca o celos. Tal vez puede ser dolor. No lo conozco, pero no significa que me sacuda aún menos. No es mi mujer, Hermione Granger es mi amante, pero mierda si no haría todo lo posible por no lastimarla. Es de autodestructivo querer lastimar a lo que te da la mismísima gloria. Ella es mi puerta a la gloria en este insípido y gris mundo de mierda en el que vivimos. ─Tori no está embarazada─ aclaro. ─Pero vamos a empezar a buscarlo.

─Pensé que habíamos acordado que ese tipo de circunstancias no cambiaban nada para nosotros.─ asiento, porque lo habíamos dicho, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Quien sabe, soy débil y patético. Sé que tendré una recaída, sé que volveré a ella. Es la noción de que intenté hacer las cosas bien lo que me quita un poco el peso que llevo en mis hombros desde que tengo uso de razón.

─Lo siento.

─Por Merlín, Malfoy. No te disculpes─ la veo ponerse de pie. Lleva puesta una camisa rosa y un pantalón gris. Es tierna y pulcra Hermione Granger. Es la Hermione Granger que no es mía. No quiero tener esta conversación con ella. Quiero tener esta conversación con la mujer que me ayudó a descubrir la exacta razón de porque mierda estamos desparramados sobre la superficie de este mísero planeta. ─Es sólo buen sexo, lo puedo encontrar con cualquiera.

Ahí está otra vez. Es esa sensación de ira y miseria. Es asco y bronca. Furia cegante. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es para reducir lo nuestro a buen sexo? ¡Una mierda que es simplemente buen sexo! Si fuera tan sencillo tener lo que tendríamos, el mundo no sería una masa de gente sexualmente frustrada. Estaríamos todos radiantes y rebosantes del brillo que un polvo trascendental te provoca.

─Te reto a que lo hagas─ sueno como un niño petulante, pero me importa un carajo. ─Te reto a que intentes reemplazarme─ ella se ríe, antes de volver a sentarse y seguir con su trabajo.

No pienso quedarme allí un minuto más. Doy media vuelta para salir de allí pero la escucho hablar antes. No volteo a verla, pero tampoco termino de irme.

─Exitos con la paternidad.─ lo dice así como quien no quiere la cosa. Con cierta burla y cierto entretenimiento. Quiero conciliar en mi interior todo lo que me hace sentir, pero soy transparente como una gota de agua y salgo de allí con un portazo tan estruendoso que siento pedazos de empapelado terminar de caer al piso.

Salgo del ministerio a toda velocidad. Tengo un hogar al cual llegar. Tengo una mujer a la cual amo esperándome con una cena romántica. Tengo el prospecto de una vida digna delante de mí. Me rehúso a fallar. Ya estoy asqueado de fallar. Estoy atiborrado de fracasos y miseria. Esta vez me toca hacer las cosas bien.


	5. 5: S

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que todo de maravillas.**

 **Aquí me paso a dejar un capítulo nuevo. No sé ni como he logrado terminar de revisarlo. No tengo tiempo ni para respirar últimamente.**

 **¡¿Cuándo vuelven las vacaciones?!**

 **Quiero, desde ya, agradecer inmesamente por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Es que me dicen las cosas más bellas! Me llena de felicidad que les guste la historia. Me encanta leer que opinan del aspecto moral del fic y sobre todo a donde creen que va dirigido. Una pregunta recurrente es si tendrá un final feliz y la realidad es que tendrán que seguir leyendo para enterarse.**

 **Cuando llego de cursar les respondo los comentarios. Tengo muchas cosillas que decirles. ¡Gracias! una vez más y gracias a las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños en Facebook. Tabién las contesto cuando llegue. Como he dicho, ni tiempo para respirar.**

 **Beso enorme,**

 **Albertina**

 **P.D. GRACIAS A MAJO A.K.A MrsDarfoy Y A DANI A.K.A. dianetonks POR LOS HERMOSOS O.S. Y TWO SHOTS QUE ME HAN REGALADO! PASEN POR SUS PERFILES A LEER SUS COSAS PORQUE SON BRILLANTES. ¡SI, AMERITA GRITAR!**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 _Astoria está molesta._

Tendría que preguntarle para asegurarlo, pero conozco a mi mujer. La conozco de esa manera que uno logra luego de pasar años al lado de otra persona. Lo noto en su expresión contrariada, en su postura rígida y en la ausencia de calidez.

Está cepillandose el cabello frente al enorme espejo ovalado del tocador de belleza que dispuso en nuestro dormitorio. Yo estoy en la cama, aún acostado. Sólo llevo mi ropa interior, pero mi cuerpo está cubierto por las resbaladizas sábanas de seda gris. El motivo del enojo de mi mujer, sin embargo, reside en mi mano. Sostenido entre mis dedos se encuentra un corto vaso de whisky con concentrado líquido ámbar en su interior.

─¿Qué ocurre, Tori?─ pregunto, intentando disipar la tensión en el ambiente. El dormitorio principal de la mansión Malfoy, el cual ocupo con mi mujer, es francamente amplio. El malestar no ha encontrado dificultades para hacerse con cada rincón del mismo.

─Eso me gustaría saber a mi, Draco─ suelta de forma brusca. ─Pero los dos sabemos que no me vas a contar nada, porque eres más privado que una caja fuerte.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que me ocurre algo?─ las señales deben ser varias. Juego el rol del tonto porque no estoy seguro que otro rol jugar, pero mi mujer es muchas cosas menos poco inteligente. Y como he mencionado, me conoce.

Hace cinco días que hablé con ella por última vez, con Hermione Granger. No la extraño de esa manera que uno extraña a los padres o a los amigos. No la extraño en el sentimiento. No tanto, al menos. Es mi cuerpo el que está teniendo problemas para procesar la pérdida. En las últimas veinticuatro horas me he masturbado tantas veces que temo que me salgan ampollas en la mano. Soy como un condenado adolescente rebosante de hormonas. Sé que no será suficiente. Ni masturbarme, ni follarme a mi mujer. Es a ella a la que mi cuerpo quiere y es a ella a quien mi moral eligió exiliar. La razón de mi existir está en jaque en medio de una dicotomía y dicho conflicto está presente en mí como una fea reacción alérgica que me cubre la piel.

─¡Por Salazar, Draco!─ exclama Astoria, elevando la voz de modo que las líneas de mi rostro se contraen en advertencia. No me importa que sea mi mujer. He sido un cabrón toda la vida y toda la vida lo seré. Cualquiera que me levanta la voz corre riesgo de ver un lado mío que prefiero mantener alejado lo más posible. ─Hace tres días que decidiste adquirir el hábito de tomar whisky en la cama, a las ocho de mañana, antes de que siquiera desayunemos.

¿Cómo le explico a mi mujer que tengo que hacer lo que hago para atontar mis sentidos y que en consecuencia mi cuerpo no la extraña tanto? ¿Cómo le explico que no soy un ser funcional porque elegí no follarme más a Hermione Granger en su patética oficina por respeto a un primogénito que ni siquiera ha sido concebido? No puedo. No puedo decirle la verdad a mi mujer, lo que sí puedo es pedirle que retroceda. Que no se meta en un campo minado, porque si pisa el lugar equivocado y todo vuela por los aires, será su propia culpa.

─Sabes que estoy pasando por momentos difíciles, Tori. Déjame ser.

─Entonces tú a mi también─ elevo mi vaso en un gesto de brindis a sus palabras. Esa tiene que ser la clave del matrimonio. Mantener el mayor acceso al libre albedrío posible, antes que el otro elija asesinarte o dejarte. O las dos cosas a la vez.

Astoria se pone de pie y se encierra en el baño con un portazo que resuena en la propiedad entera. Gruño con cierto malestar. Estoy lidiando con mi etapa de abstinencia. Estoy procurando sacarla de mi sistema. Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien. Necesito que Tori me deje en paz por un rato. Es por el bien de ella y de nuestro futuro hijo que estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.

 **-Perfidia-**

Cuarenta y ocho horas transcurren desde aquella leve disputa verbal. Mi estado es aún peor. Estoy irritable, lo puedo sentir en la manera en que le hablo al resto e incluso en como me odio más de lo normal. Me doy cuenta que extrañarla es como tener cientos de hormigas debajo de la piel, moviéndose de un lado al otro. Quiero arrancarme cada centímetro de la misma hasta que la sensación desaparezca. Hasta estar en paz nuevamente.

─Draco.─ me habla mi mujer mientras termino de tomar el portafolio para partir a la oficina. Por primera vez en mi existencia estoy contemplando caminar hasta allí. Creo haber oído alguna vez en algún lado que el aire fresco ayuda. Debo admitir que el aire tiene que ser condenadamente polar para enfriar lo caliente que estoy desde que la dejé. ─¿Antes de que te vayas puedes hacerme un favor?─ por supuesto que puedo. Estaré en conflicto con la vida, pero por mi mujer hago cualquier cosa. Hasta dejarla a ella. A Hermione Granger.

─¿Qué ocurre, Tori?

─¿Podrás comunicarte con tu contacto en el ministerio para acelerar un traslador a Bulgaria?─ la expresión en mi rostro debe dejar en claro mi confusión. Astoria la nota y elige elaborar sin que haga ningún interrogante. ─Las cosas no están bien en el matrimonio de Daphne y quiero ir a visitarla. Darle cierto apoyo.─ la hermana de mi mujer y antigua compañera de casa y colegio, está casada con un magnate ruso y viviendo en Bulgaria. El mago está enterrado hasta los dientes en actividades ilegales, pero eso no pareció molestar nunca a Daphne. Lo que sí siempre le molestó fue la larga cadena de prostitutas con las que su marido disfruta acostarse.

─¿Ha decidido dejarlo de una buena vez?─ Tori me mira molesta y sé perfectamente a lo que se debe. Al diablo con los ideales de sangre pura y la condenada necesidad de figurar. Hicimos una guerra por esos putos ideales y nos patearon el trasero como era de esperar. Nos otorgaron el permiso de ser meros mortales y como mortales estamos impregnados de barro de la frente hasta los pies.

─Sabes perfectamente que los sangre pura no nos divorciamos, Draco.─ asiento sin mucho ánimo.

─No te preocupes, Tori. Llego a la oficina y le pido a Gloria que se comunique con el ministerio.─ esta vez es ella la que asiente sin mucho ánimo. Por primera vez en años las cosas están tensas entre nosotros y sé que el culpable soy plenamente yo y mi incapacidad de dejar de desear follarme a Hermione Granger las veinticuatro horas del día. ─Te amo.─ le recuerdo, porque tensión o no tensión. Amante o no amante, ese hecho no va a cambiar. La amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

─Yo también, renegado y todo.

Sonrío muy a mi pesar mientras avanzo hasta la chimenea y con un puñado de polvo flu menciono Malfoy Enterprises. Aparezco al inicio del largo pasillo donde se encuentra mi oficina. Me gusta entrar por ahí, para que Gloria se percate de que he llegado y ordene todo acorde. A simple vista se nota el cabello naranja en la otra punta del ambiente. Es gracioso ver el rápido pestañeo de sus ojos verdes a medida que me acerco a donde ella se encuentra. Que mierda, debería darle un aumento por la perseverancia. Lo intenta, genuinamente intenta conquistarme. Sabe que si dejo a mi mujer por ella no tendrá que trabajar en toda su vida y que el prestigio de mi apellido la dejará ser tapa de Bruja del Corazón de modo semanal. Eso es lo que quiere, la fama, el reconocimiento, la comodidad. No quiere tener que trabajar para hacerse un nombre. Lo sé porque sus hermanas mayores son así y lo mismo ocurre con generaciones anteriores. Es el modus operandi de los O'Sullivan.

─Buenos días, señor Malfoy─ asiento, de modo que note que reconocí su saludo. Toma mi maletín y abrigo de modo eficiente antes de ingresar detrás mío a la oficina. ─Le recuerdo que en cuarenta minutos comienza su conferencia con los representantes de la compañía minera muggle que─ la interrumpo, porque si hay algo que no estoy capacitado para hacer es lidiar con gente.

─Cancela─ demando como un puto cabrón.

─Pero es la segunda vez en dos semanas que le estaríamos cancelando, no sé si es una buena idea.─ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es tanto pedir que le dejen a uno tranquilo cuando se está tratando de sacar a su amante de su sistema? ¿Es que acaso no ven que estoy al borde de hacerme un bola en el suelo y llorar hasta que me la traigan de vuelta, como si fuera mi condenada mantita de seguridad?

─¿En qué momento arribaste a la conclusión de que te he contratado para pensar?─ ¿Sueno como un hijo de puta? Si. ¿Me importa? No. ─Te pago para que hagas lo que te ordeno que hagas, Gloria. ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero fuera de mi oficina y haz tu condenado trabajo!─ veo las lágrimas que aparecen en sus ojos antes de asentir de manera desesperada y salir de allí como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Pobre desgraciada, si tan sólo supiera que no es su culpa.

Como es de esperar no me vuelve a hablar. No entra para nada y yo tampoco la llamo. No quiero reaccionar como un toro viendo rojo únicamente porque estoy absurdamente frustrado. En cambio elijo enfrascarme en el trabajo. Le escribo al ministerio por el pedido de Tori, reviso propuestas de negocios y chequeo los balances de las sub compañías bajo el control de Malfoy Enterprises. Estamos entrando en una etapa de recesión y hay que mantener el ojo alerta antes de que una pequeña inversión nos termine drenando el capital en nuestras bóvedas.

Es recién cuando el destello de un furtivo relámpago ilumina el cielo que noto que ya se ha vuelto de noche. El enorme ventanal de la oficina está empapado de las gotas incesantes que han elegido caer del cielo. La ciudad luce triste, envuelta en una niebla de resignación. Inhalo de manera más profunda, procurando concentrarme en el trabajo frente a mi. Es difícil cuando me siento tan miserable. No es sólo emocional, es físico. Es el dolor del período de desintoxicación. Es el desgaste que produce liberarte por completo de cada gota de la sustancia a la que uno se encuentra adicto. Yo todavía la siento. Puedo oler su perfume, puedo escuchar sus gemidos, puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

¡Por Merlín, hasta puedo escuchar su voz como si estuviera aquí mismo!

Escucho suaves golpes en la puerta de mi oficina, antes de ver la esbelta figura y el colorado cabello de Gloria aparecer por la puerta. Mis ojos grises están destilando malestar. Sí es inteligente, como sé que es, hará lo que tenga que hacer allí dentro rápido antes de desaparecer.

─Disculpe que lo moleste, señor Malfoy. Tiene una visita que no está programada─ la interrumpo, porque si estoy con poco ánimo de lidiar con mi secretaria, a quien le pago por estar aquí, mucho menos ánimo tengo de lidiar con alguien que ha elegido ese fatídico día para consumir los minutos del reloj.

─Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Gloria. No está programada. Arregla una cita y que vuelva cuando le corresponda─ normalmente Gloria asentiría y se iría de allí sin decir nada más. Por extraña razón, esta vez, sus ojos verde me miran nerviosos, animandose a, sin dudas, contradecirme. ─¿Cuál es el problema?─ pregunto de manera brusca.

─Es que dice que a usted no le molestará que no tenga cita─ inhalo profundamente y comienzo a preparar los hechizos que le lanzaré a quien elija cuestionar mi decisión. No hay nadie que plausiblemente esté aquí que yo tenga ganas de ver sin una cita previa. Mi secretaria no golpea para avisarme que hay alguien que quiere verme, si se trata de Astoria. Tori simplemente abre la puerta y camina hasta donde estoy a darme un beso. Reunión en proceso o no.

─De acuerdo─ acepto. Mal humor palpable en cada palabra que escapa entre mis dientes. Gloria se corre a un lado y como si un boggart se hubiera materializado frente a mi, la veo a ella. Tiene que ser un boggart, porque no me cabe dudas que Hermione Granger es mi mayor miedo. Me aterroriza como nada en la vida perderla, me mantiene despierto de noche la noción de no volver a tenerla entre mis manos, me frena el corazón imaginar que no voy a sentir la calidez de su centro contrayéndose alrededor mío en aquellos picos de placer. No es ella. Ella ya no es más parte de mi vida. Yo me fui y ella me dejó hacerlo. ─Granger─ procuro disimular mi sorpresa y en un momento de maravillosa iluminación, recuerdo que no estamos solos. ─Gloria, ya es tarde y el clima está terrible. Vete a tu casa y gracias por tu trabajo.─ ella asiente antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta al salir, dejando a Hermione Granger en mi oficina.

Sus ojos marrones están concentrados en los míos y me sacude el ver de forma tan clara la razón por la que vino. Me necesita. Me está rogando en silencio que no la deje. Que no deje lo que tenemos. Es necia, es testaruda, es una condenada cabeza dura, pero no le quedó más que aceptar la magnitud de semejante adicción. Y Salazar si yo no he sido tan nefasto como se es posible. Ir a su oficina así como quien no quiere la cosa e informarle que lo nuestro había alcanzado su final. Como si fuera el servicio de envío diario de El Profeta al que quiero suspender.

Elevo mi varita y con un hechizo no verbal inundo la habitación en silencio de las puertas para afuera. Lo que ahí va a ocurrir solamente nosotros lo podemos saber. No dice nada y avanza con amplios pasos hasta donde estoy yo antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y cerrar sus labios alrededor de los míos de forma posesiva. Un gemido se cuela entre mis labios y ella, en cambio, suelta un sollozo. Es el sollozo de poder dejar atrás la bronca y la necesidad. La infuriante necesidad como si fuéramos asquerosos adictos. Pero lo somos. Merlín sabe que lo somos.

No me dice nada. Ni siquiera me mira mientras trabaja en deshacer el cinto de mi pantalón y luego bajar la cremallera, liberando mi erección en el proceso. Ya estoy duro, listo, expectante. La quiero a ella, la deseo tanto que creo que voy a morir de la necesidad. Por el brillo en sus ojos marrones sé que está en la misma situación.

Me sorprende verla voltear. Sus manos elevan su pollera negra a la altura de su cadera, dejando el redondo trasero justo frente a mis ojos. Extiendo mi mano, como un niño en la tienda de dulces que desea probar todo lo que tiene frente a sus ojos. Es ella, es su piel, su aroma, sus curvas, su condenada calidez. También su fiereza y cuando toma mi muñeca y me separa de sentirla contra las yemas de mis dedos, estoy por comenzar a protestar, pero cuando su físico desciende hasta quedar sentada sobre mi y mi erección es que creo que mi cordura ha abandonado el edificio.

No puedo creer que sea cierto. No puede ser cierto que esté sentando en la silla de mi oficina y que ella está sentada sobre mi, su cuerpo subiendo y bajando, rebotando contra mis piernas con una desesperación enfermiza. Sus gemidos me lo confirman. También lo hace la humedad entre sus piernas y el aroma a sexo y excitación que enseguida llena el ambiente. Es el olor que rodea cada encuentro que ocurre entre nosotros. Porque nunca nos encontramos a menos que haya orgamos de por medio y pegajozos fluidos que comprueben que aquella experiencia maravillosa ocurrió.

─¿Qué ocurrió?─ pregunto como un maldito canalla. Estoy furioso con ella y quiero lastimarla. Yo fui el idiota que la dejó, pero ella fue la estúpida que lo permitió. ─¿No resultó ser tan fácil reemplazarme?─ sus manos usan los apoyabrazos para elevarse y volver a descender. Su piel chocando contra la mía provee una banda sonora acorde al martilleo de mi corazón.

─¡Vete al infierno!─ me grita con asco. Está molesta. Está asqueada y cabreada todo a la vez.

Llevo mis manos hacia delante y tomo su camisa por el pequeño agujero que dejan los botones cerrados. Un violento tirón y los mismos están volando a todos lados. Soy brusco cuando le corro el brassiere lo suficiente que uno de sus senos encuentra la libertad de mi oficina y soy aún más brusco cuando pellizco el pezón con malicia. Grita. Grita y gime de esa forma que nos gusta. Cuando combinamos ira con placer, dureza con la suavidad del terciopelo.

─Tú elegiste actuar como que te importaba un carajo lo nuestro─ me quejo. Ella deja caer su espalda contra mi pecho. Ojos cerrados y labios abiertos justo al lado de mi rostro. Los movimientos no cesan, su cuerpo sigue subiendo y bajando, llenándose de mi y liberándose hasta que la fricción nos deje exhaustos.

─Tú elegiste dejarme por alguien que aún no existe─ contraataca ella. Estoy por responderle cuando la siento tomar la mano que está jugando con su pecho descubierto y moverla hasta aquel lugar entre sus piernas que ya está ocupado con otra parte de mí. Sé lo que quiere y no dudo ni por un segundo otorgarlo. ─Tú elegiste dejarme.─ esta vez el reproche suena genuinamente empapado de dolor. No me animo a decir nada y a cambio encuentro la pequeña bola de nervios y muevo dos dígitos sobre la misma de manera insistente.

Los gemidos se vuelven gritos. Son agudos y desesperados. Son necesitados e inundados de alivio. Quiero confesarle que yo también estoy aliviado de tenerla de vuelta. Pero el modo en que está pulsando mi miembro dentro de ella debería ser confesión suficiente. Llevo mi rostro a su cuello antes de morder con fiereza y con ese sólo gesto lo escucho. Es un gemido largo, agudo y letárgico. Se asemeja al que me abandona a mi un par de embestidas después. Aquí estamos, dos adictos bajando del sacudón que una dosis de la droga de elección nos provee. Ella es mi droga y yo soy la suya y ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar por un proceso de desintoxicación exitoso. No ahora, no aún. Tal vez nunca, pero como toda mentira sé que tendrá fecha de expiración y allí estaremos obligados.

─Deberías haberme visto estos días.─ susurro al lado de su oído antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes. ─Un alma en pena.─ ella ríe porque siempre ha disfrutado mi sufrir.

Todo el peso de su cuerpo recae contra mi. Mi decayente erección aún se encuentra dentro de ella y el leve rotar de su cadera me da indicios de que está trabajando en que se vuelva dura como una condenada roca una vez más, pronto.

─Tal vez deberías regalarme el perfume de tu mujer─ su sugerencia me descoloca por un momento. Me vuelvo rígido debajo de ella mientras cierro el agarre de mis manos alrededor de su cintura como una maldita boa constrictora. Estoy más posesivo de lo normal y ella está más dócil de lo normal. La combinación es peligrosa y a la vez tan increíblemente invitante. ─Así no corres riesgo de que me sienta en tu piel. Incluso te ofrezco comprarte una botella del que usa Ron─ arrugo mi nariz como un adolescente petulante.

─¿Qué mierda usa tu marido? Pis de gato combinado con una leve fragancia a inmundicia y pobreza. Delicioso.─ sé que me he ido a la mierda con ese comentario y el silencio que prosigue mi sobresalto me altera más que si me estuviera gritando a todo pulmón.

─Los inmundos somos nosotros.─ como si necesitara que me lo recuerde. ─Por cierto, nunca follamos en una cama y tengo planes de cambiar eso pronto.

La declaración me tiene endureciendo nuevamente. Soy un maldito niño plenamente hormonal. Ella es mi fantasía de todas las maneras que alguien puede ser una fantasía mientras también es la jodida realidad. Estoy pensando en tumbarla sobre mi escritorio y follarla con bronca. De manera rápida y brusca como disfrutamos cuando tenemos poco tiempo. Se pone de pie, dejando mi erección rebosante en el frío aire de esta noche de tormenta.

─Toma─ me ofrece una pequeña botella de loción para manos que guarda en su cartera. La tira sobre mi pecho y la misma cae a mis manos. ─acostumbrate a usarla, porque la que pone las fechas de cuando y donde follaremos seré yo─ ¿Qué está queriendo decir? ─Las cosas cambiaron─ contesta la pregunta sin hacer que está flotando en el ambiente. ─No tienes derecho a dejarme y creer que todo seguirá igual. Ya sé lo que significa perder lo que tenemos y ahora te puedo asegurar que las consecuencias de esto saliendo a la luz me importan menos que una mierda. Súmate al juego o muérete de asco.

─Tú también lo harás.─ que no se haga la que perderme no le afecta porque su baraja ya está dada vuelta. Todas las cartas residen sobre la mesa.


	6. 6: U

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **¿Cómo les va?**

 **Espero de que todo de maravilla.**

 **Acá vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de Perfidia. Se hizo esperar y debo echarle la culpa plenamente a mi vida, la cual parece estar saturada de trabajo y estudio. No puedo hacer mucho más que eso y por desgracia influye en mi tiempo para escribir y básicamente socializar.**

 **Habiéndome** **desquitado con eso, quiero pasar a agradecer a todos sus comentarios. Esta historia está teniendo una respuesta sumamente positiva por parte de ustedes y no se dan una idea la inspiración y el ánimo que provee. Cuando empecé a postear Perfidia, mencioné que iba a subir todos los jueves y mi mayor miedo era que nadie estuviera esperando el capítulo el Jueves porque a nadie le interesaba esta historia. No se ha dado de esa manera, todo lo contrario, veo el entusiasmo por saber que ocurrirá y eso es siempre reconfortante y altamente satisfactorio así que estoy eternamente agradecida. Si puedo sugerir algo, es que continúen dejándome sus opiniones, sensaciones, etc. Me llenan de alegría.**

 **Una última aclaración, es que este capitulo era en realidad el doble de largo, pero decidí truncarlo porque la otra parte es muy importante para la historia y pensé que quedaba mejor dejar donde dejé antes de subir lo otro. No teman, que lo subiré el Jueves a más tardar.**

 **Ahora si, les dejo un beso enorme, de esos bien grandes,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 _Cinco días, dos horas y cincuenta segundos._

Ese tiempo ha transcurrido desde la última vez que la vi. Ese tiempo ha transcurrido desde la última vez que estuve dentro de ella y ella acabó alrededor mío. Estoy intentando ser fiel a sus palabras. Que mierda, soy un condenado perro adiestrado, por supuesto que estoy a su completa merced. Ella quiere tener las riendas y la voy a dejar, porque el estúpido que dio el primer paso en falso en esta retorcida relación que tenemos, fui yo.

─Draco.─ es la voz hastiada de Tori. Ese parece ser su estado permanente en los últimos días y sé que no tiene tanto que ver conmigo, como tiene que ver con su hermana. Daphne fue víctima de un golpe de puño del enfermo con el que se casó. Los Greengrass están poniendo en debate si la seguridad de su hija mayor supera la deshonra que su divorcio le proveería al nombre de ellos.

─¿Qué ocurre, Tori?─ pregunto mientras me adentro a nuestro dormitorio.

Su baúl de viaje está sobre la cama. Decenas de túnicas, vestidos y otras caras prendas que mi mujer ha comprado últimamente están ordenadas dentro del mismo. Sus delicados rasgos están contraídos debido a cierto malestar y el que llame mi nombre de manera impaciente confirma que algo no va del todo bien.

─Sacaste el traslador para mi sola.

─No me dijiste que viajabas con alguien más, amor.─ me excuso dejando mi portafolio al lado de la puerta y caminando a depositarle un beso en la frente.

─Pensé que quedaba sobreentendido que me acompañarías tú, Draco.─ quiero decirle que no quedaba sobreentendido en lo más mínimo. No sólo porque genuinamente no lo entendí así, sino porque tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo. Ir a Bulgaria acaba siendo siempre una mala idea. Hechizos suelen ser lanzados de un lado al otro, lo mismo ocurre con insultos y siempre, _siempre_ , hay llanto presente.

─Yo estoy ocupado y lo sabes, Tori.─ Es totalmente cierto. No es la razón principal, pero tampoco es una mentira. ─No tengo tiempo para lidiar con el drama de tu familia, en especial cuando están todos siendo nefastos. Saquen a Daphne de esa casa ahora mismo y paguen al mejor abogado mágico para que aniquile ese matrimonio.

─No se puede conversar contigo.─ Ahí está. Su mal humor. Si Astoria cree que su mal humor me altera, está muy equivocada. Yo soy el rey de encontrar todo irritante, ella es una mera principiante y la realidad es que no tiene demasiado potencial. ─Tú siempre apelas a la solución fácil. Claro, que Daphne se divorcie y después que la familia pague las consecuencias de su patética elección por marido. Nadie querrá casarse con ella, no tendrá hijos y se quedará sola de por vida. Una sabia decisión, Draco. Una sabia decisión.─ quiero aconsejarle que comience a recular. No me quiere hacer perder los estribos, porque luego me voy de boca y ella termina llorando. Odio verla llorar. Odio verla sufrir, en especial si es a manos mías.

─Estás equivocada, Tori. La decisión sencilla es dejarla con ese maniático. La decisión dificil es darle a tu hermana la ayuda que necesita. Esta vez fue un golpe, la próxima quién sabe.─ Astoria cierra el baúl de forma brusca, haciéndome saltar en el lugar. Ni siquiera se despide cuando comienza a avanzar en dirección de la planta baja. ─¿Te vas?─ frena en la mitad de la escalera y voltea a verme. Ira adornando sus rasgos.

─Si, Draco. Te veo en una semana.─ asiento sin amagar a avanzar a ella y besarla antes de que se vaya.

─Escríbeme cuando llegues.─ esta vez la que asiente es ella, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su camino hasta la chimenea. La escucho murmurar algo que suena parecido a un _te amo_ , pero como no estoy seguro no le contesto que yo también.

No pierdo demasiado tiempo ahogándome en la desazón en la que mi matrimonio se encuentra últimamente. Tuvimos una conversación donde pactamos empezar a intentar tener un hijo y desde aquella maldita conversación que no le he puesto un dedo encima a Astoria. Tal vez esté equivocado, considerando que nunca he sido del tipo paternal, pero creo que tenemos que tener sexo para que ella pueda quedar embarazada.

Puedo ser un hijo de puta y echarle la culpa a ella. Asegurar que su incesante necesidad de figurar por sobre todas las cosas ha puesto nuestra vida personal en un segundo plano. Pero no es así, porque cada vez que pienso en acostarme con mi mujer, lo único que puedo recordar es que no se va a sentir para nada como estar con ella. Como estar con Hermione Granger. Y a cambio termino encerrado en la ducha como un adolescente hormonal masturbandome de manera desesperada.

Es mi pensamiento constante y recién salgo de tomar un baño. Acabé dos veces sobre el empapado piso gris de la ducha, viendo como el producto de rememorar las cosas que hemos hecho es más que suficiente para encenderme como un mechero cerca de una llama viva. Estoy solo en mi cama por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Es recién ahora que me doy cuenta cuanto tiempo paso con mi mujer. La extraño, extraño la calidez de su cuerpo en las sábanas de seda, extraño su aroma dulce al lado mío en la almohada, extraño sus delicadas manos recorriendo mi cabello en la mitad de la noche en un gesto cariñoso. La extraño como se supone que la extrañe y eso me envuelve en una paz que jamás esperé sentir. Lo que ocurre es que me doy cuenta que también la extraño a ella, a Hermione Granger. La extraño con cada pensamiento, la extraño con cada exhalación, la extraño con cada célula de mi cuerpo que me reclama de forma desenfrenada sentir el contacto de su piel sobre la mía. La extraño tanto que me aterra el siquiera contemplar si la extraño más que a mi mujer. Porque amar a Astoria es fácil y sentir sólo lujuria por Granger también lo es. Lo difícil es que la lujuria se convierta en algo más y que el amor por mi mujer, de pronto, deje de ser suficiente.

Me duermo sumergido en pánico y confusión. Me despierto de la misma manera. Tengo que mover la piezas en este intrincado juego que estoy jugando, para alcanzar las respuestas que necesito. Me visto para ir a la oficina. Ni siquiera me molesto en avisarle a Gloria que he llegado. Tengo una adquisición con la cual lidiar y sé que me va a llevar toda la mañana y posiblemente la tarde.

 **-PERFIDIA-**

Está nublado fuera de mi ventana. Las luces de los edificios ya están encendidas por más que el reloj no alcanza las seis de la tarde. Miro el folio de manila cerrado delante mío. Quiero agradecerle. Gracias por despejar mi mente. Gracias por ocupar mi tiempo y evitar que mi vida se vuelva un laberinto de malas decisiones, combinadas con severos arrepentimientos.

─¡Señor Malfoy!─ exclama Gloria sorprendida, al verme sentado en mi escritorio. ─Pensé que le habría ocurrido algo, porque no lo vi llegar.

─Arribé directamente por mi chimenea, Gloria.─ explico sin mucho ánimo. ─no temas que no te he necesitado, de lo contrario te hubiera hecho saber de mi presencia.─ ella asiente, aún confundida. Desde aquella tarde en la que le grité a causa del estado en el que me encontraba, que ella no ha tenido las agallas de mirarme a los ojos. Me quiero disculpar, pero para hacerlo tengo que justificar mi comportamiento y no es algo que tenga permitido hacer. No cuando la verdadera justificación es que no logro saciar mi deseo por Hermione Granger.

─Estaba por cancelar la reunión con los representantes de la compañía muggle de minería.─ niego moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro. No. Quiero ocupar mi mente. ─Lamento no haber entrado antes, señor Malfoy.

─No hay por qué disculparse, Gloria. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo como siempre.─ ella asiente antes de salir de mi oficina y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Inhalo profundamente al ponerme de pie.

Tengo que tomar coraje. Tengo que dejar de ser el condenado cobarde que he sido toda mi vida. Le quiero dar las riendas a ellas y lo haré. Estoy en el purgatorio y es mi pena pagar por mis pecados cometidos. También estoy sólo. Soy tan libre como alguien que pronunció los votos " _hasta que la muerte nos separe"_ puede serlo. No quiero perder la oportunidad. No quiero dejar pasar el fugaz momento que me lleve a la puerta detrás de la cual se encuentran las respuestas a las preguntas que me habitan la mente.

Avanzo a la chimenea de la oficina y con un puñado de polvo flu en mi mano, estoy mencionando el trigésimo subsuelo del ministerio de la magia. Estoy allí en lo que tarda mi corazón en latir y como es habitual me recibe la penumbra y el olor a humedad. Es absurdo ver el lugar que le ofrecieron, cuando ella es la condenada personificación de la maestría. Muevo mis piernas por el oscuro pasillo, dejando a mi pasar puertas cerradas que en algún momento alguien supo ocupar, pero que ella tuvo que sacrificar para aferrarse a sus ideales. Está sola y a veces creo que no lo está sólo en el trabajo, sino en la vida en la general. A veces creo que soy su única compañía y abandonarla me retuerce las entrañas con el conocimiento de toda la mierda que he hecho en el pasado y que me rehuso a repetir en la actualidad.

Abro la puerta de su oficina sin llamar. Ella está sentada en la enclenque silla que da al escritorio. Sus ojos marrones se deslizan sobre el texto impregnado en el pergamino con la eficiencia de haber leído de manera voraz desde una corta edad. Tiene el cabello revuelto sujetado en un desaliñado rodete y en vez de lucir una camisa de seda o un vestido arreglado tiene puesta una camiseta que sé que se corresponde con una universidad muggle. Cuando sus ojos registran mi presencia y en consecuencia se pone de pie, noto que a sus piernas la recubren un gastado jean azul. Es una versión de ella que nunca aparece cuando está conmigo. Conozco aquella cepa pasional que me pertenece y conozco aquella de tonos pastel y sonrisa inocente que le pertenece a sus amigos y a su marido. Esta Hermione Granger que tengo delante mío le pertenece a ella misma y a aquellos que la conocen desde que nació.

─Todavía tienes las riendas.─ le explico mientras paso mis manos por mi cabello de modo nervioso. Ella tiene ese efecto en mí, más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir. ─Vengo a avisarte que Astoria se fue por una semana.

─No pienso acostarme en la cama que compartes con tu mujer.─ sonrío con cierto entretenimiento, por más que sus rasgos no están relajados, sino truncados con cierta confusión.

─La mansión tiene dormitorios de sobra.─ nunca pensé en utilizar mi casa para pasar tiempo juntos. No se me ocurrió ni por un instante, antes de que ella lo mencionara. Si elige que sea el escenario de esta retorcida historia que estamos escribiendo la dejaré, porque la dejo hacer lo que desee conmigo.

─No voy a volver a tener sexo en esa propiedad.─ asiento sin saber exactamente qué decir.

─De acuerdo.─ acepto viendo su postura permanecer rígida. Quiero decirle que me alegra conocer este lado suyo y que de una manera muy diferente a como suele serlo, luce hermosa. Sé que es una terrible idea. Esa alta pared que nos separa lo suficiente como para no dejar pasar sentimientos de un lado al otro, me lo prohíbe. ─Sólo vine a hacerte saber eso.

─Para aprovechar el tiempo─ agrega al notar que estoy comenzando a voltear para abandonar su oficina.

─El cual nunca es suficiente.─ sin detenerme a averiguar si tiene una respuesta más salgo de allí y en dirección a la chimenea por la cual arribé. Tengo que estar en la oficina para la condenada reunión que continúo y continúo postergando.

Las horas se suceden como la cinta rota de una película en blanco y negro. Nada tiene mucha forma y abunda la falta de color. No quiero estar solo. He aprendido que no me gusta, no lo disfruto. No estoy apto para estarlo. El dormitorio luce más grande de lo normal y la cama se siente desamparada sin nadie con quien compartirla. Es un instante en el que pienso en llorar. Romper en llanto como un niño pequeño que está asustado de la soledad. Resulta ser que en realidad no estoy sólo. Tengo compañía y es la lechuza anaranjada que llama a mi ventana en este momento.

Retiro las mantas que me recubren antes de ponerme de pie y avanzar en dirección al animal. No lo reconozco, pero me doy cuenta que debe ser de ella. Jamás nos escribiríamos a nuestro respectivo hogar si supiéramos que hay una oportunidad de que Tori o su marido intercepten el mensaje. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche noto el pequeño pedazo de pergamino atado a su pata. Lo tomo de manera veloz y acaricio de forma un tanto brusca al animal antes de cerrar la ventana y disponerme a leer sus palabras, junto a la lámpara de mi mesa de noche.

 _Te espero en mi oficina._

No dice nada más que eso. Me espera en su oficina. No menciona ni fecha, ni horario. Tiene que referirse al presente. Me está esperando ahora. A las once de la noche me está esperando allí. Tal vez estoy equivocado y no sería una gran sorpresa, considerando que suelo ser un maldito idiota la mayoría de las veces. Prefiero comprobar que estoy equivocado a dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla. La necesito.

Me visto a toda velocidad. Elijo una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir azul. Ni contemplo tomar un abrigo, no tengo tiempo para nimiedades cuando ella me está esperando. De más está decir que la poca ropa que pueda llevar puesta, igualmente va a sobrar. Cuando estamos juntos todo lo que no es parte de nuestro cuerpo, sobra.

Prácticamente corro a la chimenea y con un puñado de polvo flu estoy apareciendo en el oscuro pasillo que me lleva a su oficina. Soy un maldito adolescente desesperado. Que mierda, estoy dispuesto a gritar a los cuatro vientos que la necesito como al puto aire que me rodea. Quiero ponerme de rodillas frente a ella y pedirle que me regale más de su tiempo. Que consuma el mío como la adicta al mismo que es. Que no intente desintoxicarse porque no puedo estar enfermo yo sólo. Es un juego de a dos y los dos debemos participar.

Está sentada en la misma silla de siempre. A veces me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasa en esta maldita posición. La política de mierda sigue siendo movida por los intereses económicos y salvar a los elfos domésticos no es precisamente la mayor fuente de ingresos. Es así como la han despojado hasta de lo más mínimo. Es sólo ella, en un piso olvidado por Merlín, con cientos de expedientes a su disposición y la ausencia de cualquier otro alma para cooperar. Todavía tiene puesta la remera de una universidad y sus piernas aún están cubiertas por un gastado jean. Está desalineada. Está terrenal y es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que está siempre presente en mi mente rodeada por un halo de divinidad.

─Pensé que podríamos usar el tiempo, en vez de que yo lo pierda yendo a mi casa a cambiarme y vestirme para la ocasión.─ la miro confundido, porque no entiendo a que se refiere exactamente. ─Ya sabes, como una puta.

─No sé de qué mierda estás hablando.─ las palabras salen de forma brusca y es que por primera vez desde que la conozco, la escucho decir una completa idiotez.

─Si que lo sabes.

─¿Con cuantos magos te estás acostando?─ pregunto comenzando a sentir el mal humor hacerse con mi estado de ánimo. Ella se está poniendo de pie y avanzando a tomar su bolso de mano que tiró sobre el polvoriento sofá que sobra en esta oficina.

─Una vez más, sé que sabes esa respuesta.

─Si te estás acostando con tu marido y conmigo, fallo en ver como eres una puta─ sueno como si la estuviera regañando y su mal estar me confirma que debería comenzar a callarme. ─Lo que estoy viendo es que puedes ser bastante obtusa cuando lo deseas.

─Malfoy, deja de quer─ la interrumpo. Harto de escucharla balbucear tanta porquería. El mártir, el que está enterrado en auto compasión soy yo. Que me deje ese rol a mi y que ella cumpla el rol de la bruja brillante que es.

─Estás hermosa.─ sé que si la dejo hablar seguirá discutiendo. Es demasiado parecida a mi en muchas cosas y dar el brazo a torcer nunca es una opción. En cambio avanzo en dos rápidas zancadas a donde se encuentra y cierro mi boca alrededor de la suya de forma posesiva. Francamente, si quiere ser nefasta y creer que es una puta, voy a dejarla. Pero es mía, mi puta y yo soy su enfermo y juntos somos una droga que lo consume todo. ─¿Para qué estás tomando tu bolso?─ pregunto antes de pensar que estoy por agregar algo. ─No te vayas. Te necesito.─ salen sin estar listo para escucharme decirlas y sé que puedo arreglarlas si agrego que necesito su cuerpo, lo cual es cierto. Pero es una verdad parcial, porque por primera vez desde que toda esta narrativa oculta y torcida comenzó que tengo que aceptar que la necesito a ella, en su completitud.

─Me ofende que me creas capaz de citarte aquí para esto nada más.─ está levemente entretenida, como lo está cada vez que me ve siendo débil o sufriendo. ─Si estás dispuesto a seguirme puedes averiguar cuales son mis intenciones.─ no digo nada mientras avanzo detrás de ella por el pasillo y hasta la chimenea. Toma un puñado de polvo flu de la enclenque caja de cartón que lleno yo cuando comienza a reducir su cantidad. ─La dirección es número veintidós, calle Wallace, Ashford, Kent. ─asiento con vehemencia antes de verla partir a ella.

Tomo polvo flu y menciono la dirección que instantes atrás me informó. Estoy allí antes de terminar de exhalar y delante mío se extiende una hogareña sala de estar. Es pequeña, decorada en madera blanca y lino azul. Contra la pared contraria se extiende una pequeña escalera de madera que lleva a la planta alta. Lo que más capta mi atención son las farolas encendidas en la calle fuera y como el silencio parece reinar en el ambiente. La casa está vacía y el lugar, donde sea que quede Ashford, es igual de tranquilo.

─Sal de ahí así puedo prender la chimenea de una vez. Está helado dentro de la casa.─ salgo de aquí de forma veloz, ignorando el tono brusco en su voz.

─¿Dónde estamos?─ pregunto de una buena vez.

─Era la casa de mis padres. Les borré la memoria antes de partir con Harry y Ron a buscar los horrocruxes. Durante la guerra se mudaron a Australia y cuando los fui a buscar años después para devolverles los recuerdos, aceptaron que tenían una hija, pero nunca decidieron volver al Reino Unido.─ está sola. Está tan sola como creo que está. No puedo lidiar con la tensión del ambiente y elijo recaer en lo que se nos da bien.

─¿Me estás diciendo que tu dormitorio de la infancia está dentro de esta casa?─ sonríe. Es de modo entretenido y un tanto seductor. Sabe a donde está yendo mi mente y ella está tan feliz por seguir ese camino como lo estoy yo. Asiente lentamente mientras tira su varita sobre el clásico sofá azul ubicado en el centro de la sala. ─¿Planta alta?─ Asiente una vez más y yo avanzo hasta tomarla por debajo de las rodillas y obligarla a rodearme la cintura. Lo hace sin chistar y acaba sumando sus brazos, los cuales me rodean el cuello, atrayendo mi rostro al suyo.

Hermione Granger me besa con la desesperación que se incrementa cada segundo que pasamos separados. Es la ansiedad de una adicción, combinada con el placer de conseguir la dosis deseada. Es ella la que me rodea los labios, y soy yo el que le doy paso para que su lengua juegue dentro de mi boca. No me muevo, porque estoy saboreando el momento. Es un momento distinto a todos los demás, porque tenemos tiempo y no hay nadie esperándome en mi mansión. No sé si está dentro de mi cabeza, pero me responde como si supiera lo diferente de la situación.

─Esto no cambia nada─ suena autoritaria y decidida. Nunca emana cariño, ni calidez y mucho menos amor. Destila deseo y desenfreno, nada más. ─El haberte invitado a esta casa, el haberte abierto la puerta a esta parte de mi vida es una cuestión puramente de conveniencia.

─No se me ocurrió pensarlo de otra manera─ respondo, por más que no estoy seguro si estoy mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

─¿Estás seguro?─ pregunta y suena asustada. ─Porque lo puedo ver en tus ojos. _Algo está cambiando, Draco._


	7. 7: N

**N/A: ¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo les va?**

 **Espero que todo de maravilla. Sé que a las bellas personas viviendo en el caribe no les está yendo del todo bien, con las tormentas, huracanes, etc. Desde aquí les mando un profundo abrazo y les pido que aguanten que todo pasa. Sólo hay que tener paciencia y aferrarse fuerte a este viaje que es la vida.**

 **Creo que les mencioné que iba a subir en la semana, en especial porque esta sería la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Aquí está. Espero de corazón que les guste.**

 **Quiero tomarme un momento para agradecerles por sus comentarios. No me importa si estoy dormida, si estoy en clase, si estoy estudiando, donde me llega una notificación de un nuevo review, suelto todo y me pongo a leer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **La vida se complica y en consecuencia no tengo demasiado tiempo para responder los reviews como desearía. Lo haré, pero como dije estoy medio atrasada. A cambio me voy a tomar un momento aquí para mandarles un beso y abrazo de aquellos bien grandotes. Gracias por el apoyo y gracias por todo el entusiasmo y buena onda. Son lo más:**

 _ **Sally Elizabeth HR, Sta Granger, Athenea Eris, Doristarazona, dianetonks, mnj2327, suzione StarM, lunatica23, SandyMalfoy88, Julietinlove19, Camina Anahi 842, Sunset82, yulss957, selene lizt, AKAmart, magicisfidem, Selene1912, LluviaDeOro, Priky, houdiniboom, Parejachyca, NinadeMalfoy, Redeginori, Luna Traviesa, MrsDarfoy, Chinitaannima, AnastasiaRed, Ale Malfoy BalckDagger, Alice2613, MmaryJoD, Eri0, Justalittlestar, AlbaBC, FeltonNat88.**_

 **Nos leemos la proxima semana,**

 **Cariños,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

 _Algo está cambiando._

Lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente, pero no pienso hacer nada al respecto. Por esa razón sé que mi rostro debe estar contraído en malestar. Ya estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con las dificultades de ser un puto ser humano. Somos la creación más fallida que se realizó en la historia del universo. Somos dolor y miseria en un círculo vicioso del cual no sólo no podemos salir, sino que no queremos.

─Granger…

─Olvídalo, olvida que mencioné algo.─ suena condenadamente nerviosa. Estamos los dos parados sobre la misma roca en el medio del mar y la marea sigue creciendo y creciendo. No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de quedar completamente sumergidos. Así que nos quedan dos opciones, o aprendemos a flotar rápidamente o morimos en el intento.

No le digo nada y a cambio la deposito en la escalera. Volver a lo que sabemos, eso es lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar y eso lo que nos dará oxígeno para que esta maravilla no se rompa jamás.

Es un movimiento veloz en el que ella se saca la remera y lo mismo ocurre con el resto de su ropa. No hay nada intrigante, no hay nada seductor. Es prácticamente el accionar de una visita médica. Esos son los cambios que provoca el caos. Tenemos tiempo, tenemos familiaridad y condenada confianza, pero ella acaba de quitarse la ropa como si la estuviera ahogando. Como si le estuviera privando respirar.

─Granger.─ me interrumpe cuando se arrodilla frente a mí. Sé lo que sigue y sus manos trabajando en soltar la hebilla del cinto de mi pantalón me lo confirman. Son segundos hasta que puedo sentir la punta de mi erección chocando contra el fondo de su garganta. Es primitivo. Es condenadamente desaforado y desesperado. Entierro mis manos en su pelo con bronca. Estoy enojado. Estoy totalmente enfurecido. Tiene que aprender a callarse. Hablar nos destroza. Hablar nos parte. Y ninguno de los dos está preparado para encontrarse destrozado y solo. Estamos destrozados. Estamos partidos en un millón de pedazos, pero está el otro haciendo el esfuerzo de pegarlos una vez más. Es sólo el otro el que sabe la verdadera naturaleza de quienes somos y como estamos. ─No hables más, por favor.─ es una súplica y sé que ella lo entiende como tal.

Me concentro en la humedad de su lengua, en la calidez del interior de su boca, en la estrechez de su garganta y en lo bien se siente cuando me sostiene de forma firme con el entusiasmo que sólo he visto ponerle a aquellas cosas que la apasionan. La fricción de su contacto al moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás me lleva rápidamente al abismo. No me detengo a mirar, simplemente cierro los ojos y me dejo caer. Con un gruñido gutural el resultado de su accionar está descendiendo por su garganta con lentitud. Nunca hace gesto de asco, nunca me da a entender que está encontrando restricciones. Los dos somos unos malditos animales en celo cuando estamos juntos y cuanto más sucio mejor se siente.

─No importa lo que se diga, eso no va a dejar de sentirse así─ está intentando probar un punto y asiento para no continuar discutiendo. En cambio comienzo a trabajar en los botones de mi camisa y casi con la misma velocidad clínica de ella, dejo todo tirado en los escalones de madera de la escalera que conduce a la planta alta. ─Ven─ suelta con autoritarismo y con una mueca de frialdad me hace seguirla a la planta alta.

Todos los ambientes son de tamaño reducido. Hay un pequeño hall de descanso al llegar y tres puertas aparecen a la vista. Están todas abiertas y lo mismo ocurre con las cortinas, dejando ver la iluminada noche fuera. Una da a un baño, otra da a un dormitorio con una cama de dos plazas y la tercera deja ver una cómoda blanca y el pie de una cama individual con acolchado de color rosa. No tengo que ser demasiado brillante para saber cual es el de ella. Sus piernas desnudas avanzan al interior del mismo y apretando una ficha en la pared, su dormitorio queda completamente iluminado.

Lo primero que noto es la decoración. Todo está en tonos blancos y rosas y por alguna razón no se corresponde con la visión que tenía de ella a esa edad. No la veía siendo de las niñas femeninas que le gusta ese condenado color y sueñan con ser princesas. La tiara de plástico que descansa en su mesa de noche, me demuestra que ese ha sido su sueño alguna que otra vez.

Me siento un maldito depredador analizando cada objeto, cada marca, cada condenada señal que me cuente más de quien solía ser esta mujer que tanto se ha adueñado de una parte de mi vida. Hay pequeñas figuras de bailarinas, hay fotos de gatos y de princesas. Parece calcada del poster para niñas bien y Hermione Granger nunca lo ha sido. Siempre fue distinta, molesta, irritante, soberbia, condenadamente inteligente y con abundante carencia de mesura cuando se trataba de demostrarlo. Usaba el uniforme demasiado grande para su menuda figura y el cabello tenía más semblanza a un nido de putas arpías que a cabello humano.

─¿Es esto genuinamente tuyo?─ pregunto, porque no puedo aguantar la curiosidad. Viva la maldita hipocresía. Hablemos menos porque soy un niño asustado, pero cuéntame más de ti porque estoy obnubilado por todo lo que eres.

─¿Por qué no sería mío?─ pregunta sentándose al pie de su cama. Su figura desnuda me tiene salivando y puedo sentir mi erección creciendo. Lo mismo ocurre con mi mente, la cual está comenzando a ser monopolizada por las imágenes de ella debajo mío rogando que por favor la haga acabar porque está por estallar en mil pedazos distintos si no libera la tensión en su abdomen.

─¿Cuándo te gusto tanto el rosa?─ la pregunta es condenadamente estúpida y no sé si la puedo reformular de manera que no demuestre la imagen que tenía de ella de pequeña. ─Hay fotos de vestidos bonitos y ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Un corcel blanco? En fin, ¿Donde está todo lo que verdaderamente te gustaba de pequeña?─ sonríe con cierto entretenimiento. Encuentra entretenido que esté dejando tanto de mí para descifrarla.

─Frente a tus ojos.─ insiste.

─De acuerdo… si quieres jugar a ser obtusa hazlo Granger. Verdaderamente lo único que quiero saber de tí es si aún conservas el uniforme de la escuela.─ sus ojos marrones están clavados en los míos y la lentitud con la que su lengua sale de su boca a humedecer sus labios me confirma que sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

─¿Por qué preguntas?─ le encanta jugar el papel de tonta inocente. Tal vez porque es tan diferente a quien ella en verdad es. O tal vez porque sabe que me enciende como una maldita hoguera. Razón aparte, tiene perfecto conocimiento de por qué quiero el uniforme del colegio.

─Ve a ponertelo que quiero hacerte acabar como nunca antes lo he hecho.─ asiente mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de abrir el último cajón de su cómoda y sacar la tan conocida camisa blanca y pollera gris. Me parece ver su corbata también. Es un instante hasta que sale por la puerta de su dormitorio y la escucho cerrar la del baño. Yo avanzo hasta su cama y me acuesto boca arriba, perdiéndome en los paneles de madera blanca de su cieloraso.

No sé que estamos haciendo. No sé a qué juego estamos jugando. Estoy condenadamente aterrado, pero no puedo frenar ni aunque deje todo de mí para conseguirlo. Amo a Astoria. Amo a mi mujer. Amo a mi mujer. Amo a mi condenada mujer. ¡Mierda! Sé que si lo repito lo suficiente no lo olvidaré. La amo, la amo, la amo. No la puedo perder. Ella es mi futuro, mi compañera de vida, todo lo bueno que yo no soy. Pero esto. Esto que estoy viviendo con ella, con Hermione Granger. Esto me está comiendo por dentro como un parásito y ya sé que no hay manera de frenarlo. Lo terrible es tener que ser consciente de que no quiero frenarlo ni aunque tuviera el poder de hacerlo.

─Ya no luce tan bien.─ Hermione Granger ha perdido los estribos completamente. De más está decir que como le calza el uniforme en la mitad de sus veinte, no es apropiado para el código de ética y convivencia de Hogwarts. Medio trasero al aire, sus senos amenazando con colarse por el escote de varios botones que no prenden y esa desaliñada corbata con colores que tantos días y noches pasé despreciando. ─¿Qué opinas?─ ahí está otra vez ese tono de niña inocente.

─Ven aquí─ demando con autoridad, mientras comienzo a despegar mi cuerpo del colchón de aquella pequeña cama, haciendo fuerza con mis antebrazos. Ella asiente y comienza a avanzar hacia mí con su labio inferior entre sus dientes y los ojos marrones destilando nervios.

─Ya que estoy con el uniforme puesto me gustaría rememorar algún hechizo.─ el tono inocente dice presente una vez más, pero me atrevo a decir que para este entonces la conozco. Hay un motivo ulterior. ─¡Binderia!─ mierda. Estoy cagado.

Gruesos lazos de soga se cierran alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos, dejando mis extremidades aferradas al pie y cabezal de la cama. Estoy atado y a su completa merced. Me excita de modo desorbitante, pero también estoy levemente aterrado. Es ella. Es mi droga, es mi perdición. Es lo que me consume por dentro como una violenta enfermedad que no estoy seguro desear que alguien me cure. Le da valor a la mortalidad como puede hacerlo sólo aquello que te hace apreciar lo bello de estar vivo en este mundo de mierda en el que hemos sido depositados.

─Respóndeme un pregunta─ menciono intentando recuperar cierto control en la situación. ─¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí dentro de esta habitación?

─Una vez me viene a la mente.─ su figura avanza hacia mí de modo seductor, encarando al espacio libre al lado de la cama. ─Fue en las vacaciones luego de terminar con tercer año. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir tu nariz rompiéndose debajo de mis nudillos.─ suelta una suave risa y como el estúpido petulante hijo de puta que he sido toda mi vida, me pongo de mal humor.

─Y después te preguntas por qué mierda todo el mundo te encuentra jodidamente irritante.─ sé que el comentario le dolerá. También sé que leerá entre líneas y se dará cuenta que es un patético ataque nacido de mi orgullo magullado.

─¿Quieres saber si hablé de ti en mi diario íntimo?─ su pregunta está cargada de burla. ─Querido diario, estoy un tanto preocupada.─ la miro de forma fija, mientras ella sube la primer rodilla al colchón de la vieja cama de su infancia. ─No sé qué está ocurriendo conmigo, pero creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por el chico malo del colegio.

Sus dos piernas están sobre la cama y en un movimiento veloz, tiene una a cada lado de mi cadera. Su trasero descansa cómodo sobre mi creciente erección. Quiero tocarla, quiero cerrar mis manos en sus curvas y devorar lo que se esconde detrás de ese precario escote. Quiero ponerla debajo mío y follarla de modo tan duro que le tiemblen las piernas cuando intente ponerse de pie.

─Deberías verlo. Es tan guapo con su cabello platino y sus ojos grises. Es tan guapo que sé que nunca se fijará en mí.─ la voz de niña inocente le sale de manera tan natural que a veces me pregunto, si en el fondo no lo sigue siendo. Enseguida recuerdo cual es nuestra realidad y como nadie que hace lo que estamos haciendo, puede tener siquiera un vestigio de inocencia dentro. ─Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besarlo. ¿Son sus labios tan suaves como parecen a lo lejos?

La calidez de sus manos se desliza por mi pecho, mientras su figura desciende hacia mi, hasta cerrar sus labios alrededor de los míos. Me puedo sentir tirando de las sogas, rogando que dejen soltarme. Quiero tomar su rostro entre mis manos, quiero clavar mis pulgares en sus pómulos y morder su labio inferior con más fuerza de la apropiada, hasta sentir el gusto metálico encontrando mi lengua.

─Libérame, por favor─ susurro ni bien se separa de mí.

─¿Dónde está la gracia en eso?─ su susurro está empapado de burla. Los ojos marrones vuelven a lucir un tanto más grande de lo normal y su voz recupera el tono aniñado al hablar. ─Verás querido diario, nunca estuve con un chico antes.─ No estoy seguro que sea posible ponerme más duro de lo que estoy, pero si no estoy dentro de ella pronto, es probable que acabe siendo víctima de la combustión instantánea en la que tomará parte mi cuerpo. ─Me pregunto si le gustará la forma de mis senos cuando me quito la camisa.─ sus manos trabajan de modo seductor en desprenderse los botones de la vieja camisa blanca del colegio. Me sacudo como el condenado imbécil que no termina de aceptar que no tiene control en la situación. Es todo de ella. Completamente de ella. ─¿Y mis curvas? ¿Le gustaran mis curvas, querido diario?─ está delante mío, con sus pechos completamente descubiertos y una mirada inocente clavada directamente en mí.

No estoy seguro que esperar de la mujer que tengo sobre mí, pero sé que no debo dudar ni por un segundo que me depositará directamente en el paraíso. Fue hecha a imagen y semejanza de mi libido. Sabe cada truco, cada palabra, cada gesto. Todo lo que me hace perder la cabeza es de ella para explotar.

─Suéltame, Granger. Por favor.─ la sonrisa seductora en su rostro me dice que no es una opción que esté disponible.

─¿Sabes cual es uno de mis miedos, querido diario? ¿Qué ocurre si es demasiado grande para mí?─ sin duda estoy más grande de lo que he estado en toda mi vida, porque jamás estuve tan encendido por algo. El placer está bordeando el dolor y siento que voy a romper en llanto si no hace algo al respecto.

─Hermione─ es un sollozo desesperado. Mis muñecas tiran con fuerza de la soga, luchando por soltarse. No tiene sentido, no lo voy a lograr, pero tengo que mantener la cordura de alguna manera.

Los ojos marrones de ella no dejan de mirarme mientras se separa lentamente de mí. Pollera aún puesta, corbata aún puesta y ropa interior descansando en algún rincón olvidado de la escalera. Su labio inferior está entre sus dientes y acompaña a la perfección el contornear de sus rasgos que destilan absoluto deseo. Siento la calidez de la palma de su mano alrededor de mi erección y con el descender lento y letárgico de su cadera me encuentro dentro de ella. La humedad, la calidez, el aroma, todo me está llevando al borde de la locura y no lo cambiaría por nada. No la cambiaría por nada.

─Espero que le guste los sonidos que hago cuando lo sienta llenarme y liberarme.─ los movimientos de su cadera son lentos. Seductores. Lo puedo ver en su rostro, ella también está luchando por no caer al abismo en tan sólo unos segundos. ─Espero que le guste la calidez de mi cuerpo y la humedad que hay entre mis piernas cuando pienso en él.─ ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo hace? Me encanta, me encanta todo lo que es su cuerpo. Cada recoveco, cada marca, cada lunar. Es una puta obra de arte y es toda mía.

Puedo sentir la soga cortandome las muñecas mientras lucho por soltarme. Las manos de Hermione Granger están sobre mi pecho, mientras su humanidad sube y baja sobre mi erección. Cada gemido que se cuela por entre sus dientes se asemeja más al paraíso.

─No aguanto demasiado─ confieso, porque tal vez sea la primera vez desde que empezamos a estar juntos, en la que acabe antes que ella.

El ritmo de su cadera se acelera y de pronto son los jadeos desenfrenados de su respiración los que llenan la habitación. Cada vez que está cerca de acabar hace un sonido que es la perfecta mezcla entre un sollozo y un gemido. Es el perfecto resumen de la mierda en la que vivimos. Es dolor con deseo. Es pasión con egoísmo. Es lo prohibido con el paraíso. No llego a decir nada cuando la siento contraerse alrededor mío. Un grito agudo nace de lo profundo de su garganta y yo acabo dentro de ella con la misma violencia con la que estoy luchando por soltarme. No logro entender el momento, no logro comprender el tipo de liberación que acabamos de protagonizar y cuando ella cae rendida sobre mí, la lucha por soltarme está más asociada a querer rodearla con mis brazos que a cualquier otra cosa.

─Cerca─ susurra antes de soltar una suave risa. Nunca se ríe conmigo. Nunca somos más que la perfecta amalgama entre fuego y hielo.

─Ahora sí, por favor─ ruego como un maldito niño. Ella asiente de modo agotado antes de tomar su varita que descansa sobre el colchón y moverla sin decir nada. Puedo sentir las sogas liberarme y el mover de mis brazos es puro dolor. ─Mierda, Granger. No sé si besar el suelo por el que caminas o prenderte fuego en la hoguera por brujería.

Estoy esperando que se separe de mí, que se levante. No lo hace. Está desparramada sobre mí con el cansancio de alguien que acaba de perder hasta la última gota de energía. Lo que tenemos tiene cerrado todo camino para los sentimientos. No pueden decir presente. No están permitidos. Es sólo por esa razón que no paso mis dedos por su condenado cabello revuelto y es sólo por esa razón que no la abrazo contra mi cuerpo como el maldito hijo único que soy y que tanto detesta compartir. En cambio me concentro en mis muñecas y en los hilos de sangre que están naciendo de las quemaduras que se han producido al rozar la piel contra la dura superficie.

No lo pienso demasiado. Tomo su varita sin mucha meditación. Soy un maldito mago después de todo. Nací para tener una varita entre mis dedos y así poder hacer grandes cosas con la magia. Pero es de ella. Y compartir es un gesto tan condenadamente íntimo que lo meditaría antes de prestarle la mía a mi esposa. Es así. La varita de uno es de uno, es sagrada y sólo pueden poner sus manos aquellos en los que uno confía con la vida. Me sorprendo cuando tomo la suya entre mis dedos. Mis ojos grises encuentran los marrones de ella que destellan cansancio detrás de los párpados a medio cerrar. No hay palabras. No hay mucho para decir. Es sólo un asentimiento lo que me dice todo y pronunciando el hechizo apropiado estoy curando mis muñecas con la efectividad de un puto palo de madera que te responde como si fuera propio.

─Draco─ susurra cerrando los ojos de manera completa. ─¿Estás asustado?─ ¿Asustado? Estoy aterrado como un niño. Quiero correr a esconderme debajo de la túnica de mi madre y pedirle que me proteja de todas las cosas que me pueden lastimar.

─Amo a mi mujer.─ se lo digo, porque estoy convencido de que es cierto. Lo que tenemos es la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no se sale de la perfecta muralla que le construimos alrededor. No puede salirse. Simplemente no puede.

─Eso no es lo que te pregunté─ suena molesta. Tiene motivos para estarlo, pero mierda si no es difícil lidiar con este tipo de estúpidas conversaciones.

─¿Qué mierda quieres escuchar, Granger?─ si ella suena molesta, yo puedo sonar como el más cabreado hijo de puta que va a cruzarse en su vida. Se separa de mí con la velocidad de alguien que parece haber tocado una llama ardiente. De pronto no soy seguro. De pronto no soy lo que le conviene tener cerca.

─No quiero escuchar nada─ dice al ponerse de pie. ─Quiero que te vayas de mi casa.─ niego con la cabeza como un niño caprichoso. No me voy a ir una mierda. Quiere hablar de todas las cosas que tenemos pactadas no hablar, entonces que se anime ahora. Porque tener sexo es fácil, complicarlo con todas las cosas que sobran en una relación lo vuelve una verdadera tortura. Ni siquiera lo he contemplado. No puedo contemplarlo.

─No me voy a ir, quiero que me digas ahora que mierda quieres escuchar.─ esta vez el que se pone de pie soy yo.

─¿Para qué me quieres hacer perder el tiempo? Eres un maldito niño cobarde. Quiero que te vayas. Quiero que me dejes tranquila.─ río, porque no sé qué más hacer.

─¿Dejarte tranquila después de esto?─ pregunto señalando la cama. ─Tú estabas presente recién, ¿Verdad?─ eso fue magia en su más puro estado. Eso fue la creación de una obra de arte. Eso fue detonar las puertas del paraíso y saquearlo de punta a punta.

─Te pregunté si estabas asustado y me contestas que amas a tu mujer. Me alegro que así sea, porque a pesar de toda la mierda yo también amo a mi marido.─las palabras duelen, porque por más que sé que es de él, no dejo de odiar que así sea. ─Pero a diferencia tuya no soy tan cobarde de aceptar que esto no es sólo sexo. Porque si fuera sólo sexo saldría y buscaría a cualquier mago de sangre caliente con el cual conseguir mi dosis semanal. No necesito a cualquier mago, no quiero a cualquier mago, te quiero a ti, condenado mago del demonio.─ está enojada. Verdaderamente enojada.

─¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar? ¿Qué te quiero sólo a ti?─ pregunto tan cabreado como ella. ─Estuve lejos tuyo por seis días y creí que iba a perder la maldita cordura. Por supuesto que te elijo a ti, maldita bruja terca.─ no sonríe y no se alegra. Lo único que tengo son a sus ojos marrones clavados directamente en los grises míos. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero se siente lo suficiente como acelerar mi ritmo cardíaco y humedecer las palmas de mis manos.

─Vete, Draco.─ esta vez no suena cabreada, es más bien una súplica. ─Necesito espacio. Necesito estar sola.─ asiento y sin más que decir salgo del cuarto y en dirección a la escalera, a tomar mi ropa y a volver a mi mansión. A pretender que las palabras ya dichas no cambian nada y que lo tenemos Hermione Granger y yo es pura y exclusivamente sexo del bueno.


	8. 8: A

**N/A: ¡Buenas noches!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que de maravilla, como siempre.**

 **Tarde. Tarde como es de esperar cuando se trata de mí. Pero como diría mi padre, quien es reconocido por su impuntualidad: _tarde pero seguro._**

 **He aquí el capítulo ocho. En verdad le pongo tanto pero tanto amor a esta historia cuando la escribo, que me siento aterrada de que deje de gustarles. Luego de cada capítulo, sin embargo, recibo sus comentarios, sus opiniones, como se sienten respecto a los personajes, a las decisiones que toman y a la trama en general y me alegran el día. En verdad, cuando estoy en esos días grises y feítos me doy una vuelta por la sección comentarios y me encuentro sonriendo. Así que de todo corazón: GRACIAS!**

 **Espero que el capítulo les guste. Estaré por aquí pronto, aunque también debo avisar que en Octubre tengo nueve parciales así que mi tiempo como es de esperar, es escaso. Pero no teman estaré por aquí.**

 **Les dejo un beso enorme,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

 _El callejón Diagon está vacío._

El sol ya se está poniendo en el oeste y a causa de lo condenadamente atareado que suelo encontrarme, mis avances bordean lo frenético. Me estoy haciendo camino hacia la tienda de Madame Avery. Joyerías sobran en el mundo mágico. La sociedad en la que vivimos es aquella que aún encuentra el encanto en una fina pieza de oro. No hay nadie, sin embargo, que tenga mejor mercadería que Madame Avery.

Hay momentos en los que temo que mi propia cola de paja sea la maldita pista que vuele mi vida por los aires. Sería cuestión de que Astoria procese la noción de que su marido es capaz de engañarla para que note las señales. Lo sé. Sé que me estoy volviendo torpe, que estoy dejando pequeñas migajas detrás mío como un niño despistado. Es gracias a todos los años que fui el mejor marido que supe ser lo que aún la mantiene en la oscuridad. Lo que no permite que la venda caiga de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Tori está a minutos de llegar a la mansión. Su _traslador_ está programado para activarse a las ocho de la noche. El reloj de mi oficina marcaba las siete y media cerca de diez minutos atrás cuando por fín pude poner la liquidación de Nott Inc. a descansar. Hay una leve probabilidad de que arribe antes que ella, pero cuando sea que mi condenada presencia alcance el interior de nuestro hogar, quiero hacerlo con una bella pieza de joyería descansando en un almohadón de terciopelo. Las cosas están rocosas entre mi mujer y yo. La correspondencia de toda la semana que estuvo lejos fue cortante y en ningún momento mencionamos que nos extrañamos. La extraño, verdaderamente lo hago. No sé cuanto y no sé como, pero de alguna forma u otra lo hago.

La cálida luz anaranjada que ilumina los escaparates de la tienda es lo que me da la pauta de que he llegado antes de que cierren. Freno con toda la clase que me caracteriza, procurando que no se note mi desesperación por arribar. Tengo que adjudicar a mi acelerada predisposición el hecho de no ver quienes están entrando antes que yo. Cabello negro revuelto en una cabeza, y cabello anaranjado escaseando en la otra. En otros tiempos, en aquellos donde vivía obnubilado por el supuesto brillo que creía emanar, no hubiera jugado la carta de la diplomacia. Son otros los tiempos, somos otros respecto a quienes solíamos ser y la sociedad ya no apaña el desencanto entre ideales como alguna vez supo hacerlo. Puedo, sin embargo, pretender abstraerme de semejante manera que consideren que no los he visto. Soy un cobarde y no me animo a mirar a Ronald Weasley a la cara sin imaginar que cada línea de mi rostro va a revelarle a gritos que su mujer es mi mayor fascinación en este mundo.

El interior de la tienda es pulcro y ordenado. Cada anillo, cada brazalete, cada gargantilla y tiara, todo está donde se supone que esté. Hay pequeños mostradores de vidrio y roble exhibiendo lo que está disponible para ser adquirido si uno posee cierta cantidad de oro en Gringotts. Cuenta la leyenda que los guardias de la tienda los conjuró Grindelwald en persona. De acuerdo a las malas lenguas Madam Avery estaba fascinada con su incursión en la magia oscura y en las cosas que prometía a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a seguirlo. Es tal vez por eso que la tienda nunca jamás ha sido víctima de un robo. Me concentro en mi alrededor. Hay clientes, siempre los hay. La mayoría son magos de la clase alta, es un club bastante exclusivo y nos conocemos desde el nombre hasta el ADN. No hay privacidad cuando cada mínimo detalle es una posible fuente de presión que acabe contigo sacando la más grande tajada posible. Nos alimentamos los unos de los otros como aves carroñeras, pero al menos tenemos la decencia de sonreír mientras lo hacemos.

─Malfoy, que coincidencia.─ sé que al levantar la vista me voy a encontrar con un par de hinchados y redondos ojos celestes clavados en mí. Asocio esa pequeña premonición a justificar por qué no salto en el lugar como un maldito niño aterrado en la fiesta de _halloween_. ─¿Comprando algo a Tori?─ la predisposición de Ronald Weasley siempre es una perfecta amalgama entre bondad y jocosidad. Es quien solía ser, sumado al hermano que perdió y al orgullo de estar casado con Hermione Granger. Es la mirada fría de Potter la que me irrita la piel como siempre supo hacerlo. Nunca entendí qué tiene de especial, me parece el hombre más absurdamente insulso que he tenido el poco placer de cruzarme. Es el resultado de mala suerte y buen azar. Es la mismísima representación de las coincidencias que se separan del karma y hacen de su camino el propio.

─Weasley, Potter─ asiento de modo educado. ─Así es. Está regresando de visitar a Daphne y siempre es bueno recibir a tu mujer con un regalo.

─¡Ves, Harry!─ exclama Weasley golpeando a su siempre fiel amigo en las costillas con un brutal codazo.

Tal vez me estoy apresurando y no me sorprendería. Tiendo a dejar que mi juicio me abandone cuando pienso en _ella_. Pero si ocurre que estoy en lo cierto, Ronald Weasley está buscando un regalo para su mujer. No puedo evitar pensar cuán asquerosamente tarde se ha acordado. Astoria vive luciendo joyas nuevas, vestidos nuevos, regalos que le hago no sólo por la culpa que me corroe ahora, sino desde aquellos tiempos cuando era ignorantemente feliz a su lado. Granger… _Hermione,_ todo lo que tiene lo hizo ella. Cada nuevo vestido, cada nuevo anillo o pendiente es producto de su condenado esfuerzo. No sé si Weasley sigue siendo tan pobre como lo ha sido siempre o si tiene el interés de un rollo de pergamino en blanco. De cualquier manera, ella es demasiado especial. Mierda, es tan rara como la primera edición de un libro ancestral. Merece ser apreciada, venerada, celebrada.

─Malfoy no está casado con Hermione─ murmura Potter. ─Malfoy ni siquiera es amigo de Hermione, él no la conoce como nosotros.─ si supiera cuán absurdamente equivocado está, probablemente encontraría el humor que le estoy encontrando yo a sus palabras. ─Lo único que creo es que ella prefiere que gastes tu dinero en algo más productivo que en una correa de oro o un pedazo de diamante.

─Potter tiene razón, Weasley─ interrumpo el monólogo del irritante niño que aún está condenadamente vivo. ─Si estás en busca de utilidad debes ir a otra tienda muy diferente a esta. Pero si lo que quieres es hacerle un regalo a tu mujer que no se trate de utilidad sino de belleza, un gesto que demuestre lo invaluable que la consideras, estás en el lugar apropiado.─ Potter me mira con rechazo y no dudo en devolverle la cortesía. No va a transcurrir un día en esta podrida tierra en la que no lo considere ridículamente molesto.

─¿Qué sugieres, Malfoy?─ sonrío como el arrogante hijo de puta que soy. Pobre condenado, si supiera que dos días atrás estaba acabando dentro de su mujer sobre el escritorio en el que trabaja, en vez de estar pidiendo consejos estaría regalando golpes de puño. Que mierda, si la situación fuera al revés y yo me enterara que Weasley se está follando a Astoria no le daría un golpe de puño, le lanzaría un Avada directamente en las pelotas y después lo colgaría de las mismas en la plaza principal como si todavía estuviéramos en la puta Edad Media.

─Buenas noches, caballeros─ saluda Janine. Es una bruja en sus cuarenta y ha tenido más amantes de los que es posible contar con los dedos de las manos. Lo sé porque varios magos de sangre pura han sido sus víctimas. Le doy una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa antes de posar mis ojos grises en los negros suyos.

─Buenas noches, Janine.─ sus rellenos labios pintados de morado sonríen de modo interesado al notar que se trata de mí. Aún falta tachar mi nombre de su lista. No tiene oportunidad. Nunca pensé que sería infiel y la vez que comencé a serlo fue gracias a la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación. Nadie es competencia. ─¿Podríamos ver la mercadería que tienes en oro rosa?─ la bruja asiente de modo inmediato y enseguida puedo sentir la presencia de Weasley y Potter uno a cada lado mío esperando ver que nos depositan en el pequeño mostrador de cristal frente a nosotros.

─¿Malfoy, no es uno de los materiales más caros el oro rosa?─ no llego a responder cuando Janine está frente a nosotros desenrollando un grueso rollo de terciopelo azul marino. Delante nuestro quedan exhibidas todo tipo de joyas. Anillos, pendientes y dijes.

─Su gusto es siempre exquisito, señor Malfoy.─ sonrío una vez más, porque es condenadamente cierto. Las ventajas de nacer forrado en oro.

No puedo revelarlo. No puedo decirle a Ronald Weasley que la mejor opción para Hermione Granger es el oro rosa. Es complejo, es intrincado sin ser ostentoso. Es delicado de una manera que no capta la atención tanto como el dorado o como una enorme gema puede hacerlo, pero una vez que posas tu vista en el mismo es imposible mirar a nada más. Es ella, misteriosamente es su elección de color, es quien es ella desde aquellos tiempos donde vivíamos en dos mundos completamente distintos.

─¿Ves algo que te llame la atención?─ le pregunto a Weasley, posando mi vista en un bello dije con forma de gato. Tiene la cola enroscada y mira hacia delante, luciendo solamente su perfil. En aquel lugar donde estaría el ojo hay un diminuto diamante. No me cabe la menor duda que es el regalo apropiado. Es prácticamente hilarante el ser consciente de que si le llevara eso a Astoria me haría un escándalo. Mi mujer se estudió cada libro que enseña como ostentar. Siempre espera lo más grande, lo más caro, lo más llamativo. Eso es ella. Esa es la mujer de un Malfoy.

─No tengo ni la más remota idea que puede gustarle a Hermione─ murmura Weasley con pánico filtrándose en las quebraduras de su voz. Es patético. Me genera repulsión y rechazo. ¿Cómo mierda hizo para que ella se enamorara de él? ¡¿Cómo mierda?! ─¿Harry?─ Potter está igual de desorientado. Eventualmente mueve su mano hacia delante y señala un par de aros redondos y grandes que menos no podrían coincidir con la personalidad de quien llama su maldita mejor amiga.

─Éste, Weasley.─ señalo el gato con plena confianza. Los ojos celestes me miran desorientados. No sabe si lo estoy engañando en comprar el peor regalo posible o si estoy siendo su mismísima salvación. ─¿No tenía Granger una asquerosa bola de pelos naranja con ella cuando eramos chicos? Si eligió ese engendro de mascota, no me quiero imaginar cuanto le gustan los gatos que verdaderamente lucen como uno.─ Weasley asiente de manera vehemente.

─Crookshanks.─ Recuerdo haber escuchado el nombre. ─Por fín murió unos meses atrás.─ es imposible no detestarlo. Se alivia de que haya muerto un estúpido gato porque no le gustaba, aún cuando sabe del afecto que sentía su mujer por el mismo. No la merece. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuando se dará cuenta ella? ¿Cuándo mierda se dará cuenta que merece el universo y no está patética excusa de hombre que tiene a su lado?

─Tú tuviste a Colagusano de mascota más años de lo que es creíble imaginar. Tu autoridad ha sido diezmada.─ regaño como lo hubiera hecho mucho años atrás: con un aire de superioridad y bastante petulancia. Weasley pone cara de renegado antes de dirigirse a Janine.

─Llevo el estúpido gato─ suelta de modo ordinario. Se nota la poca familiaridad de la bruja con este reciente tipo de clientela.

─De acuerdo─ sonríe Janine. ─Es para regalo, ¿Verdad?─ Weasley asiente inmediatamente. ─El total es mil quinientos galleons.─ es sencillo notar el palidecer de Ron Weasley. Todo en él es condenadamente colorado: su cabello, sus mejillas, el horrendo suéter que está luciendo. Cuando el color abandona su rostro a máxima velocidad todos los presentes que están mirando lo notan.

No sé exactamente si siento felicidad o si me es posible regocijarme en su patética existencia. No logro evitar pensar cuán inferior a mi es. Cuán patético y básico todo su ser resulta ser. Lo cierto es que al final del día él está casado con ella. Aquella bruja que hace y deshace conmigo a gusto y antojo. Esa bruja que parece considerarme a mí patético e inferior. Esa bruja por la que en pequeños momentos de lucidez, o tal vez es de completa locura, contemplo la realidad de que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Merece más de lo que tiene. Merece que su marido le haga un regalo. Merece ser feliz de puertas afuera, por más que no estoy seguro de que siquiera sea feliz de puertas adentro.

─Te dije que el oro rosa era caro, Ron─ susurra Potter quien mira de manera nerviosa a todos lados.

─¿Cuánto tienes, Weasley?─ pregunto procurando sonar lo más neutral posible. Debe ser su pánico mezclado con vergüenza lo que lo lleva a soltar la respuesta sin pensarlo dos veces.

─Quinientos.

─Janine, pon el dije en mi cuenta y pon la gargantilla de esmeraldas que está en vidriera para regalo también.─ la bruja asiente sin decir nada y desaparece de delante nuestro una vez más. En su mano el dije de gato.

─Es un regalo para mi mujer, Malfoy─ suelta Weasley con rechazo. ─No voy a permitir que lo compres tú─ es un instante. Sólo un segundo en el que creo que me ha descubierto.

─Estás severamente equivocado si crees que es un regalo, Weasley─ contraataco con petulancia. ─La diferencia es que mil quinientos galleons para mí son un vuelto, mientras que para tí es ruido. Págame en tres meses. No temas que no te cobraré interés. No soy tan hijo de puta, incluso siendo un Malfoy.─ no digo nada más y avanzo lejos de ambos y en dirección a la caja registradora. La conversación está terminada.

Es de manera rápida que abandono la tienda y de manera aún más rápida que estoy apareciendo en los terrenos de la mansión. Sé por la luz encendida del dormitorio que Tori ha regresado. Sonrío muy a mi pesar. Es la genuina señal que me revela que la quiero, que la extraño y que verla me provoca felicidad.

Dejo mis cosas sobre uno de los sofás en la sala principal y encaro a la planta alta, llevando conmigo únicamente el regalo que escogí para ella. Estoy nervioso tanto como estoy ansioso. No sé como estamos, no sé quienes somos. No sé que versión de mi mismo tiene que aparecer ahora, ni que versión de mi mismo ella espera encontrar.

La puerta del dormitorio está abierta y su despampanante figura es lo que se hace con mi vista primero. Luce un modesto vestido gris que la abraza cada delicada curva con pecaminosa perfección. Su largo cabello desciende por su espalda de forma prolija y estilizada. Es cuando limpio mi garganta con una suave tos que voltea a verme. La belleza de su rostro no se queda atrás y cada aristocrático rasgo está aún más resaltado gracias a una incontable cantidad de hechizos de belleza.

─¿Siempre has sido tan hermosa?─ le pregunto, dejando caer mi peso sobre el marco de la puerta. Puedo notar la tensión en sus líneas de expresión suavizandose. ─Lamento no haber llegado antes que tú para recibirte, pero el tenerte de vuelta merece la más bella ofrenda que pude encontrar─ mis piernas se mueven de modo experto, mientras mi brazo extendido le ofrece el delicado paquete con la gargantilla. En el momento en que Tori lo toma, cierro mis manos alrededor de su rostro y apoyo mis labios sobre los suyos. ─Te extrañé, mi amor.

Si hay algo que caracteriza a mi mujer es su incapacidad de estar enojada conmigo por mucho tiempo. Todos tenemos un punto débil y por alguna razón, yo resulté ser el suyo. Estoy seguro que me va a devolver el abrazo, que va a abrir el regalo y proclamar a gritos que le fascina y que debemos salir pronto, para que tenga una ocasión donde lucirla. Tampoco me cabe dudas que dirá que también me extrañó y que por favor nunca más peleemos porque lo detesta. La rueda es siempre la misma, gira y gira y gira, pero nunca se rompe.

 _O tal vez si._

Sus brazos se cierran alrededor mío, dejando caer la gargantilla al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Espero el beso o el reproche, pero lo que siento es su figura sacudiéndose. Los sollozos que acompañan se sienten enseguida y por alguna razón no sé que hacer. No sé como reaccionar o que decir. Es instantáneo el aferrar de su cuerpo contra el mío de manera posesiva.

─No me dejes nunca más sola─ son sus primeras palabras. ─No me importa si algún día me odias, no me dejes sola.

El decir que estoy confundido no comienza a explicar como me siento. Es un segundo en el que creo que sabe de mi romance con Hermione Granger, por eso me está pidiendo que no la deje. Enseguida razono que mi mujer no tendría esa reacción al enterarse. No, esto es algo distinto. Algo le ocurrió y está relacionado con Bulgaria.

─Tori, sabes que no te voy a dejar.─ no podemos. Los sangre pura no nos separamos. Aún cuando, como dijo ella, nos odiamos. ─¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás así?─ no me responde. Lo único que hace es comenzar a besarme. Es torpe y poco sensual. Es necesitado de una manera primitiva que no se asocia al libido y a la lujuria, sino al miedo y a la desesperación.

─Haceme el amor, Draco.─ es un pedido que se traduce más en una orden. También soy consciente de que hace mucho que no estoy en la intimidad con mi mujer. Asiento lentamente y cierro los ojos antes de tomar el control en el beso y comenzar a empujarla hacia la cama.

Es difícil entender el amor. A veces, sin embargo, creo que es más difícil entender la pasión. ¿Cuál gana? ¿Cuál tiene más potestad? _Amo a mi mujer._ Sé que la amo aunque a esta altura ya no sé cómo. Sé que siento pasión y deseo por Hermione Granger. La verdadera pregunta es si es posible amar a alguien y sentir tanta pasión por otra persona. Tanta pasión que el amor deje de ser suficiente. Tanta pasión que el control de tu vida quede subyugado a la misma. Tanta pasión que aún cuando te follás a quien amas tengas que pensar en la otra persona para ponerte siquiera duro. Tanta maldita pasión que cuando estés acabando, cierras las ojos y te imaginas que es dentro de ella de quién estás y no de aquella persona que amas. Porque el amor, parece ser, puede dejar de ser suficiente. Porque el amor, parece ser, puede perder la partida.

Tal vez, y este sí es un pensamiento radical, _pasión y amor sean lo mismo._

Ahí surge entonces el más intrincado de los interrogantes: ¿Si amor y pasión son lo mismo, es posible amar a dos personas a la vez?

El cuerpo desnudo de Tori descansa al lado mío. Está dormida y sé que no es por el pulcro y estándar sexo que acabamos de tener, es por el viaje y por lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo. Me concentro en las líneas de su rostro por un buen rato. Intento analizarlas, intento desenterrar a la mujer que solía tener mi completa atención. Intento recordarla de aquella manera en la que era el centro de mi universo y nada más importaba. Siento desolación cuando no la encuentro. Siento desolación cuando en lo único que puedo pensar es en alguien más.

Inhalo de manera profunda y procedo a salir de la cama. No hay tanto que pensar, tal vez porque pensar no me ha llevado a ningún lado. O tal vez porque estoy tan tapado por la realidad que ni aunque me concentre por horas y horas seré capaz de resolver lo que tengo delante. En cambio me visto con un pantalón y una camisa que ni me molesto en meter dentro del mismo. Me pongo un par de zapatos de cuero que en verdad no combinan con lo que estoy luciendo y sin mirar atrás salgo del dormitorio y en dirección a la chimenea del salón de cartas. Tomo un puñado de polvo flu y con un suave susurro me encuentro en el oscuro pasillo del trigésimo subsuelo del ministerio de la magia.

No sé si estará. No sé si es tarde y ya se habrá ido. Es sólo cuestión de averiguarlo. Con el decidido tranco de mi andar estoy abriendo la puerta de su oficina más rápido de lo que lo he hecho jamás. Me recibe la luz blanca y el olor a humedad, pero aún debajo del mismo puedo sentir su perfume.

La versión de Hermione que está frente a mí, es la que le pertenece a su marido. La blusa rosa y el tono pastel de sus labios me hablan de la nena buena que todo el mundo cree que es. No es que no lo sea, pero tampoco es tan buena como la imaginan. Es tantas cosas, son tantas capaz, tanta complejidad. Es un hermoso acertijo que nadie ha logrado resolver jamás. Es todo lo que uno puede imaginar que es y tanto, tanto más que a veces creo que no tiene final. Hermione Granger es infinita como el universo y todos nosotros somos demasiado mortales para entenderla.

─Me estoy yendo, Draco─ suelta de modo cansado mientras termina de ordenar sus cosas. Está parada frente a su escritorio y poniendo expedientes que sólo a ella le importan, dentro del delicado portafolio de cuero que siempre lleva consigo en momento de trabajo.

Sé que está pensando que mi razón de ser en su oficina es sexo. O discusión, que quiero discutir, acabar a los gritos y luego acabar dentro de ella. Si está un poco renegada, tal vez crea que veo a hacerle un desplante. Sabe que hoy llegaba Astoria y ya ocurrió una vez que me atreví a entrar a esta misma oficina a decirle que lo nuestro se terminaba. No vengo por nada de eso. Vengo por algo más complejo, algo con lo que sólo ella me puede ayudar y algo que sólo ella puede entender. Imagino que mi rostro está contraído en confusión y desentendimiento y es que así es como me siento. También me siento aterrado, pero cansado de estarlo.

Mis ojos grises se elevan hasta dar en los marrones suyos.

─Creo que te amo.


	9. 9: M

**N/A: ¡Buenas madrugadas!**

 **¿Cómo les está yendo? Espero de todo corazón que de maravilla.**

 **Aquí vengo con una ofrenda de paz por el tiempo sin actualizar. Lo mencioné en el capítulo pasado pero estoy en época de examenes y se me están comiendo la vida sin piedad. Para que se imaginen el de la semana pasada tuve un parcial, otro el viernes, otro hoy y otro el viernes. Así que estoy ajustada con los horarios. Pero me hice un ratito para alcanzarles el capítulo nueve de Perfidia.**

 **Quiero, como siempre, agradecerles. Me estoy quedando sin ideas de como converger en la nota de autor que me llenan la vida de alegría con sus comentarios. Lo hacen y no estoy exagerando. GRACIAS por todo, por el apoyo, por la buena onda, por sus ideas, sus opiniones, su críticas, expectativas, etc. Gracias por escribirme por Facebook y hacerme saber que esperan el próximo capítulo con ansias. GRACIAS.**

 **GRACIAS, también, por las nominaciones que la historia ha recibido junto con otras de mis historias. Si quieren saber más y votar por Perfidia pasensé por mi facebook es lightfeatherxa fiction (no la página del mismo nombre, sino mi usuario. Manden solicitud de amistad si aun no los tengo) y ahí compartí todo de los concursos. De paso se enteran porque hay montones de historias MARAVILLOSAS nominadas.**

 **Ahora si, sin más que agregar paso a despedirme.**

 **Muchos cariños,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Nunca quise enamorarme. Nunca pensé que lo haría.

─¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?─ los ojos marrones de ella están clavados en los grises míos, pero sus labios siguen inmóviles. No se separan, no me confiesan que ella también está enamorada. Que mierda, tampoco me confiesan que no lo está.

─Es cerca de la medianoche y llevo trabajando desde las nueve de la mañana, Draco─ suena extenuada e incapaz de lidiar con la magnitud de lo que le estoy planteando. Lo siento mucho, pero necesito escucharla decirme algo al respecto. No importa qué. Algo.

─Lo siento mucho si te molesta escucharlo─ no hay manera de desentenderse de lo dolida que suena mi voz. Le acabo de decir que la amo y la condenada bruja no es capaz de dignificar la confesión con una puta respuesta.

─Ven─ susurra extendiendo su brazo para que avance al otro lado del escritorio, donde ella se encuentra. Le hago caso. Es de manera lenta y tentativa, porque no sé qué esperar y siempre he sido un cobarde cuando se trata de lidiar con lo desconocido.

No atino a hacer nada. No intento besarla, no intento clavar mis pulgares en su cadera antes de subirla a su escritorio, mierda, ni siquiera intento darle un abrazo como si fuera un niño con necesidad de cariño. Lo único que hago es quedar parado frente a ella, brazos colgando a cada lado, expresión contrariada en el rostro y un nudo en la garganta que me revela que cada instante que transcurre en el cual no la escucho decir lo mismo, es un instante que se me rompe cada parte de mi interior.

Hermione suelta tanto los expedientes como su portafolio y voltea de manera que sus ojos quedan centímetros abajo, pero perfectamente alineados con los míos. Es ella la que se anima al primer contacto y apoya ambas manos suyas sobre mi pecho de un modo que bordea lo posesivo. No sé que me quiere decir, si es que soy suyo o es que estamos tan acostumbrados a este lenguaje corporal que no conocemos otro.

─No estás enamorado de mí─ acaba susurrando. La ira que surge en mi pecho es similar a una llama ardiente que se hace con todo en su camino. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es para decirme como me siento? Ella no sabe toda la mierda que está en mi cabeza. Ella no lidia con todas las dudas y con la horrenda realidad de saber que tu mujer ya no te es suficiente. ─Draco...─ comienza antes de ver mi cambiante expresión.

─¡Vete al infierno, Granger!─ exclamo mientras procuro dejarla detrás. Sus manos cerrándose alrededor de mis muñecas no me dejan. ─No tienes la más puta idea de qué habita en mi cabeza. ¡No tienes derecho a decirme como me siento!

─Deja de ser tan condenadamente petulante, Malfoy─ ¿Encima tiene el tupé de ofenderse? ─Sé perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo porque siento exactamente lo mismo.─ ¿Entonces me ama? ¿Es eso lo que me está diciendo? ─No es amor, es increíblemente parecido, pero no es amor.

─¡Mi. Er. Da. que no es lo mismo!─ quiero gritarle que es una maldita cobarde.

─¿Me estás diciendo que quieres dejar a tu mujer y que yo deje a mi marido y nos mudemos juntos a una casa con una delicada cerca blanca y malditas margaritas en macetas que cuelguen de las ventanas?─ pregunta pero no me deja responder. ─Ya sé, podemos tener dos hijos, una nena y un nene. La nena tendrá mi cabello revuelto pero color platino y el niño tendrá el cabello castaño y liso con hermosos ojos grises.─ no sé si suena molesta o dolida o las dos condenadas cosas a la vez. ─Nos iremos de vacaciones a los acantilados blancos en verano y recorreremos Europa en el invierno. Pasaremos Navidad en Francia y dejaremos que tus padres se queden en la casa cuando los visiten.─ está comenzando a calmarse pero sus palabras sólo hacen que mi cabeza sea víctima de un violento torbellino. Las ideas son escombros desparramados por el suelo sin orden, ni coherencia. ─Nos haremos grande juntos y todavía nos diremos que nos amamos cuando nos tiemble la voz y las manos.

─Hermione.─ no suelo usar su nombre, pero me nace. Estoy hablando con ella, con la versión más íntima de ella que conozco y es una versión muy diferente a aquella que se sienta con las piernas abiertas sobre ese escritorio y gime mi nombre de modo húmedo en mi oído.

─No es amor, Draco.─ repite con insistencia.

¿Y si no es amor que mierda es? Algo parecido, similar, dominante y posesivo. Es en todo lo que pienso, es todo lo que quiero, es… no lo sé. Simplemente es. Hermione Granger es para mi.

─Intentemoslo─ pido en un intento de salirme con la mía. Soy petulante y caprichoso y me rehúso a aprender a lidiar con la palabra "no" en la mitad de mis veinte.

─¿Cómo se intenta esto?─ pregunta confundida. ─Escucha, Draco, si no le debiéramos explicaciones a nadie, si fuéramos nosotros dos contra el mundo te diría que sí. Te pediría que me lleves a esos bailes pomposos de la alta sociedad vestida como una princesa, que me regales rosas blancas todos los domingos y que fantasees conmigo un futuro juntos después de hacer el amor, pero toda esa mierda no se aplica cuando hay un hombre esperándome en casa con la cena hecha y hay una mujer en tu casa que es capaz de matar a quien se le ponga enfrente y provea una amenaza para tí.

─¿Es esa tu justificación?─ pregunto procurando sonar firme y determinante. ─¿Lo que siento no es amor porque hay alguien esperándome en mi casa?─ no entiendo como puede ser tan inteligente y soltar tantas estupideces por la boca. A veces creo que me lo hace aproposito. Es la ventaja de que todo el condenado mundo mágico sepa que eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad. No importa qué mierda esté diciendo, debe ser cierto y debe tener razón porque es Hermione Granger. ─Deja de decir idioteces, Granger. Esa no es razón suficiente. ¿Sabes dónde está la ironía? En qué estoy aquí parado diciendote que te amo menos de una hora después de haberme follado a mi mujer.

─Hueles a ella.─ suelta sin dar vueltas. La sintió de la misma manera que yo siento el perfume de Weasley cuando lleva su tapado puesto. Weasley la debe besar antes de abandonar su casa y su aroma está sobre su ropa, mientras que mi aroma está sobre ella, sobre su piel y en su pelo, pero nadie lo sabe.

─Tuve que cerrar los malditos ojos y pensar en tí para poder ponerme duro─ confieso dejando la vergüenza de lado.

─Eso no es amor.─ insiste.

¡Mierda! Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos. Quiero enterrar mi rostro en una almohada y soltar todo lo que tengo adentro hasta que la garganta me arda. Quiero hacerme un bollo en el suelo y llorar hasta que no tenga más lágrimas. Quiero arrodillarme frente a ella y pedirle que me mienta, que igual diga que me ama porque no sentir esas palabras nacer de su boca me están consumiendo por dentro como hongos y bacterias que conducen a la descomposición.

Camino de manera torpe hasta el viejo y polvoriento sofá. Necesito sentarme y pensar con la poca claridad que sé que soy capaz de conjurar en este momento. Dejo caer mi peso y cierro los ojos al tirar mi cabeza atrás. Por un instante imagino que ella estará avanzando a donde me encuentro y apoyara una rodilla a cada lado mío antes de sentarse sobre mis piernas. Sé que si hace eso apoyara sus manos sobre mi pecho y jugará con su lengua en mi cuello a la altura de mi pulso.

No se acerca. Ni siquiera se mueve un centímetro de donde se encuentra. Su figura sigue rígida del otro lado del escritorio, mientras que sus ojos marrones están clavados en los míos. Destilan algo raro, algo nuevo que nunca he visto en ellos. Se asemeja al pánico y al dolor, pero si tengo que decir lo que es me atrevo a aventurar que es algo similar a como rescindirse luce en su rostro. Está rescindiendo algo. A mi, a nosotros, a su felicidad, no lo sé.

─¡Ni se te ocurra!─ exclamo con furia señalando con el dedo índice.

─Estoy cansada, Draco─ susurra.

─No me dejes─ mierda, si tengo que rogarle lo haré. Me arrodillaré como un maldito perro faldero y le diré a vivas voces que toda mi voluntad está en manos suyas. Sin ella la vida parece sosa y grisácea.

Las líneas de su rostro contoneándose en confusión prueban ser algo sorpresivo. No puede decirme que no lo estaba pensando. Estaba pensando en terminar lo que tenemos. Sea por miedo, sea por cansancio, sea por haberse dado cuenta que para ser dos condenados amantes con una absurda necesidad por el cuerpo del otro, nuestra relación se ha vuelto intrincada como la de dos enamorados.

─No te voy a dejar─ me asegura con lentitud.

─Vamos a la casa de tus padres─ sugiero de modo espontáneo. ─Vamos a la casa de tus padres y hagamos el amor. No le demos explicaciones a nadie y quedemonos juntos toda la noche hasta que salga el sol por el horizonte y desayunemos en la cama. ¡Mierda, Granger! Por todo lo que me importa podemos quedarnos toda la semana, follando, comiendo y follando otra vez más.─ se ríe. Le saco una maldita sonrisa y se siente como la misma gloria.

─¿Y quién hace el desayuno?─ pregunta con humor colándose por entre las sílabas de cada palabra. ─¿Sabes cocinar, Draco Malfoy?─ en esa me agarró. No estoy muy inmerso en las artes culinarias así que debo negar en derrota.

─No debe ser tan difícil echar unos huevos en la sartén.

─Tan delicioso como eso suena─ hay sarcasmo en su voz y no puedo evitar el gesto petulante que aparece en mi rostro. Siempre lo hace cuando creo que está siendo condescendiente conmigo. ─Tengo que llegar a mi casa.

─Mañana─ demando. Me estoy cansando de tener que perseguirla.

─No estoy─ suelta rápidamente.

─Pasado mañana─ respondo con la misma velocidad. ─Al día siguiente del mismo, la próxima semana, deja de evitar el maldito cometido porque sabes que si aceptas mi propuesta acabarás reconociendo que lo que sentimos dejó de ser un juego superficial. Se fue todo a la mierda y ahora tenemos que lidiar con las consecuencias.─ Granger niega con la cabeza como una maldita renegada de mierda.

─No estoy en todo el mes, Draco─ ¿Se cree que no puedo esperar un mes? Se cavó su propia tumba porque un mes puedo esperar. Y lo haré. Después no tendrá excusa.

─¿Dónde estarás?─ pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

─Norteamérica. Chicago para ser más exactos.─ ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga un viaje semejante y de semejante longitud y yo no tenga ningún tipo de información hasta hace dos malditos segundos?

─¿No pensabas decir nada?─ espero escucharla negar la acusación. Eso es lo que suele ocurrir con la gente, niegan todo lo que no les conviene decir. Mentir es diez veces más fácil que decir la verdad. Nosotros somos la maldita prueba de que así es.

─No.─ pero por supuesto que ella no es así. Por supuesto que ella me acepta todo en la cara sin pena ni gloria.

Cierro los ojos una vez más. Quiero abstraerme del lugar, quiero tener un segundo para pensar con claridad, pero no parece estar funcionando. No sé qué decir que sea lo correcto. No sé qué pensar que me de paz y calma. Lo único que tengo en la cabeza son las palabras "te amo" repitiendose como un maldito coro que me está llevando al borde de la locura. Te amo, Granger. Te amo, Granger.

Te amo, Hermione.

─No sé qué hacer─ confieso. Mis ojos siguen cerrados y mi cabeza está tirada hacia atrás y descansando contra la húmeda pared despintada. ─¿Cómo hago para volver atrás?

─Déjala─ susurra y cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos e intentar encontrarla, la veo avanzando en mi dirección. ─Deja a tu mujer. Vete lejos por un tiempo y acuéstate con cuanta bruja encuentres. Enamórate y desenamórate doscientas veces hasta que ya no notes la diferencia.─ ¿Ha perdido la cordura? ─Déjame a mi también.─ su cuerpo frena cerca mío, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarla.

─¿No lo entiendes, no?─ pregunto comenzando a sonar verdaderamente molesto. ─Elegí como la reverenda mierda cuando acepté meterme en esto contigo. Amor o no amor, el problema eres tú─ explico, por más que sé que no debe estar quedando muy claro. ─Eres Hermione Granger y no hay bruja, mago, hipogrifo o sirena que se compare contigo. En lo bueno y en lo malo.

─Deben ser todos los años que pasé metiendome en problemas que me llevaron a pensar que seducir a Draco Malfoy era una buena idea.─ extiendo mi mano, esperando que la tome. No lo hace. ─No─ susurra. ─Si te tomo la mano querré quitarte la ropa y sentirte dentro mío por todo el tiempo que mi cuerpo resista despierto y hoy no puedo hacer eso. Tengo que llegar a mi casa a preparar el equipaje y luego tengo que estar tomando un traslador a Estados Unidos para pasar un mes trabajando codo a codo con la gente que tiene los mismos ideales que yo.─ explica. ─Lo necesito. Necesito hacer esto y necesito que me dejes sin objetar.

─En un mes a partir de hoy quiero que caminemos hasta la vieja chimenea de este piso y que mencionemos la casa de tus padres en Kent. Allí quiero que pasemos la noche entera sin tener que pensar en horarios y en volver a nuestros respectivos hogares y si luego de esa noche piensas que no es amor, o yo mismo me doy cuenta que tienes razón, entonces podemos volver a lo que tenemos. De lo contrario hay que hablar.─ sus ojos marrones están fijos en mí, pero aparte de eso no me responde nada.

─No voy a dejar a Ron.─ asiento lentamente.

─No voy a dejar a Astoria.─ coincido.

─¿Y para qué quieres averiguar si es amor o no, entonces?

─Porque me quiero morir diciendo que valió la pena cada segundo que viví en este mundo de mierda y que si me dan la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces más.


	10. 10: I

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Yo vengo a dejarles el capítulo diez de Perfidia. No sé si ya se los había mencionado, pero la historia tendrá veinte capítulos así que oficialmente estamos en la mitad del fic.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo, por sus comentarios, por el interés en la buena onda. Oh por Dios! Es me viven sacando las mil sonrisas, saben? GRACIAS de verdad. Gracias por hablarme por Face así las puedo conocer un poco más, o también por mensajes privados acá mismo. Gracias, de verdad. Para ser honesta no me entra en la cabeza que en nueve capítulos ya haya llegado a los 200 comentarios. Es que ustedes no entienden... no hace tanto subía capítulos de otra historia en esta plataforma y si tenía dos comentarios era un gran logro. Así que su interés me está volando la cabeza.**

 **En fin, les dejo un beso enorme. Espero que les guste el capítulo. EL CUAL POR CIERTO ES SUPER LARGO! (les grito porque muchas me dijeron que el cap anterior era corto, lo cual es totalmente cierto, pero esta semana me he redimido con el largo)**

 **Por último les cuento que Dianely AKA Dianetonks le ha hecho una portada a Perfidia y estoy In Love! GRACIAS DIOSA DE LA EDICIÓN!**

 **Ahora sí,**

 **Muchos besos,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

 _Hace veinticinco días que se fue. Faltan seis para que vuelva._

El clima en Chicago es imperdonable en esta época del año. La imagino totalmente envuelta en su tapado rojo mientras camina bajo la nieve. Cabello revuelto, nariz colorada y manos heladas. Suele estar demasiado concentrada en su trabajo y olvida ponerse guantes. Acto del cual inmediatamente se arrepiente al notar lo cruel de la brisa.

La extraño. Mierda, sería un completo mentiroso si fuera capaz de decir que no lo hago. La extraño tanto que vivo intentando encontrar el equilibrio entre querer matar a alguien y querer matarme a mí mismo. Sin embargo tengo que ser justo y darle crédito a mi mente porque la insistencia con la que repite que ya casi vuelve, es una de las pocas razones por las cuales no he activado un traslador y corrido a ella como si fuéramos los protagonistas de una predecible novela de amor. Que irónico, según ella ni siquiera sentimos amor. Ya se verá quién tiene razón, si su testarudo y cínico trasero o mi inquebrantable voluntad de siempre complicar todo al punto de que comienza a consumirme la vida. _Que par de pájaros los dos…_

Mis ojos vuelven a concentrarse en el contrato que descansa sobre el escritorio de mi oficina. Hace más de una hora que estoy atorado en la misma página, incapaz de mantener mi mente anclada a las palabras frente a mí. Han salido a la venta acciones para una vieja compañía que produce indumentaria de quidditch. No sé si es un negocio inteligente, pero poco me importa, soy rico como la mierda y estoy encaprichado como un niño que nunca disfrutó que le digan que no.

Siento dos golpes en la puerta y sé que es Gloria. Le indico que entre, sabiendo con lo que me voy a encontrar. Este día eligió ponerse un delicado vestido de encaje verde, el cual le ajusta marcando el contorno de su esbelta figura. El cabello anaranjado cae en seductoras ondas alrededor de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos es acentuado por una muy elaborada aplicación de maquillaje. Está intentando, aún lo está. Está viendo si encuentra la manera de conseguir que mis ojos grises se queden mirándola más de lo que es debido. La pobre no sólo no es consciente de que eso nunca va a ocurrir, sino que por su mal ubicada perseverancia, se está perdiendo de conocer a uno de la buena cantidad de magos que sé que se interesan por ella.

─Permiso, señor Malfoy─ asiento, mientras le indico con la mano que termine de ingresar. ─Su mujer ha escrito. Dice que no se encuentra bien y que ha llamado al medimago para que la visite en su mansión. Espera que usted pueda ir para allí pronto.

Mi reacción es inmediata, corriendo la opulenta silla en la cual me encuentro para atrás, y poniéndome de pie a toda velocidad. Mis sentimientos por Hermione Granger han sin duda interferido en mi matrimonio. Han puesto en duda muchas cosas dentro de mi cabeza, pero sobre todo han abierto dudas en lo que concierne a mi mujer. Es difícil imaginar que uno pueda sentir amor por dos personas a la vez. Creo que la respuesta la encontré en un libro de mi padre cuando tenía trece años.

Lucius siempre encontró interesante la cultura griega. Si hay algo en lo que los muggles y magos se parecen es que ambos tuvieron su mayor incursión en el conocimiento como pregunta existencial todos esos siglos atrás entre togas, oro y deliciosos quesos. No sé exactamente de qué iba el libro, pero mencionaba la concepción de amor de dos maneras distintas: eros y ágape. Eros es el amor romántico, el pasional, el que uno siente por su pareja y que es liderado más por el instinto animal que por la maldita razón. Ágape, por su parte, es aquel amor de familia, el fraternal, el que le da sentido a la vida desde el día que uno nace envuelto en sangre y luchando por entender. Siento amor por las dos mujeres en mi vida, pero siento un amor distinto por cada una de ellas. Hermione Granger es delirio, es locura y desesperación. Es lo más parecido a la necesidad que te consume por dentro y se hace con tu vida. Astoria es familia, es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y sobre todo mi salvadora.

Es difícil pasar de tener la vida resuelta a ser consciente de que escuchar los gemidos de tu mujer se siente como un puto acto incestuoso. Los sangre pura somos retorcidos y poco asco le tenemos al tabú, pero a la mierda con follarte a un familiar y Tori es familia de aquella que quiero tener con la ropa siempre puesta. Aún siendo capaz de entender la diferencia, de haberme ubicado en el mapa de los tóxicos sentimientos de alguien tan jodidamente dañado como estoy yo, soy absoluta y completamente consciente de que estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por mi mujer.

─Gracias por avisar, Gloria─ agradezco, ignorando por completo el nervioso temblar de su figura. ─No voy a regresar por el resto del día, así que cuando termines con lo que estás haciendo eres libre de retirarte.

Mis piernas avanzan con decisión hasta la chimenea de mi oficina y soltando un puñado de polvo flu, estoy mencionando mi mansión. Las luces de la sala están apagadas y el único brillo viene de la planta alta. Es cuando estoy pensando en dejar el maletín y el saco sobre algún sofá, que me doy cuenta que no he traído ninguna de las dos cosas. No es lo importante en este momento, así que en consecuencia me dirijo rápidamente a la planta alta. El tenue resplandor viene de nuestro dormitorio y por el susurrar de voces cuyas ondas avanzan por el pasillo, asumo que el medimago ya debe haber arribado.

─¿Tori?─ pregunto antes de llegar a la habitación.

─En el dormitorio, Draco─ la escucho responder rápidamente.

La gruesa puerta de madera está entornada y la abro con un fuerte empujón cuando finalmente la alcanzo. La escena frente a mí no es tan dramática como mi mente estaba logrando lucubrar. No hay sangre, ni indicios de una pronta muerte. En cambio está Tori recostada en la cama, sobre las gruesas mantas y el mullido acolchado. El medimago está a su lado luciendo una prolija bata blanca con el escudo de St. Mungo´s a la altura del corazón. Su rostro me suena familiar, en especial los pequeños ojos negros y la gruesa barba canosa naciendo de su mentón.

─Buenas noches─ saludo al hombre, extendiendo mi mano en un gesto cordial. ─Muchas gracias por venir.

─No hay de qué, señor Malfoy. Es mi trabajo después de todo.─ asiento, sin ánimo de contradecir que su visita ha sido mucho más veloz de lo que son para el común de la gente.

─¿Cómo estás, amor?─ pregunto con preocupación a Tori. Está más pálida de lo normal y es la primera vez que noto que sus clavículas lucen verdaderamente prominentes. No he notado un cambio en su dieta, ni tampoco en su rutina, no tendría por qué estar más delgada. ─Vine ni bien me enteré.

─Gracias─ susurra dándome una cálida sonrisa. La veo extender su mano en mi dirección y acabo moviendo la mía la distancia que hace falta hasta rodearla de manera posesiva.

─Me estaba contando los síntomas que ha estado sufriendo, Sra. Malfoy.─ ¿Qué ha estado sufriendo? Sé que la confusión está diciendo presente en mi rostro y también sé que Tori es consciente de que eso significa enojo de mi parte.

─¿Qué síntomas, Astoria?─ uso su nombre entero con cierta petulancia. ─¿Desde cuando los tienes y por qué no estoy yo enterado?

─Creo que estoy embarazada, mi amor─ responde posando sus bellos ojos verdes en los grises míos. Hay alegría e incertidumbre en su rostro. Tiene pánico de que reaccione mal.

¿Cómo mierda reacciono a esto? No lo sé. No sé qué decir, como sentirme o que hacer. Puedo notar mi cuerpo petrificado mientras mis ojos siguen fijos en los de mi mujer. La amo, amo a Tori con todo mi corazón, pero no la quiero como la madre de mis hijos. No la quiero como mi esposa. No quiero que viva bajo el mismo techo que yo y que esté obligado a pasar mis años junto a ella. Quiero sugerirle que salga al mundo, que haga a un mago fino y aristocrático el más feliz hijo de puta que camina sobre la tierra.

Si es así, sin embargo, si no podemos cambiar la realidad y hay una pequeña persona dentro de ella en este momento, entonces lo acepto. Acepto sacrificar lo que quiero para siempre, acepto jugar a ser el mejor esposo hasta el día en que me muera. Acepto sonreír cuando vengan a tomar la foto familiar todas las navidades. Acepto decirle que la amo todas las mañanas y todas las tardes cuando regrese del trabajo. Acepto darle la mejor vida que pueda darle y más. Acepto, y esto lo hago sin pretender ni figurar, acepto a esa criatura con los brazos abiertos y estoy dispuesto a volverme quien me tenga que volver para hacer a esa criatura lo más feliz que pueda ser.

─¿Por qué cree eso, Sra. Malfoy?─ pregunta el medimago, cortando el hilo de pensamiento en el cual me estaba enredando.

─Mi periodo debería haber venido una semana atrás y aún no lo ha hecho.─ contesta Tori a toda velocidad, concentrándose en el profesional presente. ─He tenido vómitos, en especial durante las mañanas y mis niveles de energía me han tenido sintiendo desgano y cansancio todo el tiempo.

─¿Por qué no dijiste nada de los vómitos?─ detesto que oculte cosas. La ironía, lo sé, pero me molesta igual porque soy un arrogante de mierda que se cree con el derecho de saber todo, todo el maldito tiempo.

─No quería preocuparte─ susurra Astoria antes de volver a concentrarse en el otro hombre presente.

─Vamos a hacer un test ahora, es un procedimiento bien sencillo y no tomará más de un minuto.─ me puedo sentir perdiendo el color en mi rostro y dejando pánico a cambio. Era un día normal. Era un día más dentro de la interminable sucesión de días en los cuales mi única verdadera tarea es pensar las cosas que quiero hacerle a Hermione Granger cuando vuelva. Era un puto día más. Yo no firmé para esto.

El medimago voltea y avanza a la cómoda donde parece haber apoyado el maletín negro de cuero con lo que asumo será su material de trabajo. No tarda en encontrar lo que necesita, porque instantes después está volteando nuevamente y volviendo a avanzar a donde nos encontramos. En su mano lleva un fino y largo palo de metal que se asemeja a una aguja. Es negro con la punta pintada de colorado. Si alguna vez nos explicaron cómo se hace un test de embarazo, no lo recuerdo.

─Necesito que me preste su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, Sra. Malfoy─ Tori hace lo que le pide, soltando el agarre que tiene mi mano en la suya y se la extiende al hombre con el dedo índice en su dirección, palma arriba. ─Solo dolerá un instante.─ y sin más preámbulo, clava la gruesa aguja negra en la yema del dedo índice hasta que una oscura gota de sangre comienza a nacer del mismo.

Astoria no dice nada y lo mismo ocurre conmigo. Ambos parecemos completamente hipnotizados por los accionares del medimago. El hombre toma la varita que descansa en un pequeño ojal adherido a su cinturón y comienza a murmurar un hechizo que no recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez previa a este momento. Tardo en comprender qué está ocurriendo, pero eventualmente veo el cambiar de color de la punta colorada de la aguja. Ahora luce un pálido tono azul. No sé qué significa y en consecuencia mi pánico parece ser capaz de ascender de manera exponencial con cada segundo que transcurre.

─¿Y, doctor?─ pregunta Tori, vociferando mi impaciencia.

─Lamento decirle que no está embarazada, Sra. Malfoy.─ el rostro de mi mujer se contrae en un gesto de congoja, a la par que sus brillantes ojos verdes son cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas. _Tori, Tori, Tori…_ Dejo mis propios sentimientos de lado, antes de agacharme y besarla en la frente de aquella manera que sé que la reconforta.

─No llores, amor─ susurro con calidez.

─Lamento mucho haberle dado una triste noticia, Sra. Malfoy, pero no dudo que llegará la ocasión en la que la punta de la aguja se torne verde.─ asiento, procurando que no se note mi inquietud ante semejante noción. ─Le voy a dejar unas pociones para condiciones comunes. Si la toma todos los días al levantarse deberían cesar los vómitos. Lo mismo le voy a dejar polvo de raíz de verbena, disuélvalo en un vaso de agua o de jugo de calabaza en la mañana y en menos de una semana se debería sentir con la energía recuperada.─ asiento yo, porque sé que Tori está demasiado angustiada para que le importe lo que el medimago le está recetando en este momento.

─Muchas gracias por venir─ agradezco parándome de manera erguida y comenzando a guiar al hombre fuera de nuestra habitación y en dirección a la chimenea.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada y sé que está apurado por irse. Los años han transcurrido y el apellido de mi familia tiene dos acepciones distintas dependiendo de qué Malfoy uno esté hablando. Gracias a Astoria, cuando hablan de mí la gente no recuerda mucho mi pasado como mortífago o mi alianza al lado de la oscuridad. Muy distinta es la situación cuando mencionan a Lucius y Narcissa. Pero independientemente de que Malfoy se trata, la mansión sigue siendo una propiedad a la cual el común de la gente no disfruta venir. Si pudieran la usarían en Halloween como lugar embrujado, contando la leyenda de que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos solía ducharse en el baño al final del pasillo del ala derecha de la propiedad.

─Señor Malfoy─ dice el hombre antes de disponerse a tomar un puñado de polvo flu. ─En caso de que el malestar de su mujer persista, le pido que hagan una visita a la clínica mágica. Pregunten por Appius Bonnet y enseguida los atenderé.─ asiento con cierta preocupación.

─Pensé que era una cuestión sencilla de resolver.

─Parece un simple malestar que uno se agarra al pasar.─ coincide el hombre. ─Pero si su mujer está tan obsesionada con la idea de ser madre, podría estar generando estos síntomas ella misma y ahí tendremos que recurrir a ayuda psicológica para resolverlo.─ asiento una vez más, pero no agrego nada. Prefiero ir a consolar a Tori que seguir hablando de algo que puede ser que tenga. Sé que Astoria quiere un hijo, pero no la siento capaz de estar causándose ésto ella misma.

Appius se retira sin agregar nada más y yo aprovecho para dirigirme al dormitorio. No tengo ni que entrar para saber qué está ocurriendo. Los sollozos de Tori llegan hasta el pie de la escalera. Mi mujer es capaz de sentir cualquier tipo de emoción posible, pero aún en los momentos de angustia rara vez le da lugar al llanto.

Al abrir la puerta avanzo a toda velocidad a mi lado de la cama y me recuesto antes de indicarle que se abrace a mi. Lo hace sin dudar y es en instantes que puedo sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas mezclándose con la fina tela de mi camisa de vestir gris. Poco me puede importar eso ahora, lo único que sé es que en toda la mierda que he sido como marido, tengo que encontrar la manera de ser lo que mi mujer necesita éste momento para ponerse feliz. O al menos para reducir el sufrimiento.

─No llores, amor.─ me tengo que morder la lengua para no decir las palabras que sé que harían todo el dolor desaparecer. Porque no puedo mentirle en la cara y decirle que quiero seguir intentando. ─Sabes que puede ser una tarea ardua concebir un hijo.

─Estaba segura, Draco.─ susurra entre sollozo y sollozo. ─Lo podía sentir dentro mío.

Nunca he sido bueno lidiando con sentimientos. No sólo me cuesta lidiar con los sentimientos ajenos, sino que soy patético queriendo poner orden en los míos propios. Es tal vez por eso que siempre se me ha hecho fácil cambiar el tema, dirigir la atención a algo distinto. No soluciona nada, pero si permite alegar ignorancia.

─¿Qué pasó en Bulgaria?─ pregunto mientras entierro mis dedos en el cabello de Astoria y comienzo a deslizarlos entre las finas y sedosas hebras. ─No digas que no ocurrió nada, porque regresaste llorando y ahora que te veo estás muy delgada, Tori. Algo está ocurriendo y quiero saber qué es.─ los sollozos cesan y sé que le he pegado al clavo en la cabeza.

─No ocurrió nada, Draco.─ protesta, como si no tuviera ningún derecho a interrumpir su congoja.

─Te conozco, Astoria─ respondo con una mezcla de petulancia y autoritarismo.

─Si me conocieras, sabrías que no ocurrió nada.─ medito por un instante dejar el tema de lado, pero no quiero. Estoy demasiado interesado en llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

─Tori, llegaste llorando, rogándome que no te deje sola y pidiendo que te haga el amor.─ rememoro en voz alta. ─¿A ti te parece que eso es el comportamiento tuyo habitual? No me trates de ingenuo.

El silencio demora su respuesta y mi cabeza empieza a lucubrar cada posible respuesta que acabará destrozándome en un millón de pedazos. Siempre he sido una mezcla de mártir y sádico. Sufro por la idea de imaginar que mi vida va a explotar en cualquier momento, que el caos y el dolor están a la vuelta de la esquina, pero a la vez lo busco como un maldito hijo de puta. ¿Qué mierda quiero escuchar? Tan asqueroso como pueda ser, creo que estoy esperando que me diga que me traicionó, que estuvo con otro, que me quiere dejar, que contempló terminar nuestro matrimonio. Quiero sentir el dolor, el sabor amargo de la traición, así tengo una condenada soga de la cual agarrarme para decirle que está bien que me deje, porque lo único que quiero es no tener que esconder más cada vez que quiero besar a Hermione Granger, o como su aroma está sobre mí cada vez que terminamos de follar como malditos conejos.

─Fue algo que me dijo Daphne.

─¿Estás así por algo que te dijo la psicótica de tu hermana?─ Daphne era compañera mía en los años que asistí a Hogwarts, pero desde que la guerra terminó que sus decisiones han sido erráticas e ilógicas. Sus prioridades están retorcidas y quiere convertir a Tori en lo mismo.

─¡No le digas así, Draco!─ exclama Astoria con frustración. ─Daphne estará mal, pero siempre ha sido la más inteligente de las dos.─ eso puede tener una pizca de verdad. Daphne, junto con Theo, solían ser las serpientes más inteligentes todos esos años atrás.

─Cuéntame qué te dijo, entonces.

─Que si no comenzamos a formar una familia pronto, nuestro matrimonio va a terminar mal.

─¿Qué significa "terminar mal"?─ pregunto con arrogancia. ─Independientemente de eso, Tori. Daphne tiene por referencia de lo que es un matrimonio, el suyo. Los dos sabemos que lejos estamos de esa dinámica enfermiza.─ eso es completamente cierto. Porque infidelidad de lado, la relación de mi cuñada con su marido involucra violencia física, amenazas y hasta extorsión. Lo único que involucra mi matrimonio es que soy un reverendo hijo de puta.

─Quiero tener un hijo─ susurra, como si acabara de recordar el tema del cual logré distraerla. Sé que no tengo oportunidad de conseguirlo una vez más, así que recaigo en lo que siempre supo hacer mi padre con mi madre: ignorarla.

─Descansa, amor─ respondo. ─Descansa y mañana comienzas con las pociones que te quiero tener sana.

 **-PERFIDIA-**

─¡Draco, no quiero!─ exclama mi mujer con determinación. ─Soy una mujer grande y no tienes derecho a obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero.─ en una parte tiene razón, es una mujer grande. En la otra está muy equivocada, porque si la tengo que arrastrar de los pelos hasta la clínica lo haré.

Jamás imaginé que pudiera olvidar que Hermione Granger está por regresar. No lo he hecho, no lo he olvidado, pero sorpresivamente no es lo principal en mi mente. La salud de mi mujer ha pasado a ocupar ese puesto. Hace exactamente seis días que el médico la ha visitado y hace exactamente seis días que los vómitos no se han ido y su pérdida de peso, junto con su falta de energía, se han incrementado.

─Escúchame bien, Astoria─ hay hielo entrelazando cada sílaba que suelto y mi mujer lo nota. ─Vas a venir a la clínica conmigo en este momento. No es una pregunta y no está abierto a debate.

─No quiero─ protesta una vez más, sólo que esta vez tiene la decencia de dejar en claro que igualmente va a seguir adelante con mis pretensiones.

Usa la conexión flu ella primero y yo enseguida la sigo. No la creo lo suficientemente infantil de negarse a ir, si yo hubiera ido primero, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. En cambio aparecemos ambos en el poblado hall principal de St. Mungo's. Tanto pacientes como profesionales avanzan de un lado a otro con clara decisión. Gracias a Merlín nadie en mi familia está demasiado familiarizado con la distribución del lugar, eso significa que hemos estado exentos de tener que visitar de manera recurrente.

─Allí está la mesa de entrada.─ señala Astoria a un grupo de mostradores viejos y gastados con brujas vistiendo coloridas túnicas sentadas detrás de los mismos.

No me importa quedar como arrogante o simplemente como un condenado petulante. Muevo una pierna delante de la otra, mientras prácticamente arrastro a mi mujer conmigo. No sé si hay fila, no sé si se llama por turno, la realidad es que soy un altanero hijo de puta y en consecuencia me siento en una de las sillas libres y poso mis ojos grises en los marrones de la bruja que está frente a mi.

─Espere a ser atendido─ menciona con tanto hastío que no me cabe duda que lo debe decir una centena de veces al día.

─Buenos días, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y me gustaría que me indicara donde puedo encontrar a Appius Bonnet─ Astoria está parada a mi lado y no necesito verla para saber que hay una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Siempre consideró mi arrogancia y condenada superioridad una virtud. No puedo decir que disiento con ella, esas son cualidades positivas en cualquier sangre pura.

─¿Cómo dijo que es su nombre?─ el desinterés de la secretaria pasa a ser superpuesto por diligencia cuando suma dos más dos y concluye quién soy y cuán importante soy.

─Draco Malfoy, pero la paciente es mi mujer Astoria Malfoy─ la bruja se pone de pie a toda velocidad y murmurando que enseguida volverá se aleja del escritorio y en dirección a un largo pasillo de paredes blancas y suelo blanco.

El ambiente es el de todo hospital. Encandilante luz de los fluorescentes encendidos sobre nosotros, el olor a desinfectante mezclado con enfermedad, el ruido del ir y venir de la gente y el color blanco dominando por sobre cualquier otro. Es estéril y tétrico de la manera que sólo estar tan cerca de la muerte puede serlo. A favor de Tori debo decir que luce inmaculada con el pantalón rosado y la blusa blanca que lleva puesto. Su cabello brilla bajo las luces y lo mismo ocurre con sus hermosos ojos. Es, sin embargo, su sonrisa la que acapara toda la atención. Sintiéndose como se siente, estando en el lugar en el que está, mi mujer demuestra una predisposición que le hace frente a cualquier cosa.

─¿Cómo te sientes, Tori?─ le pregunto, aferrándome a su mano y dándole un apretón cariñoso.

─Estoy bien, mi amor─ responde dejando de lado cualquier aspereza que pudiera haber surgido de traerla hasta aquí a la fuerza.

─Señor Malfoy─ escucho una voz apareciendo del pasillo. ─Y señora Malfoy─ agrega Appius Bonnet. Lleva puesta la misma bata blanca que lucía cuando nos visitó en la mansión y sus ojos negros siguen igual de pequeños que siempre. ─Asumo que las pociones no han surtido efecto.

─Mi marido es un tanto exagerado, doctor─ explica Tori. No es cierto y ella lo sabe.

─Sigue con vómitos, está perdiendo peso y le cuesta mucho esfuerzo levantarse de la cama─ protesto, ignorando por completo la mueca de desaprobación en el rostro de Astoria.

Me pongo de pie, dejando la silla y el escritorio detrás. Tori sigue aferrada a mi mano y avanza a la misma velocidad que yo cuando me dirijo al médico. Mi otra mano extendida en una señal de saludo. El hombre la toma antes de depositar un beso cordial en la mejilla de mi mujer.

─Haber venido es la decisión correcta─ asegura el Sr. Bonnet, indicándonos que lo sigamos por el pasillo por el cual apareció.

Su consultorio es pequeño. Diplomas de todos los tamaños engalanan las paredes, mientras que pociones en frascos pequeños, altos, grandes y gordos son exhibidas a través del sucio vidrio de un amplio cabinete de madera oscura. El mobiliario de la habitación es escaso, con un escritorio, dos sillas para los pacientes y una para el Sr. Bonnet, hay una gastada camilla de cuero colorado y un dispositivo contra la pared que no estoy seguro que hace, pero si tuviera que aventurar una respuesta diría que es alguna especie de balanza.

No sé qué esperar cuando me siento con mi mujer, cada uno en una silla. No sé lo que imagino que puede tener, pero sé que nunca se me cruza por la cabeza que pueda ser algo grave. No, en lo más mínimo. Es una gripe, algún virus molesto que circulaba el aire de alguna tienda de ropa en la cual Tori pasó la tarde. Lo que sí imagino es que será algo rápido, en especial la visita. La recostará sobre la camilla, la revisará y la diagnosticará. Le dará la poción apropiada esta vez y volveré a ocuparme del torbellino de sentimientos que me recorren en el día a día y que tiene por norte a Hermione Granger.

No es como espero. El día se hace noche, Astoria es derivada a una habitación. Le dan ropa apropiada para acostarse y pasar el resto del día, porque necesitan hacer estudios. Appius Bonnet deja de ser el medimago a cargo para pasar a ser reemplazado por un _staff_ de diez profesionales capaces de cubrir cada arista de la medicina mágica. A Tori no le dan una poción, sino diez, doce, para cuando toma la número quince dejo de llevar la cuenta. Yo dejo de tener permitido estar sentado al lado lado de ella. Mi mujer no está más consciente, pero aún así nadie parece hablarme. El decir que no entiendo qué está ocurriendo no comienza a explicar el estado de confusión en el cual me encuentro.

─Señorita─ pido de manera desesperada cuando veo salir a una de las enfermeras. Es joven, de cabello negro y lacio. Luce extenuada y con poca disposición para lidiar conmigo. ─Explíqueme qué está ocurriendo, por favor.

─El doctor estará saliendo en un momento para darle el parte─ responde antes de continuar con su camino.

El medimago a cargo es un anciano de quien sabe cuantos años. Luce encorvado y tiene una cantidad de arrugas en el rostro que le han deformado las expresiones. Sus ojos celestes se ocultan detrás de lentes de ver con grueso marco de plata. Lo único que sé es que se llama Aurelius y que es considerado una eminencia dentro del área de la salud.

─Sr. Malfoy.─ Aurelius ha salido de la sala donde se encuentra Tori y está parado frente a mi con mirada cansina y sudor humedeciéndole la frente.

─¿Cómo está mi mujer?─ pregunto con desesperación en la voz. La última vez que logré verla estaba acostada y totalmente inconsciente. No parecía Tori. Le faltaba la cálida sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos verdes que siempre me dicen que me aman.

─Déjeme decirle que hizo bien en traerla.─ eso no contesta mi pregunta. ─Sin embargo, no creo tener buenas noticias para darle.─ no entiendo. Estoy entumecido. Siento a mi cerebro apagarse, intentando evadirse de la situación y esperando que si no escucho lo que el hombre tiene para decir, no será cierto. ─Su mujer tiene la infección de Salem. Es una afección extraña y poco entendida.

─Nunca escuché hablar de la infección de Salem─ susurro.

─Surgió durante la época de los juicios de Salem en el siglo XVII.─ ¿Los muggles infectaron a mi mujer? ─Dicen los registros de aquella época que pusieron una mezcla de hierbas tóxicas en los pozos de agua y que acabaron matando a más muggles de lo que afectaron a brujas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocemos, se produjo una mutación en la genética de algunas de las brujas de la época y cada unos cuantos años, aún en la actualidad, sigue apareciendo.

─¿Le dará alguna poción?─ pregunto ajeno a la explicación que el hombre me está dando. No me interesa lo que tiene Tori, lo único que quiero es que la curen. ─¿O se puede curar con algún hechizo?

─Cómo le dije, Sr. Malfoy─ comienza Aurelius ─Es una afección poco común y en consecuencia no se ha podido estudiar como es apropiado.

─¿Qué quiere decir?─ pregunto, mientras me siento perder la paciencia. ─Estúdiela ahora si es lo que hace falta.

─Se han hecho tratamientos a los casos que han aparecido en el pasado, pero lamentablemente ninguno ha surtido efecto.─ ¿Por qué mierda no habla con palabras que uno entienda? ¿Qué quiere decir que no ha surtido efecto? ¿Qué está ocurriendo con Tori? Aún más, ¿Qué mierda ocurrirá con Tori?

─¿Qué ocurrió con esos casos?

─Las pacientes acabaron falleciendo.

 **-PERFIDIA-**

Tres semanas. Mi mujer tiene tres semanas de vida.

El pasillo delante mío está oscuro como siempre. El olor a humedad parece ser más penetrante de lo normal, o tal vez soy yo, ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que me aventuré hasta su oficina. Mi memoria muscular, por su parte, sigue intacta. Mis piernas avanzan con la confianza de saber que por más que no soy capaz de ver en la oscuridad, no chocaré con nada.

No sé si estará. No sé si se habrá ido más temprano. Mierda, ni siquiera sé qué hora es en realidad. Es un instante en el que medito dar media vuelta y volver a la chimenea por la cual arribé. Un instante donde un amargo sentimiento dentro me dice que hacer lo que estoy haciendo me califica como la más grande mierda en el todo el continente Europeo. Quién sabe, tal vez la más grande mierda incluyendo el territorio americano también. Pero sé que no puedo, no me puedo alejar de ella y no quiero. Cada célula me está pidiendo a gritos sentir su calor y la suavidad de su piel. Por primera vez me doy cuenta que la extraño más de lo que la necesito. Termino tomando el picaporte y revelando el interior de la vieja oficina.

Me alivia verla allí sentada. Cabello revuelto, ojos marrones concentrados en el trabajo y mejillas rosadas. Su rostro se eleva de inmediato y su mirada se clava en la mía. No sé que destila. No sé si es felicidad o sorpresa o ambas cosas combinadas. Tal vez es aprehensión. Sé que si fuera yo, sentiría rencor por haberme tenido esperando hasta altas horas de la noche.

─Pensé que no vendrías─ susurra lentamente mientras se pone de pie. Sus labios resaltan con el tono rojo que eligió y combinan a la perfección con la blusa de seda verde que lleva puesta. Estoy esperando que agregue algo más, o tal vez es que me encuentro incapaz de moverme, pero no le digo nada, ni tampoco camino a separar la distancia. Para mi sorpresa la veo sonreír. Es una sonrisa pequeña y hasta un tanto tímida, pero está feliz de verme y eso significa la mismísima gloria para mí.

Es ella la que camina hasta donde me encuentro. Sus brazos son decididos cuando me rodean el cuello y sus labios son dominantes cuando se cierran alrededor de los míos.

 _Te extrañé. Te extrañé. Te extrañé. Por favor no me dejes solo._

Quiero decir cada una de esas palabras, pero no parecen nacer. Estoy entumecido y perdido dentro de mi propia mente. Estoy atiborrado de miedo y paralizado por una agresiva mezcla de ansiedad y pánico. Estoy destrozado en un millón de pedazos y es tal vez el pasar a ser consciente de ésto que me hace soltar mi primer sollozo. Luego otro y luego estoy enterrando mis rostro en el cuello de Hermione Granger y llorando como un maldito niño asustado.

─¿Draco?─ pregunta sorprendida por mi comportamiento.

─Es Astoria─ respondo, siendo consciente de eso puede significar un millón de cosas distintas. ─Está en Mungo's y parece ser que no saldrá─ tres semanas. Eso es lo que estiman. En tres semanas perderé a mi mujer.

─No entiendo─ la escucho decir con cautela. Sus brazos me están rodeando por la espalda, procurando consolarme como si mi vida dependiera de ello. ─¿Está enferma?

─La infección de Salem.

Siento su cuerpo volverse rígido. Si tenía alguna esperanza. Algún pequeño sueño de que el diagnóstico no fuera tan grave. Que el viejo hijo de puta que salió a mirarme a la cara y decirme que voy a perder a mi mujer, está totalmente desquiciado y por eso me dijo lo que dijo. Cualquier vestigio de esperar poder salir de esa clínica con mi mujer de mi mano, sonriente y feliz se desvaneció con la reacción de Hermione Granger.

─Déjame que me comunique con algunas personas.─ suelta de modo exaltado. Su cuerpo se aleja de mí y en dirección a su bolso de mano el cual está tirado sobre el sillón. ─Me puedo contactar con los mejores profesionales. Si alguien la puede ayudar serán ellos.─ asiento lentamente. Es tarde, el reloj debe estar tocando la madrugada. No es hora de contactar a nadie y sé que si es ella la que escribe tendré a las más renombradas eminencias estudiando a mi mujer minutos después. ─Se pondrá bien, ya verás.

─Ven─ susurro con la voz ronca. Mi brazo está extendido, pidiéndole que me tome de la mano y no la suelte nunca más. La veo dudar entre seguir buscando el contacto de los profesionales a los cuales quiere alcanzar y dirigirse a mí una vez más. Elige lo segundo y estoy eternamente agradecido. Acabo atrayéndola contra mí y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Está asustada, sus ojos marrones están asustados como lo están los grises míos, porque cualquiera de los dos está dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hacemos antes de enfrentar perder a alguno de nuestros respectivos cónyuges. ─Mañana─ pido antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios. ─Pero esta noche no me dejes solo, mi amor.


	11. 11: E

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **¿Qué tal todo?**

 **De verdad espero que esté todo de maravilla. Bueno, es Jueves a las 2:16 AM y como tengo cero por ciento de sueño, vengo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo de Perfidia. Así de casual lo mío. Espero que les sea de su agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecerles, en verdad agradecerles como ya no sé de que manera. GRACIAS por todo el apoyo y la buena onda... no se dan una idea como me impulsan a meterle para adelante. GRACIAS a todas las personas que siempre comentan, con muchas hablo por WhatsApp o por Facebook, incluso por acá por PM. GRACIAS también a aquellas bellas personas que comentan y que no tienen una cuenta en FF, sepan que sus palabras me tienen siempre sonriendo.**

 **Bueno, como les dije Perfidia tiene 20 capítulo así que oficialmente estamos entrando en la segunda mitad de la historia. Espero que sigan disfrutando del viaje. Sepan que yo lo hago con mucho amor.**

 **Ahora si, les dejo un beso enorme,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

 _Su silencio me confirma que me ama._

No sé si en verdad es así, pero me gusta pensar que esa es la situación. Los ojos marrones de Hermione están fijos en los míos, meditando la respuesta que quiere darme. _No me dejes solo_ , le pedí como si fuera un niño en una noche de tormenta. Si estoy intentando engañarme no lo estoy consiguiendo, porque soy plenamente consciente que minimizar la sensación de terror y pánico es absurdo. Estoy tan asustado como cualquier niño puede estarlo y ella es la luz que mantiene a los monstruos alejados. Para alguien tan necesitado me arriesgué al llamarla mi amor, porque ella jura y recontra jura que en verdad no es amor. No me importa lo que opine, un mes puede pasar, dos, cien o un millón y no voy a cambiar de opinión. La amo.

─¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? ─suelta con un suave susurro.

Si, quiero pasar todas las noches que me quedan en esta vida de mierda con ella. Quiero hacerle el amor y quiero follarla. Quiero seguir escapando en la mitad de una fiesta como si fuéramos adolescentes o el rol que tan perfectamente hemos jugado: _el de amantes_. Quiero enamorarla y conocerla cabreada. Quiero sentirla pegada a mí en las altas horas de la madrugada y quiero sentirla lejos cuando acabe durmiendo en el sofá. Quiero una vida con ella y eso implica todo, lo bueno, lo malo, lo maravilloso y el infierno.

─¿Cambiaste de idea? ─esta vez el susurro nace de mí.

─No hablemos más ─pide suavemente y sé lo que eso significa. ─No por un rato. ─asiento, porque no me creo capaz de contradecirla. No ahora al menos. ─Te extrañé ─termina de decir antes de tomarme de la mano y dirigirnos fuera de su oficina.

Ella lo resume diciendo que me extrañó. ¿Cuán patético quedo si le confieso que no puedo respirar sin ella? Seguro encuentra mil razones más para decir que se aproxima a algún sentimiento, pero que al final del día sólo funcionamos a base de lujuria. Al carajo con eso, la lujuria es sencilla. Esto… mierda, no hay palabras que expliquen lo difícil que es esto.

─Yo también ─acepto.

La veo sonreír una vez más y no es solamente su sonrisa la que me vuelve débil, es saber que está dirigida a mí. Avanzamos por el pasillo en completa oscuridad hasta la chimenea. La enclenque caja de cartón en la que una buena cantidad de polvo flu está depositada, parece la más hermosa llave que puedo tener a mi disposición. Es un viaje de ida, un aliciente, una bocanada de aire helado en un día agobiante, es paz mental por tanto tiempo como elija tomarla.

─¿Te acuerdas la dirección? ─pregunta sin soltarme de la mano. Asiento sin decir nada. ─Ve tú primero, yo estaré detrás tuyo.

Le hago caso y a pesar de no querer hacerlo, le suelto la mano para tomar el apropiado polvo flu y avanzar hasta la chimenea. Menciono la dirección de la casa de sus padres y en medio de llamas verdes estoy pestañeando para encontrarme en Kent. La casa tiene las luces encendidas, de algún sector de la planta baja siento la suave melodía de una canción y algún tipo de calefacción artificial parece estar manteniendo el ambiente templado y agradable. No sé qué esperar, no sé si hay alguien allí y en especial si ese alguien es Ronald Weasley. Siempre estuve listo para enfrentar la caída cuando nos llegara, pero esta noche, justamente, no soy capaz de enfrentarme a nadie. En cambio me corro de donde estoy parado y avanzo hasta dejarme caer sobre el pulcro sofá.

Ella aparece enseguida. Su rostro está extenuado y un tanto preocupado, pero la veo esconder perfectamente sus emociones cuando nota que la estoy estudiando. En cambio me sonríe una vez más, una sonrisa tímida y predispuesta. Quiero hacerle preguntas, quiero extenderle el brazo y pedirle que se acerque a mí, quiero largarme a llorar, quiero dormirme y que alguien me despierte cuando todo haya pasado. No es la medida adulta y madura, pero cierro los ojos y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás de modo que descanse sobre el duro respaldo.

Hermione se mueve por la sala, puedo sentir el repiqueteo de sus zapatos con cada pisada y sé que está cada vez más cerca mío. Suelto un alivio de suspiro cuando la siento acomodarse sobre mis piernas. No está ubicada a horcajadas, del modo sexual y dominante y que tan familiar nos es, está sentada de lado, de manera inocente y cariñosa. Sus brazos me rodean el cuello justo antes de sentirla depositar un beso sobre mis párpados cerrados. No tardo en ser yo el que la rodea con los brazos, en mi caso por la cintura. Su aroma, su calidez, su cercanía, todo me confirma que esta mujer es todo lo que quiero en mi vida por tanto tiempo como respire. Siempre fui un cobarde, demasiado asustado para hablar en voz alta y luchar por aquello que no se supone que desee, pero a la mierda con todo. La quiero a ella y a nadie más que ella. Los sangre pura, la etiqueta, las opiniones, cada reverendo hijo de puta que va a querer destrozarme por esto puede tirarme con lo más brutal que tenga, ya estoy hastiado.

─¿Hay alguien más aquí? ─recuerdo preguntarle mientras sus labios siguen dejando suaves besos sobre la piel de mi rostro.

─No ─responde lentamente. ─Vine más temprano a encender las luces y la calefacción.

─¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ─pregunto, intentando iniciar una conversación.

Al fin vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y me concentro en cada línea de su rostro. _Es hermosa._ Sé lo quiero decir, pero no es la noche para pelear por tener razón.

─Te extrañé. ─me vuelve a repetir como si eso fuera todo lo que importa. ─¿Comemos algo?

La situación es extraña de todas las maneras que algo nuevo puede serlo. Encuentros hemos tenido en demasía, muchos más de lo que me animo a decir en voz alta, pero siempre se trató de sexo o de alguna disputa a resolver, nada más. Esta noche es nueva, impredecible tanto o más de lo que días atrás la hubiera calificado de improbable. Cena, besos, caricias y hasta confesiones de aquellas que bordean lo romántico para dos hijos de puta.

─No tengo hambre.

─Ni se te ocurra ─me regaña como si fuera una criatura. ─Lo que tienes por delante te va drenar, necesitas estar entero.

─Soy demasiado cobarde para enfrentar lo que se viene ─susurro.

No sé si me ama, pero quiero que el día en que lo haga no tenga nociones de príncipes azules y corceles blancos. Tengo tantos defectos que a veces cuesta ver las virtudes. Cualquiera diría que es la situación de todo pobre condenado en este mundo, pero los defectos son más feos cuando son los de uno mismo.

─Entonces crece y aprende a armarte de valor. ─lo dice con la decisión que la caracteriza y no es una crítica, porque sus ojos marrones están fijos en los grises míos e instantes después me está besando con fuerza. ─Omelettes de portobellos y queso gorgonzola.

Le doy una tibia sonrisa antes de verla ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta de la cual sale la música. Medito dejarla cocinar un rato y ahogarme en mis propios pensamientos, en mi propia miseria y en mi propio pánico. Tengo derecho, tengo el derecho de sentirme como la mierda por un rato, porque mi mejor amiga, mi mujer y confidente parece estar condenada y a pesar de no estar enamorado de ella, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no la voy a tener cerca. Sé que si le digo que la voy a dejar por alguien más me va a odiar, va a llorar, a gritar y a patalear, pero cuando la tormenta pase, me dirá que me ama y que me desea lo mejor. Ahora se va a morir sin saber nunca la verdad y yo voy a recibir una expiación que Salazar sabe que en mi puta vida he sido merecedor de.

Decido la contrario, decido ir a verla cocinar, decido estar cerca de Hermione Granger porque en medio de toda esta oscuridad ella es lo único que brinda un halo de luz. El tiempo, las circunstancias, nuestra cobardía, todo está en contra nuestro y si soy verdaderamente honesto, no sé si saldremos victoriosos. Si fuera un hombre que apuesta diría que no.

Se está moviendo en la cocina con la determinación que sólo he visto en ella. Es intoxicante de la manera que un whisky caro puede serlo. El ambiente es más bien pequeño, con dos mesadas de mármol blanco, electrodomesticos que jamas he visto y una pequeña y rústica mesa de madera con dos sillas de cada lado. Es la cocina típica de una familia muggle en un tranquilo suburbio, y por un segundo me planteo lo que debe haber sido una pequeña niña demasiado inteligente para su edad corriendo por esta misma cocina de un lado al otro.

─¿Cocinabas con tu madre? ─pregunto mientras dejo caer mi silueta contra el marco de la puerta. Brazos cruzados y pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos.

─Jamás ─responde sonriendo. ─Mamá trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo y a mi nunca me ha gustado demasiado.

─¿Estás por envenenarme, Hermione Granger? ─pregunto, juntando la mayor cantidad de humor que puedo en un momento así. Sueno mas bien agobiado y espero que entienda que es un comentario jocoso.

─Me ahorraría muchos problemas ─responde mientras pica algo sobre una blanca tabla de plástico.

No digo nada, porque sé a lo que se refiere pero no puedo lidiar con ello ahora. En cambio la veo cocinar por unos buenos minutos, totalmente en silencio y abstraído por el actuar de su cuerpo. Me estoy familiarizando con un nuevo matiz de ella, una nueva realidad que no sé si alguna vez imaginé ver. Decido hablar cuando escucho una canción que trata del dolor, en la radio, porque Merlín sabe que no quiero escuchar hablar de dolor en este momento.

─¿Cual es tu canción favorita? ─pregunto.

─No la conoces ─responde ella de manera automática. ─A menos que te hayas familiarizado con los cantantes muggles. ─niego con la cabeza, por más que sé que no me verá.

─¿De qué trata?

─De ser aceptada con los defectos e inseguridades que una mujer puede tener. De recibir cariño.

La miro concentrada en sus propias ideas, es como si mi pregunta le haya abierto la cabeza a ideas que hace mucho tiempo que no se planteaba. O tal vez abrí la tapa del baúl de los recuerdos, no lo sé, pero sí sé que la he hecho pensar. Sonrío ante mi propia ocurrencia y abro la boca antes de distraerme con algo más.

─Cántala ─pido.

─¡No! ─exclama horrorizada ante la idea. ─No soy capaz de afinar ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

─Hermione Granger tiene un defecto… ─bromeo mientras me adentro en la cocina. ─Cántala ─susurro mientras la tomo por la cintura.

─Tengo muchos defectos ─aclara de manera decidida.

─¿Me harás rogar, Granger?

─¡De acuerdo! ─exclama antes de dejar la cuchilla sobre la tabla y limpiarse las manos en un trapo. ─Tú lo pediste.

La honestidad siempre ha estado presente en nuestra relación y cuando la escucho cantar me doy cuenta que una vez más no ha faltado. La voz es suave y rasposa a la vez, incapaz de seguir una melodía y con agudos que no me caben dudas están muy fuera de lugar. Hermione Granger no sabe cantar, pero Merlín sabe que lo está intentando. Sus ojos están cerrados y su pie derecho se eleva hacia arriba y hacia abajo en busca de mantener el ritmo apropiado. No me puedo ver pero sé que estoy sonriendo como un estúpido. En medio de toda la mierda, de toda la oscuridad y la miseria ella me tiene sonriendo a partir de su incapacidad absoluta de entonar. No hay mucho que pensar, es rápido y fácil saber que lo que tengo que hacer es besarla y eso es lo que hago.

El agarre que mantengo en su cintura se agudiza y mis labios están devorando los suyos de manera desesperada. Ella me imita, rodeando mi cuello y atrayéndome aún más contra ella. Nunca hicieron falta palabras que expresen lo posesivos que somos con el otro. Así, en la intimidad, en el deseo y la pasión ella es mía y yo soy suyo.

─Sofá ─susurra entre respiro y respiro.

Recuerdo el camino, es salir por la puerta y avanzar derecho hasta la sala. Se me hace más sencillo ver cuando sus dientes están concentrados en marcar la piel de mi cuello y sus manos se deslizan por mi cabello. Meses atrás la hubiera tirado sobre ese sillón sin pensarlo dos veces, le hubiera sacado la ropa de rápidos tirones y la hubiera follado sin pensar en nada más que no fuera el placer de un glorioso orgasmo. Esta noche no quiero hacer eso.

La deposito con lentitud y me acomodo encima suyo, entre sus piernas y con mis ojos alineados con los marrones de ella. Hay algo, un brillo, un entendimiento, algo que le deja saber que el pedido que hice hace mucho me lo quiero cobrar hoy. Le dije que quería una cita, para demostrarle que no era parecido al amor lo que sentía, que era condenado amor como es aquel que te consume por dentro y te deja raquítico de sentido y racionalidad. Por un segundo temo que no me deje, pero cuando sus manos son delicadas al desprender los botones de mi camisa y sus labios se sienten como suaves gotas en el rocío del amanecer confirmo que me está dando una oportunidad.

Nos besamos tanto como es posible besar a otra persona. Cada rincón de su piel, cada lunar, cada marca, cada cicatriz, cada defecto glorioso que cuenta una historia he descubierto y he revelado. Su ropa está entremezclada con la mía en el suelo y sus extremidades están entremezcladas con las mías en el sofá. Deslizo mi mano derecha por entre sus senos, por su abdomen hasta llegar a la delicada piel de su pierna. Allí clavo mis dedos para guiarla hasta que rodea mi cintura y con un movimiento decidido estoy entrando en ella.

El calor, la humedad, el sudor, el aroma, todo en el ambiente es intoxicante, pero en especial lo es la sensación. Estar dentro de esta mujer siempre ha sido y siempre será una experiencia reveladora. Estoy tan dentro como es posible y me quedo allí por un momento hasta que la veo volver a abrir los ojos. Hay algo raro en ellos, tal vez es miedo o tal vez es incertidumbre, no lo sé y por esta noche no quiero saberlo.

─Te extrañé ─digo hablando el mismo idioma que ella.

Su respuesta es un letárgico sonido que dura lo que tardo en salirme prácticamente en su totalidad. La siguiente embestida es igual de lenta, igual de seductora y sensual. Es una novedad para ambos y cuando ella cierra los ojos y levemente despega la espalda del sofá sé que algo bien estamos haciendo. Quien mierda hubiera dicho que tener sexo en la posición más clásica y aburrida de todas podía sentirse tan condenadamente delicioso.

Mis movimientos se repiten y lo mismo ocurre con sus gemidos. Sus uñas se están familiarizando con la piel de mi espalda y de manera esporádica lo están haciendo sus dientes con la piel de mi hombro. Es en cambio mi lengua la que está teniendo una comunión con su cuello y sus senos.

─Más hondo. ─la escucho murmurar. ─más rápido ─agrega a la par que sus talones se clavan en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Le hago caso y acelero mis movimientos a la par que busco llegar tan profundo como pueda. La tensión en cada parte de mi cuerpo se incrementa con cada perfecto roce y como un maldito prepuberto le estoy susurrando de manera ininteligible que espero que esté cerca porque un mes sin ella ha destrozado por completo mi resistencia. No sé si me entiende o si siquiera me está escuchando entre cada gemido que suelta, pero me responde de la mejor manera posible. La siento contraerse alrededor mío con más fuerza de lo que sentí alguna vez, lo mismo ocurre con el gemido que nace de su garganta, es grave y lento y proyecta un liberación propia de aquellos orgasmos que te sacuden el piso debajo de tus pies. Yo la estoy siguiendo como un perro sin hogar e instantes después el gruñido que domina el silencio del ambiente es el que nace de mi garganta, mientras que me siento estallar dentro de ella como el maldito dominado que soy.

 _Te amo. Dime que esto no es amor. Júrame que no somos asquerosamente perfectos juntos. Mirame a los ojos y asegúrame que no quieres hacer esto todas las noches de nuestras vidas hasta que el mundo arda o lo hagamos nosotros. Anímate, contradíceme._

Quiero gritarle esas palabras en el rostro, discutir, pelear, pegar un portazo y volver a intentarlo el día siguiente si hace falta. En cambio me acomodo entre el respaldo y su cuerpo, la atraigo aún más contra mí y cierro los ojos con mi nariz enterrada en su cuello. No digo nada, sólo intento dormir con ella a mi lado. La última noche que lo haré en al menos tres semanas. La última noche que lo haré hasta que Tori se recupere o hasta que Tori me deje de manera permanente.

─Nunca te voy a dejar solo ─susurra con la voz entrecortada. Está respondiendo a mi pedido y agradezco tener los ojos cerrados de lo contrario estaría llorando como un maldito estúpido una vez más.

No sé en qué momento se fue la noche o en qué momento aparece la mañana. Es el olor a té el que me despierta y luego es una caricia de ella en mi pelo. Estoy en el sofá de la casa de sus padres, mi cuello está duro y dolorido y la imagen de ella bañada e impecable frente a mí me tiene desorientado.

─Están por ser las seis ─dice con lentitud. ─Desayuna que tienes que ir a la clínica.

─Tengo que avisarle a Daphne y a los padres de Astoria ─suelto con la voz rasposa. ─Tengo que ir a armarme un bolso para quedarme en la clínica.

Sus ojos brillan con la decisión de una mujer capaz de llevarse al mundo por delante. Cuando me dijo que no me va a dejar solo, lo dijo enserio. No es que alguna vez lo haya dudado, por supuesto que lo dijo enserio. Le mentimos al mundo, pero no a nosotros, por más retorcido que suene.

─Pégate una ducha, desayuna y vete a la clínica ─ordena. ─Yo iré hasta la mansión a prepararte un bolso, le aviso a la familia de Astoria y me comunico con la gente correspondiente para ver que se puede hacer y cuales son las opciones disponibles. ─asiento. ─Si alguien pregunta viniste a pedirme ayuda porque fui la única persona que se te ocurrió. Nada más que agregar.

─Gracias.

─Te prometí que no te voy a dejar solo. ─me recuerda.

─Estoy aterrado, Granger ─confieso mientras me siento en el sofá.

Hermione se agacha frente a mí, mirada decidida, postura rígida y predisposición dominante. Su mano se mueve hacia delante, hasta tomarme del mentón. Puedo sentir la fuerza en su agarre que me obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Por Salazar, me da asco lo débil que soy. Tengo que pestañear numerosas veces para disipar la fina capa de lágrimas que amenaza con caer una vez más.

─A cada instante me tienes a tu lado ─asegura. ─Y cuando sientas que no das más, aférrate al hecho de que todo este tiempo has tenido razón.


	12. 12: R

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **¿Cómo las trata la vida?**

 **Espero que todo excelente.**

 **Vengo en este bello Jueves (son pasadas las 12 acá en Argentina) a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de Perfidia. Lamento la demora, pero la mayoría debe saber que estoy tapada de finales y que soy una nerd así que vivo estudiando. No sólo eso sino que tengo que devolverle la traducción corregida a Sandra de su historia Hunted (Para quienes no la han leído es una traducción de un fic de Bex-Chan así que tienen garantizado que será excelente). En fin, cosillas para hacer. Pero acá está el cap.**

 **Quiero AGRADECERLES. Ya en verdad no estoy segura como poner en palabras toda la gratitud que siento hacia ustedes. Me hacen reir, soltar carcajadas (en especial vos Luna que estás hiper del tomate en el buen sentido), me emocionan, me han piantado algún que otro lagrimón, me hacen chillar de la alegría (en especial vos Dani aka dianetonks con tus portadas magistrales), en fin, me alegran la vida. Así que gracias y si puedo pedir un favor sigan haciendolo. Siganme regalando sus opiniones, sus pensamientos, su buena onda, su apoyo, todo! No se dan una idea cuanto me hacen meterle para adelante.**

 **Ahora si, sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo doce de Perfidia.**

 **Cariños,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

 _Puedo sentir el olor a muerte._

St. Mungo's es un poster de clínica. Envuelta en los fluorescentes blancos de techo, con paredes pálidas y angustiadas, olor a desinfectante en el ambiente y esa pizca de angustia que está presente de manera perpetua en su atmósfera. En cualquier clínica la esencia es la misma y me angustia saber que aquí es donde venimos a morir. Por todo el hablar de vivir la vida al máximo, nos vamos en uno de los más patéticos e insípidos de los ambientes.

Puertas afuera el día está gris, con una gruesa capa de nubes que amenazan con romper en la tormenta del siglo en cualquier instante. Mierda, hay veces que parece que la naturaleza se encuentra en sincronía con la vida, con el estado de ánimo y sobre todo con el estado mental. Mi cabeza es una tormenta, es oscuridad y lluvia. Es angustia y desesperación en su máxima expresión, pero no se trata de mí, así que lo escondo detrás de un semblante determinado.

A diferencia de la primera vez que vinimos con Tori a que la atendieran, no me detengo en los escritorios de recepción. En cambio encaro por el largo pasillo que lleva a la zona de internación. Siento la mirada de las personas que me cruzo clavarse en mí. Me miran con cierta pena y con cierto compadecimiento. No surge de una posición de superioridad, sino de una posición de entendimiento. Todos los que aquí estamos, nos estamos muriendo por aquellos que estamos perdiendo.

─Disculpe ─interrumpo a una medimaga avanzando a toda velocidad. ─Soy Draco Malfoy, marido de Astoria Malfoy. ─esta vez es ella la que me interrumpe.

─Por supuesto, señor Malfoy ─comienza. ─Estoy enterada de la situación de su mujer. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

─¿Puedo pasar a verla?

─Le hemos habilitado la cama de al lado para usted. ─la influencia tomando forma. ─Puede pasar a verla cuanto desee, pero en este momento los médicos la tienen sedada por el tratamiento.

─¿Cuál tratamiento? ─pregunto confundido.

─Están intentando un tratamiento un tanto agresivo. Se probó en una paciente años atrás y fue la vez que más cerca se ha estado de vencer la enfermedad que presenta su mujer. ─la miro desconcertado, porque todo este ambiente me supera. ─Cada integrante del personal médico de esta clínica está a disposición de su mujer y estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para curarla.

Asiento de manera desorientada y estoy seguro que la medimaga lo nota. Su rostro es tan falso como el mío. Se muestra servicial y optimista, pero lo puedo ver en sus ojos, puedo ver la desesperanza. Está segura que Tori no va a lograr salir adelante y no puedo enojarme con ella, porque las estadísticas están todas y cada de una de ellas en nuestra contra. Acepto cuando me sugiere que la siga hasta la habitación en la cual está Astoria. Es individual, con dos camas, una vieja silla de cuero marrón, una mesa de luz y una cómoda para que guarden las cosas los pobres condenados que se encuentran forzados a hacer de una clínica su residencia.

En la cama de la derecha está ubicada mi mujer. Está tan reconocible como irreconocible y puedo sentir el sabor amargo que sube por mi garganta y amenaza con tenerme doblándome hacia delante y vomitando toda la miseria que tengo dentro. No lo hago, aguanto, porque si ella está aguantando de la manera en que lo está haciendo es lo mínimo que le debo. Su rostro está tranquilo, sus ojos están cerrados y sus brazos descansan de manera relajada a cada lado de ella. Me doy cuenta que si alguien me dijera que está muerta no sería una sorpresa, porque nada en ella parece vivo. Son los pequeños detalles los que me rompen por dentro como si hubieran plantando la más agresivas de las bombas en mi interior y hubieran apretado el detonador. Su cabello está grasiento y desprolijo, ya no queda una pizca de maquillaje, se ven las marcas cansadas en los pequeños recovecos de sus expresiones y su piel brilla transpirada y sucia. Es mi mujer tanto como no lo es y siento la necesidad de arrodillarme a su lado y rogarle que se despierte, que se ponga bien y que por Merlín espere a que me muera yo primero porque no quiero vivir en un mundo donde la gente como ella acaban perdiendo la vida y las escorias como yo tenemos un futuro por delante.

Acabo dejando el pequeño bolso de mano sobre la cómoda y luego camino hasta sentarme en la silla de cuero marrón al lado de ella. No sé dónde tocarla, no sé si puedo rozarla sin romperla, no sé si puedo respirar cerca suyo sin dañarla, simplemente no sé así que me quedo aquí sentado de manera rígida y con mis ojos grises clavados en los párpados cerrados suyos. Puedo sentir los minutos escabulléndose sin que logre registrarlos y para este entonces ya no sé si es pasado el mediodía, si está por anochecer o si hace menos de una hora que llegué.

─¡Draco! ─escucho exclamar desde la puerta.

La veo a mi cuñada parada en el umbral de la misma y por un segundo creo que es Tori. No son tan parecidas como uno puede ver a algunas hermanas serlo, pero en la esencia, en los pequeños rasgos, son idénticas. Me puedo sentir al borde de romper en llanto, pero no lo voy a permitir, así que limpio mi garganta y me dispongo a ponerme de pie.

─Daphne, es bueno verte.

Corre a abrazarme con la familiaridad de alguien que te conoce desde niño y que nunca compró el papel de magnánimo que siempre se me quiso adjudicar, en especial en aquellos tiempos donde todos los de verde reinábamos los pasillos del viejo castillo en el que perdimos la inocencia. Le devuelvo el gesto y es cuando me roba el asiento y se ubica ella al lado de su hermana que me doy cuenta que Hermione le debe haber avisado.

─No entiendo qué está ocurriendo ─confiesa con un susurro.

─Tu hermana se está muriendo, Daphne ─respondo sin tapujos. ─Y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Me mira con resentimiento y la juzgo tanto como la comprendo. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es para resentirme en éste momento? Si alguien se está quebrando en un millón de pedazos soy yo. La dejo igualmente, la dejo mirarme con resentimiento, la dejo juzgarme y odiarme tanto como lo necesite, porque por dentro sé que voy a estar haciendo lo mismo en muy poco tiempo.

Así como noto que Daphne ha llegado primero, noto como su marido no está en ningún lugar cercano. Son los pequeños regalos de la vida, porque no tengo el estado mental para lidiar con un hijo de puta como es ese mago. Lo que sí recibo con los brazos abierto es la bienvenida de mis suegros. Son del estirpe de sangre pura y en consecuencia actúan como tal. Se los ve enteros, poco afectados y levemente interesados. Mi suegra me da un beso en cada mejilla y me saluda como si acabara de recibirme en su casa para una cena de domingo. Mi suegro, por su parte, me estrecha la mano de manera firme, como un hombre de verdad debe hacerlo. ¿No es eso lo que dicen? Puedes medir la virilidad de un hombre por cómo aprieta la mano de otro hombre. Si a mi me preguntan lo único que puedes medir por cómo aprietas la mano de otro hombre es cuánto disfrutas jugar para el mismo equipo de quidditch que ellos.

Los segundos se sienten como minutos, que enseguida se convierten en horas, pero son sólo eso, segundos. Me doy cuenta que estoy parado en el mismo lugar desde que arribaron mis suegros. Cada uno de ellos rodea a Astoria en la cama, Daphne está sentada a su lado, sosteniendole la mano, mi suegro está parado del otro lado, brazos cruzados y expresión neutra, mi suegra, por su parte está sentada al pie de la cama con su mano izquierda tomando el tobillo de Tori por sobre la mantas en un gesto que estimo debe ser cariñoso. Soy su marido, pero igual me siento ajeno, como si estuviera espiando por el agujero de la cerradura en una puerta que no tengo permitido cruzar. Estoy al borde de retirarme cuando siento dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

 _Es ella…_

Hermione Granger está parada en la puerta de la habitación donde está internada mi mujer. Luce ropa cómoda y absurdamente muggle. Su cabello está atado pero puedo ver el desastre de rulos que cae por detrás de su nuca. Quiero correr a abrazarla, quiero pedirle que me saque de aquí y me lleve a un lugar donde me olvide de toda esta mierda, quiero decirle que la amo y que por favor me diga las palabras de una vez por todas. Tuve razón todo este tiempo, es amor, ¿Entonces por qué no lo pone en palabras?

─Disculpen la intrusión ─ susurra ─¿Malfoy, puede ser un segundo?

No volteo para ver la expresión en el rostro de la gente presente detrás mío. Sé que no se debe tanto a no querer saber cómo están interpretando que heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, esté en la habitación de Astoria solicitando conversar conmigo, sino que puedo sentir el pánico de que descubran en mis líneas de expresión mi devoción por ella. En cambio asiento y comienzo a encarar fuera de la habitación con ella liderando el camino. Sale por el pasillo desierto y entra dos habitaciones más lejos de donde se encuentra Tori. El ambiente está totalmente vacío y agradezco la privacidad.

─¿Cómo estás? ─pregunta. ─¿Cómo está Astoria?

─Ninguno de los dos bien, pero ya sabemos quien en verdad puede decir que está mal ─respondo rápidamente. No tenemos derecho a quejarnos ella y yo, tenemos demasiada suerte para ser semejante par de hijos de puta.

─Esto es tuyo ─dice lentamente.

Por primera vez noto el bolso de mano que está sosteniendo. Lo reconozco como mío, es de cuero negro, pequeño y adornado con apliques de oro. Es extravagante y asquerosamente caro. Que ironía, forrado de oro desde pequeño y aún así incapaz de salvar a mi mujer. Fuerzo una pequeña sonrisa y tomo el bolso con mi mano derecha.

─Ya la avisé a la familia de Astoria, pero visto que todos están en su habitación ya estabas enterado ─comenta. ─Le avisé también a tus amigos o a quienes consideré que podían ser tus amigos.

─¿Como por ejemplo?

─Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson ─responde sin demorarse un segundo. ─Vinieron conmigo dos de los mejores especialistas que tiene el mundo mágico. Se están interiorizando de la situación de tu mujer con Aurelius, ya los verás.

─Dijeron que la están sometiendo a un tratamiento agresivo ─murmuro mientras mi mano libre recorre mi desaliñado cabello platino.

─Confía ─son sus únicas palabras. Hermione Granger está carente de palabras que decirme y no la puedo culpar.

─Gracias por todo.

Espero que me reponda sin dar vueltas, pero no dice nada y en sus ojos hay una tormenta. Está nerviosa porque por fin hay nudos a la vista de todos que nos mantienen unidos. Hermione Granger asistiendo a Draco Malfoy en el peor de mis momentos. El río está sonando y hay mucha gente interesada en escuchar. El conflicto surge en no querer dejar ir, en no querer soltar, porque hay amor de por medio y nada duele más en esta miserable vida que ver a aquellos que amamos sufriendo. Si es amor, si es de verdad, no dudas un segundo en hacer cualquier cosa para alivianar la carga. La veo dudar, pero eventualmente extiende su mano hacia delante, cerrándola alrededor de la mía en un gesto de apoyo. Le digo lo único que sé como decirle, porque es lo más claro en toda mi vida.

─Te amo. ─no me sorprendo cuando no me responde que ella también.

─Están amigos tuyos en la sala de espera de la entrada. ─asiento y comienzo a dar media vuelta para salir de allí. ─Cuando me necesites, estoy.

─Tengo que salir de aquí, porque no creo que aguante demasiado sin besarte. ─es la verdad y no tengo nada más para decirle.

Salgo a toda velocidad y me detengo en la habitación de Astoria únicamente para dejar el bolso de mano sobre la cama disponible. No veo si Hermione salió detrás mío, pero conociendola debe haber tomado una ruta alternativa, en especial si como ha dicho están quienes he sabido llamar mis amigos esperando en la entrada.

No sé si han venido por mí o tal vez si sé pero pretendo que no es el caso para no enfrentar la realidad. No hace mucho le confesé a mi mujer que estaba solo y aun lo mantengo. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, cualquiera de ellos que esté aquí no está por mí, está por Tori y bien merecido se lo tiene, porque a diferencia mía ella sí es una buena persona.

Estoy abriendo la puerta del pasillo que da al hall de entrada y en el instante que veo la claridad filtrarse por las puertas de ingreso al edificio, me encuentro rodeado por un par de insistentes brazos. Devuelvo el gesto porque se siente bien y porque aun anhelo el contacto físico que tuve que contener debido a la carátula de clandestina que tiene mi relación con Hermione Granger.

─Draco ─susurran en mi oído. ─Lo siento muchísimo.

Conozco esa voz aunque esté con los ojos vendados y en la otra punta de la habitación. Es grave y un tanto rasposa, en los recovecos de la misma se puede sentir la arrogancia de alguien quien siempre se creyó superior y que esa creencia fue avalada por el estirpe de su sangre. Es la voz de la chica a la cual le dí mi primer beso y con la que más peleas he tenido por problemas sentimentales. Pansy Parkinson supo ser mi mejor amiga desde mi infancia hasta que comenzó nuestra adultez. Ella tuvo que buscar un buen marido y convertirse en la ejemplar dama de una casa de alta clase, mientras yo me casé y mandé a todo el mundo a la mierda.

─Gracias por venir, Pans ─agradezco. ─Sé que a Tori le encantaría verte pero ahora está dormida.

Pansy se separa y posa sus enormes ojos negros directamente en los míos. Ya no luce como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños, sus rasgos se han estilizado y ahora tiene una imagen de mujer aristocrática. No es su belleza lo que deslumbra, es la confianza que deposita en la misma. Dejo que mis ojos contemplen los de ella porque sé que no tengo opción de hacer algo diferente. Me sorprende verla un tanto confundida, como si fuera incapaz de entender lo que acabo de decirle.

─Cariño, siento mucho si esto que diré suena brusco, pero por tanto que quiera a Astoria eres tú al que vengo a ver.

Su delicada mano hace un ademán hasta mi cabello y se encarga de arreglarlo a la vez que lo hace sentir como un gesto de cariño. Pansy no ha sido madre aún, pero hace un tiempo que se comporta como si fuera una. Sus ojos negros dejan los míos por un momento hasta dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. No sé que está esperando, si es que alguien las atraviese pronto o si está siendo capaz de ver algo que yo aún no.

─Es Theodore ─explica. ─Vino conmigo pero está fuera consumiendo ese vicio muggle al que tanto cariño le ha tomado.

No sé a qué se refiere con el vicio muggle. No sé si Pansy lo sabe pero mi relación con Theo ya no es lo que era antes. Tal vez la mejor manera de definirlo sería diciendo que mi relación con Theo ya no es. Enseguida recuerdo que por supuesto que lo sabe, no hay nada que ocurra en la clase alta del mundo mágico de lo que Pansy no esté enterada.

─¿Cuánto te costó traerlo? ─pregunto.

─¿Es qué tengo que estar presente para que no peleen como un par de infantes caprichosos? ─pregunta molesta. ─Tú eres un maldito arrogante y el otro sufre de un severo complejo de inferioridad.

─El problema es que yo la vivo cagando y Theo no es bueno perdonando ─explico.

─Eso también. ─comparte. ─¡Theodore! ─exclama Pansy de manera autoritaria en el instante en el que Theo atraviesa las puertas de entrada.

Puedo ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Theo. Su altura se está viendo levemente diezmada por su postura encorvada, sus ojos esquivan los míos y sus rasgos aristocráticos están contraídos en disconfort. Igual avanza hacia nosotros y yo procuro no dejar que se note cuanto me duele no tenerlo más como amigo.

─¿Puedo pasar a ver a Daphne? ─pregunta Pansy. No está interesada en Daphne, sino en dejarnos solos por un rato.

─Sí, está con sus padres en la habitación. ─Pansy asiente antes de encarar hacia el pasillo que lleva al ala de internación.

El silencio abunda y lastima. Theo no dice nada y yo tampoco. Puedo sentir un olor peculiar en él, es fuerte y se cuela por las fosas nasales con violencia. Es desagradable y altamente no característico de nuestra clase. Sé que no es un perfume y sé que debe estar asociado al vicio del cual Pansy ha hablado. Así como soy cobarde me animo a mirarlo y sé que si no digo nada, él tampoco lo hará y todo esto será para la nada misma.

─Gracias por venir. ─comienzo. ─Torí estaría muy contenta de verte.

─Me escribió Hermione Granger. ─noto el tono de incredulidad en su voz. ─¿Por qué mierda está ella enterada de todo esto?

─Porque no se me ocurrió otra persona a la cual recurrir cuando me enteré lo de Astoria.

Esa fue la excusa que ella sugirió que usara. Le hago caso porque es brillante y porque sé que tiene las riendas de lo nuestro mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez las tuve. Es decidida, es inteligente, es precavida y sobre todo es la que más tiene para perder. No soy estúpido y sé lo que está arriesgando al ayudarme. No es por el lado de su marido que el interés puede elevarse, sino por mi lado. Los slytherin son slytherin desde los once años hasta que mueren.

─Eres una escoria, ¿Lo sabes? ─no quiero discutir con él así que asiento. ─Pero a pesar de toda la mierda siempre has sido más familia que cualquier familiar que me quede vivo.

─No te compré la compañía para cagarte ─confieso. ─No tenías manera de salvarla y si la compraba yo seguiría estando en tu control.

─¿De que mierda sirve el oro, Draco? ─pregunta sonando frustrado. ─Estamos cagados en oro, tapados hasta la sien pero cuando las cosas se ponen verdaderamente feas el oro de poco sirve.

No me cabe ninguna duda que sus palabras son ciertas. Puedo comprobarlo con mi realidad y con la enfermedad de Tori. Seguro que compra la atención de los mejores médicos, la mejor habitación y todas las comodidades accesibles, pero la muerte… a la muerte no se la puede comprar.

─Estoy hecho mierda. ─me toca confesar a mí.

─No sé qué lado ha visto esta mujer en tí ─comienza ignorandome. ─pero debes tener algún lado angelical o alguna mierda así porque Astoria te ama como no he visto a otra mujer amar.

─Es su inocencia ─suelto sin pensar.

─¿Me querés contestar por qué fue Granger la que me contactó? ─pregunta y sé perfectamente por qué lo está haciendo.

Peleas o no de lado, odio, bronca, insultos, rechazo, no importa lo que esté presente entre los dos Theo es más mi familia que los hijos de puta de mis padres. Es tan familia como mi mujer, aunque tal vez más, porque está a mi lado desde que era el rey de nuestro mundo y aún cuando caí en desgracia. Nada que le diga usará en mi contra, todo lo contrario el muy maldito es capaz de dar la vida con tal de protegerme. No exagero porque sé que yo haría lo mismo.

─Por qué es mi amante ─susurro.

─¿Hace cuanto? ─pregunta sin juzgarme y sin sonar sorprendido.

─Poco más de un año.

─De todas las brujas del mundo tú vas y te eliges a Hermione Granger. ─hay cierto entretenimiento y sonrío por la ironía de la cuestión. ─¿Has pensado en dejarla? ─esta vez río. Una genuina carcajada.

─¿Dejarla? ─pregunto. ─Estoy jodido como en mi puta vida lo he estado. ─la sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto mucho más sufrido. ─No podría dejarla ni aunque quisiera. Estoy más enamorado que un adolescente hormonal. Todo esto mientras mi mujer se está muriendo y ella juega a ser la esposa ejemplar con el infradotado de Ronald Weasley. Así que dejarla, no Theo, no es una opción.


	13. 13: D

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **¿Qué tal tanto tiempo? Espero que todo de maravilla. Lamento mucho la repentina desaparición. Ocurrió una mezcla de falta de inspiración y vacaciones. En conclusión estaba peleada con la computadora. Pero bueno, cap 13 diciendo presente. Espero que les guste.**

 **Quiero agradecerles inmesamente por todo el apoyo. Es el primer fic que escribo que alcanza los 300 comentarios. No es por el número, sino por el apoyo.**

 **Este cap fue sacado lo más rápido posible por tres razones distintas: mi página lightfeatherxa fiction en Facebook llegó a los 200 likes, gané dos categorías en el concurso Amores Cortos de la página La Pluma de Rowling también en Facebook y estoy nominada en varias categorías en los Amortentia Awards. Así que todo junto consiguió que sacara este cap en medio de mis vacaciones.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todo el mundo que lee este fic, que lo disfruta y le gusta, pero en especial a Sophi y a Lu, quienes me dan un apoyo que excede lo humanamente posible.**

 **Les dejo un beso enorme y les deseo un maravilloso 2018**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

La casa de sus padres está iluminada, completamente iluminada. Las ventanas que dan al jardin frontal están abiertas de par en par y las cortinas blancas flotan en el aire como globos de la más fina tela. La temperatura por fin ha comenzado a subir y los insectos cantando en la noche nos lo hacen saber. Hermione me avisó más temprano que viniera a encontrarla aquí. Esta casa es nuestro hogar lejos del mundo, es donde el secreto está escondido en la vidriera principal.

─Hola ─saludo.

Mis largas piernas avanzan por la sala y en dirección a la cocina. No imagino que esté ahí, porque si lo estuviera estaría la radio muggle sonando. Igual reviso, porque las luces están prendidas e imagino que puede estar cocinando y perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando volteo y miro descubro que allí no está. El baño en la planta baja tiene las luces apagadas. Sólo queda subir la escalera y continuar explorando.

Mi primera reacción es acceder a su dormitorio, aquel que luce igual que lo hizo cuando ella tenía quince años. Está tan vacío como parece estarlo el resto de la propiedad. Por momentos no la entiendo, lo nuestro es complicado, lo nuestro es un embrollo de aquellos que ni siquiera con paciencia y buena predisposición uno es capaz de desanudar. Inhalo de manera profunda y me dirijo al dormitorio que solía ser utilizado por sus padres, antes de que olvidaran que tenían una hija y antes de que lograran recordar, pero aún así elijan ignorarla.

El ambiente está oscuro exceptuando por la pequeña luz de noche enchufada en el aplique correspondiente a la mesa de noche del lado derecho. Pequeños motivos de cuerpos celestiales dan un aire infantil al lugar y sé que algo no está bien. Esas cosas las hacemos cuando estamos enterrados en mierda hasta el cuello y queremos refugiarnos en las cosas que nos remontan a un tiempo donde todo era más fácil.

─Me encontraste ─susurra.

Está sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y rodeadas por sus brazos. Su rostro está empapado y su maquillaje corrido. Está llorando por algún motivo, mientras que su cabello la envuelve con un caos que encaja perfectamente la descripción de quienes somos y qué tenemos. Me quedo quieto mirándola, confundido y ajeno a que mierda está ocurriendo. Ella no suele llorar, no frente a mí, ni siquiera cuando todo está alineado para que sea más que justificado. ¿A quién mierda quiero engañar? El que más suele llorar de los dos soy yo. Ella es la fuerte, yo soy el débil y el cobarde.

─¿Qué ocurrió?

La pregunta sale cargada de cierto miedo. Sus lágrimas pueden estar asociadas a nosotros. Sus lagrimas pueden estar asociadas a mi completa implosión. Con Astoria internada, con mi mujer mal y arruinada no puedo enfrentar que ella elija dejarme. No soy suyo para empezar, ni ella mía, pero mierda si no se siente como si su puño me apretara de pies a cabezas.

─Lo dejé. ─ me mantengo estático. ─Dejé a Ron, no puedo estar con él. No quiero estar con él, quiero estar contigo, Draco.

Asiento una vez, dos veces, tres veces y luego me doy cuenta que lo estoy haciendo aún cuando pretendo detenerme. No estoy pudiendo procesar sus palabras, porque nunca creí que ocurriría. Lo hemos dicho, tiempo tras tiempo, no vamos a dejar a nuestros respectivos cónyuges, pero acá estamos. Yo al borde de ser viudo y ella separándose de la comadreja colorada. No sonrío, no me muevo, no le digo nada. No lo hago por varios segundos, hasta que mis piernas por fin responden y me llevan al lado opuesto de la planta alta, donde un amplio baño se encuentra.

Respiro hondo como si fuera una maldita mujer al borde de dar a luz. _Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo._ Abro el agua de la ducha y la dejo correr hasta que regulo la temperatura perfecta y sin más preámbulo avanzo hasta la otra punta del lugar, donde ella está hecho un bollo en el suelo. Al carajo las lágrimas y la angustia. Al carajo la discreción y la prohibición. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y sin nada que decir le estoy devorando la boca con la desesperación de un hombre que vive con la creencia de que perderá a la mujer que le vuela la cabeza todos los días.

─Te amo y eres mía.

─Y tú eres mío. ─asiento con vehemencia.

Soy de ella desde el momento en que mencionó que estaba teniendo problemas con su marido. Desde que me miró por primera vez como si no fuera un enemigo. Soy de ella completa y eternamente desde aquel instante y a la mierda con todo lo demás. Mis besos se lo hacen saber y sus gemidos me confirman que el sentimiento es mutuo. Es su manera de decir te amo, cuando claramente las palabras textuales le son tan esquivas.

─Fóllame como lo hacíamos al principio ─susurra. ─Cuando todo empezó.

Sonrío como un verdadero hijo de puta. Un muy arrogante y soberbio hijo de puta mientras la tomo de la muñeca y en pocas grandes zancadas la tengo ingresando al baño. La luz está apagada, es sólo la del pequeño pasillo que separa las habitaciones del mismo la que ilumina el ambiente. Ella entiende a donde estamos yendo y se quita la ropa tan rápido como es posible. La imito, me quito cada pedazo de tela prohibiendome sentirla en cada rincón de mi piel y entre torpes movimientos le estoy mordiendo su seno izquierdo bajo la tibia lluvia.

Sus dedos se están enterrando en mi pelo, sus uñas se están haciendo hogar debajo de mi cuero cabelludo y sus gemidos me están envolviendo los sentidos. Es el sentir las rosadas aureolas de sus pechos volverse rígidas lo que me tiene duro como una maldita piedra. Ella pidió que la folle como antes, como cuando la lujuria tenía todo el maso de cartas y era la encargada de dictar las reglas. La tomo por debajo de las rodillas en un instante y la aplasto contra la pared con la furia de un hombre siendo víctima de su libido.

─No vas a volver con él ─suelto luego de cada mordisco en su cuello. ─No, ahora vas a estar conmigo. Vamos a hacer esto todos los días sin deberle explicaciones a nadie.

Ella asiente mientras un gemido se cuela por entre sus labios. Siento sus manos dejar mi cabello y emprender camino hacia abajo, hasta encontrar mi erección chocando contra su abdomen. Su puño se cierra con decisión alrededor de la misma y con firmes movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el que está gimiendo como un maldito felino en celo soy yo.

Al principio era así. Al principio era descubrir con las manos, con la boca, con los ojos. Al principio era encontrar el camino en un mapa ajeno y complejo. Era descubrir qué botones apretar para conseguir las respuestas deseadas. Era conocer cada rincón recóndito del cuerpo ajeno y mierda si nos tomamos el tiempo de descubrirlos. Guío mis manos hacia su trasero antes de tomarlo con fuerza del mismo. Es sólo mi mano derecha la que sigue indagando y encuentra el punto en el mismo que con paciencia y ganas nos hará perder la cabeza. Tan sólo un digito es suficiente, un dígito marcando el contorno del mismo, un dígito adentrándose y volviendo el lugar apto para que exploten los sentidos de aquella manera que poca gente consigue explotarlos.

El movimiento de su puño se acelera con cada segundo y sin darme cuenta estoy más cerca de estallar sobre su abdomen que follarla duro contra la pared. La suelto, deposito sus pies sobre la empapada superficie de la ducha y la volteo con fuerza antes de que pueda preguntar por qué la detuve. Su cabello está empapado, cayendo contra su espalda y dejando una eterna fila de gotas caer sin cesar. Sus piernas brillan con el reflejo de la luz del pasillo chocando contra la humedad y la redondez de su trasero parece haber sido diseñada para volverme el hombre más sucio del planeta.

No lo dudo, separo el mismo y lentamente me estoy adentrando en ella. El movimiento lento, pero eficaz. Su gemido letárgico se asemeja en demasía al mío y son solamente mitigados por el chocar de la lluvia contra el piso de la ducha. No hay calidez, estrechez o sensación que se le asemeje y así como cada vez que ocurre, confirmo que follarme a Hermione Granger por el trasero debe ser lo más parecido a la gloria en la tierra.

Estoy al borde mucho antes de lo que esperaba y me da verguenza admitir que no sé si duraré la mitad de lo que comúnmente lo hago.

─Promételo. Promete que encontrarás trescientas sesenta y cinco maneras de follarme. Una por cada día del año hasta que alguno de los dos deje este maldito lugar. ─asiento, por más que ella no me vea.

─Y luego prometo encontrar infinitas maneras de hacerlo, para pasar nuestro tiempo cuando estemos ardiendo en el infierno.

Hermione gime de manera necesitada, mientras sus movimientos hacia atrás me encuentran a mitad de camino. La vista es pecado puro, su trasero elevado en el aire, mis embestidas chocando con las suyas, mis gruñidos y sus gemidos… Lo siento. Siento que voy acabar como un condenado pre puberto que acaba de descubrir cómo se siente meterla dentro de algo húmedo, cálido y estrecho por primera vez.

─¡Draco! ─el grito de Pansy me descoloca.

No logro comprender como llegó hasta aquí, a la casa de los padres de Hermione. No quiero parar y ella tampoco. La siento enterrarme dentro de ella mientras la voz de Pansy vuelve a sonar. Miro en la oscuridad de la ducha, pero no la veo.

─¡Draco, reacciona!

No está en la ducha, ni en la casa de Hermione. Está en la clínica, justo entre mi cama y aquella en la que reside mi mujer. Mujer que está siendo rodeada por más medimagos de lo que he visto jamás. Algo está ocurriendo y el sueño, combinado con la excitación, me tienen luchando por descubrir qué es.

─Draco, necesito que despiertes, vamos.

Lo hago, despierto y me siento en la cama tan rápido como mis perezosos reflejos me lo permiten. Quiero pedirle explicaciones a Pansy, pero las contraídas líneas de su rostro lo dicen todo. Algo está mal. Algo está mal con Astoria, algo estaba mal con Astoria mientras yo soñaba follarme a Hermione Granger por el culo como un par de adolescentes desenfrenados.

─¿Tori? ─pregunto. ─¿Qué le está ocurriendo a Tori?

─Retírense, por favor.

El pedido de una joven medimaga es tan insistente como puede serlo y Pansy me está arrastrando fuera de la habitación, más rápido de lo que soy capaz de entender. El fluorescente del pasillo me encandila tan velozmente como su brillo alcanza mis retinas y son segundos en los que veo todo negro. El color encaja perfectamente con lo que está ocurriendo. Todo parece haberse vuelto negro más rápido de lo que creí.

─¿Pansy? ─pregunto, buscando respuestas.

─No lo sé, Draco ─susurra de una manera poco característica. Está asustada. Pansy Parkinson no se asusta. ─Estaba leyendo Bruja del Corazón, viéndote a ti y a Tori descansar cuando Astoria comenzó a sacudirse. Al principio era lento, apenas notable, pero enseguida se volvieron movimientos bruscos y violentos. Grité y enseguida vinieron.

─Se va a poner bien.

─No lo sé…

Siento a Pansy inhalar de manera profunda a mi lado e instantes después una fuerte luz azulada está llenando el pasillo de la clínica. Tiene la forma de una boa pitón delicada y majestuosa y es el animal que engalana el patronus de Pansy.

─ _Astoria está mal. Ven._

Por más que no lo dice en voz alta, sé que el mensaje es para Theo. Dejo mi peso caer contra la pared detrás mío antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar abstraerme de lo que está ocurriendo. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero arrastrarme por el suelo y quiero romper a patadas cuanto objeto me cruce en esta maldita clínica. Quiero agarrar a los medimagos del cuello y estrujarlos hasta que salven a mi mujer, quiero susurrar a la impunidad del viento que la muerte se la lleve de una vez. Quiero escribirle a Hermione Granger y pedirle que venga a sostenerme la mano como el niño asustado que soy, quiero escribirle a mis padres y maldecirlos por haberme dejado solo. Quiero escribirle a mi madre y decirle que la resiento por haber arreglado mi matrimonio con Astoria, quiero escribirle a mi padre y decirle que lo único bueno que hizo en su vida fue dejar entrar esta mujer en la mía. Quiero agradecerle a la vida por poner a Astoria a mi lado, quiero maldecir a la vida por haber puesto a Astoria a mi lado. Quiero gritar con furia que Lord Voldermort me cagó la vida, quiero susurrar entre sollozos que mi arrogancia no me permitió ser feliz. Quiero confesar que estoy aterrado y que soy demasiado débil para enfrentar lo que estoy viviendo. Quiero cerrar los ojos y pretender que soy feliz. Quiero subir hasta la terraza de esta tétrica clínica y saltar, quiero correr por la puerta principal y seguir corriendo hasta que la vida me haya pasado. Quiero las respuestas a preguntas que todavía no he formulado. Quiero aprobar un examen para el cual no he estudiado. Quiero ser condenadamente feliz, ¿Es en verdad tanto pedir?

─¿Se va a morir, verdad?

─Eso no lo sabemos.

─Jamás se te dio bien ignorar los factos ─murmuro con resentimiento.

─Y a ti siempre se te dio bien hacerla sentir mal. ─es la voz de Theo.

─No puedo discutir con eso ─coincido.

Theo está a mi lado en el patético pasillo. Su expresión estoica y seria a mi lado, sus brazos cruzados y las líneas de su rostro rígidas. Es el brillo en sus ojos el que me dice que está preocupado. No me toca, no me abraza, no dice nada, pero no necesita hacerlo, porque sé que está conmigo más de lo que cualquier persona puede estarlo.

─Draco no me hace sentir mal. ─se acuerda de refutar Pansy.

Todos los presentes sabemos que es mentira. Desde que tenemos once años que hago y deshago con Pansy a gusto y antojo. Muchos me han catalogado de su debilidad, pero ella nunca fue la mía. Nunca creí que tenía una hasta que conocí un lado de Hermione Granger que no había conocido jamás. Ahora sé que es ella. Ella y nadie más.

La puerta de la habitación se abre antes de poder decir algo y el rostro del anciano medimago lo dice todo. Hay algo en mí que se rompe. Es algo pequeño, pero algo clave para mi existir. Es un pequeño pedazo del vidrio que mantiene toda la miseria alejada. Se rompe lo suficiente que todo comienza a llenarme. La soledad, la bronca, la angustia, la ira, el resentimiento, el miedo. Todo, absolutamente todo lo asqueroso de ser humano me ataca como el más violento de los parásitos y la vida deja de tener sentido. Hay sólo una luz dentro, una luz tenue y lejana pero allí está.

─Lo sentimos mucho, señor Malfoy.

Asiento como un condenado hijo de puta al cual le acaban de decir que se agotaron las entradas para un partido de quidditch. Soy una lacra que ni a su propia mujer puede llorar. Es sólo Pansy la que limpia su garganta con un leve carraspear y así es como sé que está aguantando las lágrimas. Theo sigue intacto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Los medimagos comienzan a abandonar la habitación uno a uno, hasta que la última posa sus ojos en mí. Es delgada y bajita, con nariz prominente y ojos verdes. Luce conmovida de la manera que uno se siente cuando de manera repentina adquiere perspectiva.

─Puede pasar si así lo desea, señor Malfoy.

Vuelvo a asentir con la misma distancia que alguien carente de emociones puede hacerlo. Quiero pasar a verla. Espero que al menos Pansy entre conmigo, pero la escucho murmurar algo de Daphne y sus padres así que estoy en esa condenada habitación de hospital sólo. Yo soy el único ser vivo en ella, mientras que sobre una de las camas descansa lo que solía ser mi mujer y ahora es… algo.

Está pálida, desprolija, rígida y… muerta. Mi mujer está muerta. Astoria entró a Mungo's caminando a mi lado, rezongando que no tenía sentido visitar al médico porque ella estaba bien. No llegué a decirle que la amaba, no llegué a decirle que fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, no llegué a decirle gracias. Gracias por salvarme, gracias por aguantarme, gracias por creer en mí, gracias por querer formar una familia conmigo, gracias por protegerme, gracias por creer que soy mejor persona de lo que en verdad soy. Gracias por ser mi compañera de vida, mi mujer, mi primer amor. Lo peor de todo sin embargo, es no haber podido pedir perdón. Perdón por engañarte, perdón por dejar de amarte, perdón por no querer formar una familia contigo, perdón por cagarte la vida, perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo, perdón por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Perdón por todo.

 _Gracias y perdón, Tori._

─Draco…

El susurro es de Daphne. Está en el umbral de la puerta con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, la piel pálida como un pedazo de pergamino seco y los labios temblando como si estuviera cayendo la más fría de las heladas. No digo nada, ni siquiera me detengo a abrazarla. Paso a su lado y fuera de la habitación. En el pasillo no hay nadie excepto Theo, quien sigue con los brazos cruzados y su cuerpo cayendo contra la pared. Está serio y no se toma ni un segundo en decirme cuanto siente que de pronto sea viudo.

─Está en Kent. Ve cuando quieras.

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa y sé que mis ojos grises deben reflejar la sorpresa de escucharlo mencionar ese maldito condado. Ashford es el lugar y no tardo un segundo en correr a ella como la más desagradable de las lacras. Mi mujer acaba de morir y yo estoy yendo a encontrarme con mi amante sin siquiera llorarla.

─Gracias.

Es lo único que digo e instantes después estoy avanzando hacia las chimeneas de salida. Tomo un puñado del polvo flu a disposición y menciono la casa de sus padres. No sé si alguien me ve y por primera vez no me importa. No le debo explicaciones a nadie y por más asquerosamente egoísta que sea, me rehúso a pasar el tiempo que me quede escondiéndome.

La sala de la casa de sus padres está a oscuras. La única luz viene de la planta alta y subo hacia allí más rápido de lo que parece ser humanamente posible. Está en su dormitorio, sentada sobre su cama mirando lo que aparenta ser un viejo álbum de fotos muggles. Ninguna se mueve, pero los colores son vibrantes y las sonrisas son amplias.

─Draco. ─comienza al verme. ─Me avisó Theodore.

─Yo le conté. ─me atajo, tomando culpa de mis acciones. ─Theo es una tumba.

En sus ojos marrones hay una batalla, entre reprocharme en este momento y dejarlo pasar. Por supuesto que elige dejarlo pasar, porque si bien los dos somos una mierda ella en verdad es pura moral la gran mayoría del tiempo. Irónico y ridículo, pero cien por ciento verdad.

Sus piernas están a la vista por la corta pollera negra que tiene puesta. Una rasgada remera de lo que parece ser una banda muggle se apega a sus senos y su cadera. En los pies tiene clásicas zapatillas rojas y su cabello está recogido en una desastrosa coleta. Estaba cumpliendo su rol de buena amiga, su rol de buena esposa y de bruja ejemplar. Me da asco pensarlo.

─Draco, me enteré.

─Déjalo ─pido.

─No.

─¡¿Para qué mierda quieres seguir con él?! ─pregunto con bronca. ─Eres miserable a su lado y no quiero pasar el resto de tiempo que nos queda así, escondiéndonos en esta condenada casa.

─Draco…

─Déjalo y cásate conmigo. ─suelto a toda velocidad. ─comencemos una familia, seamos felices de una buena vez.

─Draco…

En mi mano izquierda está presente el anillo de mi matrimonio con Astoria y lo quito tan rápido como lo noto. Tengo la tentación de tirarlo tan lejos como mi fuerza me lo permita, pero en cambio lo dejo sobre su colchón. Mis ojos grises vuelven a los marrones de ella, que están batiendo a duelo dos ideas completamente opuestas. No tengo nada a mi alcance, pero estoy tan decidido como se es humanamente posible. Así que lo hago, dejo caer una rodilla al suelo mientras apoyo mi codo en la otra.

─¿Hermione Granger, te casarías conmigo?


	14. 14: A

**N/A ¡Buenas!**

 **Vengo a dejarles el cap 14 de Perfidia. Puse una encuesta en Facebook para ver si preferían una actualización hoy o dos juntas la semana que viene y hoy ganó, así que por aquí ando.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo y los comentarios. El cap anterior me han llenado de amor, en verdad lo digo. Me tienen sentandome a escribir EN LAS VACACIONES! eso es amor de verdad. jajaja. Mentira, lo hago con gusto.**

 **Quiero contarles que Perfidia y yo como autora estamos nominadas a unos premios conocidos como los Amortentia Awards. Eso se debe a que me han nominado, si alguien con quien comunmente no hablo lo ha hecho, les digo muchisimas gracias, como siempre, me llenan de alegría.**

 **Por último, este cap va dedicado a Luna que sé que va a tener reacciones interesantes luego de leerlo. Sí, Luna, así te conozco jaja.**

 **Beso enorme y gracias,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 _Ya sé lo que dirá._

Es la terrible ironía de esta aventura, empezarla porque era impersonal, distante y ajena. Era una puerta para ir a jugar a un mundo donde nadie juzga a nadie y donde nadie sale lastimado. Terminamos enterrados hasta el cuello, con el corazón roto y conociéndonos tan bien que parecemos hechos de algo transparente, dejando todo a la vista.

Mi rodilla contra el suelo está comenzando a doler y mirándola fijo estoy comenzando a pensar que Hermione Granger ha dejado de respirar. Está todo en las líneas de su rostro, su confusión, su miedo, su irrefrenable deseo de mandar todo a la mierda y decirme que sí, su lujuria que al final del día piensa en nosotros únicamente si nos piensa sin ropa, su tristeza y desazón, todo, absolutamente todo está allí presente, pero sobre todo está presente la respuesta negativa que va a decir. Me gustaría decir que no la entiendo, que me parece ridículo que siga estando con su marido cuando los dos sabemos que jamás va a ser plenamente feliz con él, pero yo tuve que ver a mi mujer morir para animarme a dar un paso delante. Las circunstancias de ambos son diferentes y a pesar de que soy una mierda la gran mayoría del tiempo, no puedo serlo con ella.

─Draco…

Sonrío levemente, es una sonrisa amarga y hasta vacía. Cuando empezó todo este desastre, cuando empezamos a encontrar en el otro una cura al síndrome de aburrimiento de nuestras vidas, mencioné el efecto que escucharla decir mi nombre tenía. Ella, Hermione Granger gimiendo el nombre Draco mientras me mecía dentro y fuera de ella, era un pasaje de ida a la locura. Aún se aprovecha, aún lo usa, aún se limpia las manos con un trapo que está tan sucio que en verdad no quita la mierda, sino que la desparrama.

─¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? ─pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

─No empieces ─susurra.

Me pongo de pie, porque ya no tiene sentido estar así, como un idiota de rodillas pidiéndole matrimonio a una mujer casada. Sus ojos marrones siguen cada movimiento y veo el leve reflejo de su mano que busca hacer contacto con la piel de mi muñeca. Me pregunto si eso es todo, si alguna vez en verdad habrá algo más. La amo, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, y en el fondo sé que ella también lo siente. Me lo dijo, a su manera, pero me lo dijo. Lo que ocurre es que al final del día tenemos un mapa que nos hace caminar en círculos y lo que por momentos parece el lugar de llegada en otros se siente como el lugar de partida. _"Te amo". "Te amo"._ Decimos esas palabras y volvemos a encontrar al otro únicamente entre sabanas transpiradas y persianas cerradas. Es ridículo y enfermizo y siento tantas ganas de irme y no volver más como de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y rogarle como una criatura caprichosa que me elija a mi. Que deje a Weasley, a sus amigos, su reputación, todo y me elija a mí. A alguien que ni siquiera lo vale.

─No te estoy juzgando, ni me voy a enojar. ─le aseguro mientras doy un paso hacia delante.

Mi manos encuentran el lugar detrás de su nuca y mi nariz ese pequeño hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Inhalo su aroma, un perfume demasiado familiar, antes de depositar un beso que espero le haga saber que estoy para ella. Sus manos me rodean enseguida y las tengo recorriendo mi espalda en mociones circulares que en su afán de reconfortarme me recuerdan que acabo de perder a mi mujer.

─Pero te amo y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo. ─el que calla, otorga. ─por eso quiero saber qué te da tanto miedo que lo sigues eligiendo a él.

─Es injusto ─protesta.

Mis labios están encontrando un camino desde su hombro hasta el punto debajo de su oreja, que reacciones tan maravillosas provoca. La escucho quejarse, despotricar, pero su cuerpo se pega de manera insistente al mío y casi puedo escuchar la súplica que demanda que follemos como conejos, aunque sea por los viejos tiempos. Elijo tomarla de la cintura y atraerla lo suficiente contra mí que pueda sentir lo que provoca en mí justo a la altura de su abdomen, cuando cierra los ojos sé que lo está haciendo. Intento no ceder, intento seguir depositando suaves besos sobre su rostro, porque si amago a besar cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo estaremos gimiendo y sin ropa en segundos y así no se puede hablar demasiado.

─¿El qué lo es?

─La situación, Draco. ─ahí está mi nombre otra vez. ─Ya no estamos iguales, ahora yo soy la que carga el mayor peso y sí, lo digo sabiendo que acabas de perder a Astoria.

─¿Crees que te voy a considerar una mala persona por decir eso?.

─Sé que no lo harás.

─Lo que quiero saber es por qué no puedes pedirle el divorcio de manera cordial y cuando ambos firmen, nos tomamos un tiempo y decimos que estamos juntos. ─puedo escuchar el razonamiento de un niño con demasiada tendencia a salirse con la suya. ─Tengo contactos en el ministerio, podemos hacer que el divorcio salga en cuestión de días. ─insisto. ─Es el crimen perfecto y ambos tendremos una oportunidad de ser feliz.

No dice nada, no acota, no refuta, no grita ni susurra. La siento rodearme contra ella en un fuerte abrazo. No es de índole sexual, ni lujuriosa, es un abrazo de aquellos que ves a la gente dar cuando pretenden estar aferrándose al chaleco salvavidas que los detendrá de hundirse y morir ahogados. Doy mi vida por salvarla, pero sé que en estos momentos no soy precisamente un pilar de inquebrantable fuerza, porque cuando este encuentro termine, cuando esta conversación, este suplicio termine, voy a voltear y tener que enfrentar la realidad. Estoy sólo y mi mujer acaba de morir.

─Ya puedo ver los titulares una vez que nos vean caminando por el callejón Diagon de la mano: _"Eternos rivales encuentran el amor"._ ─intento bromear. ─Lamento decir esto amor, pero van a decir que tú has sacado la mejor tajada, después de todo mírame.

Ríe, genuinamente ríe y yo estoy sonriendo como un verdadero idiota. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reímos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos de algo que no fuera esta aventura o la realidad que nos aguarda del otro lado de la puerta? Antes solíamos hacerlo de manera más regular, aunque las conversaciones estuvieran repletas de insultos vacíos. Ahora nos hemos convertido en algo que no puedo especificar y que siento en iguales cantidades que está al borde de terminar, como que está al borde de convertirse en la mejor historia de amor de toda la puta tierra.

─Vamos a caminar de la mano.

Rodeo su rostro entre mis manos y la obligo a mirarme de manera fija aunque sea por un momento. Sus ojos marrones no esconden nada, nunca han sabido cómo esconder las cosas y eso es tanto una bendición como una maldición. Quiero besarla, puedo sentir mis labios arder con la necesidad de tomar los suyos entre los míos, pero si la beso no me detengo y la idea de que aire fresco de la noche nos toque mientras sus dedos están entrelazados con los míos, es tan maravillosa que quiero gritar de la desesperación.

─Vamos a caminar de la mano. ─acepto.

Sonríe y es la niña de once años que conocí en mi primer día en Hogwarts. Hay algo en el ambiente, una especie de energía nueva y desconocida y por el entusiasmo de ambos sé que no queremos que termine. Encara ella la escalera primero y cada tres escalones voltea para ver si la estoy siguiendo. ¿A dónde cree que me puedo ir? La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo permitiera.

No duda un instante antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta de entrada y duda aún menos al abrirla. Estamos en el maldito pueblo de Ashford. No sé ni si hay una comunidad mágica aquí y esta noche no me interesa saberlo. En cambio la sigo fuera de la casa y cuando ambos alcanzamos la vereda le tomo la mano como un condenado adolescente que está descubriendo lo que es el contacto físico con una mujer.

La noche está templada y no hay un alma transitando por donde nos encontramos. La calle es aquella propia de un suburbio inglés. Nada extraño, nada resalta, prácticamente bordea el aburrimiento y me regocijo en ese hecho. Ella está mirando hacia delante, sosteniendo mi mano con toda la fuerza que es posible sostener la de otra persona y hay lo que parece ser una sonrisa en su rostro. Cada vez lo entiendo menos, por qué no está conmigo, por qué no elige poder hacer esto cuando queramos donde queramos.

─No hay mucho más que esto. ─comienza. ─A un par de cuadras de aquí hay una calle peatonal con varios mercados y tiendas elegantes, pero ahí es donde termina el encanto de Ashford.

─Granger, me importa una mierda la locación.

Que entienda que lo único que vale la pena es la situación, con ella, así. Soy un puto perro enamorado y a la mierda con intentar esconderlo o pretender que soy demasiado macho para admitirlo. Ella me conoce, sabe mis peores defectos y mis mejores virtudes, así que intentar engañar al otro es en realidad engañarse a uno mismo.

─Juguemos a contestar diez preguntas.

A Pansy le fascinaba jugar a esto cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Así averiguaba quien estaba encantado con quién. Le daba poder e impunidad y hay pocas cosas que un Slytherin desee más que eso. Voy a pedir prestada una hoja del libro de Pansy y jugar mi mano de la manera más sutil e inteligente que lo consiga. Sé que no resultará siendo ninguna de las dos cosas, porque me importa demasiado ella y me importa demasiado poco que lo note.

─¿Así puedes hacerme contestar todas las preguntas que elijo ignorar?

─Exacto.

─Maldito Slytherin ─susurra sin malicia. ─Sabes que soy Gryffindor.

─Yo comienzo ─digo, siendo consciente que acaba de aceptar. ─¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de crecer aquí?

─Hay un parque en las afueras del lugar. ─comienza. ─Tiene dos altas torres como si fuera la entrada a un castillo, pero no un castillo como Hogwarts, sino un castillo como el de las princesas de los cuentos. ─continúa. ─Cuando era pequeña mi madre solía hacerme los disfraces de princesa que veía en la televisión y luego mi padre manejaba hasta el parque y me dejaba jugar por todo el tiempo que deseara que ese era mi castillo y mi reino. Sentir esa felicidad y tener esa inocencia son mis mayores y mejores recuerdos de este lugar.

Sigo sin verlo, sin entender como siempre ha tenido esta fascinación con las princesas y los castillos. Pero está presente y lo ha estado desde que era ajena a mi mundo y a entender que estaba destinada a ser una de las brujas más brillantes que el mundo mágico ha visto. No sé cuanta gente conoce esto de ella, pero me regocijo en la idea de saber que no deben ser varios y yo estoy incluido en la lista.

─¿Extrañas a tus padres?

Puedo sentir mi espalda enderezarse con la tensión de escucharla hablar de mis padres. No es algo que disfrute y tomo cierta ofensa en el hecho de que yo elegí comenzar despacio, mientras que ella atacó con la artillería pesada en la primera de cambio. No dejo que se note mi malestar y en cambio elevo nuestras manos entrelazadas y deposito un beso sobre el revés de la suya.

─No tanto como desearía.

─¿A qué te refieres con ello? ─siempre tan curiosa.

─Una pregunta por lado, amor. Es mi turno.

─¿Qué te desilusionó del mundo mágico?

─Cuán rápido te obliga a crecer.

Sé que la respuesta escueta es a causa de mi falta de explicación. No puedo evitar y sonreír mientras seguimos avanzando hacia delante. Las luces de la calle son tenue y terminan iluminando más las farolas fuera de las tranquilas casas que aquellas de la calle. Nuestro andar es tranquilo y puedo sentir la imperante necesidad de ambos de que el momento no termine jamás. De todas las cosas que hemos hecho, lo que más queremos extender es algo tan inocente como caminar una noche tomados de la mano.

─¿Por qué desearías extrañar más a tus padres?

─Porque son mis padres. Ningún hijo merece que sus padres se conviertan en un recuerdo de la peor época de la vida de uno.

No es la primera vez que veo la congoja en los ojos de ella al pensar en sus padres, porque sé que en eso debe estar pensando. Elijo preguntar algo nuevo, elijo sacarla de lo que sea que le atormente tanto en la relación que tiene con ellos. No sé si es sensación de traición, de abandono, de culpa, pero de algo es y algo que no califica como bueno.

─¿Por qué no te animas a dejar a Weasley? ─elijo atajarme enseguida. ─No me refiero a dejarlo para estar conmigo, me refiero a dejarlo porque claramente no te hace feliz.

─Ron no es el problema, el problema soy yo.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─Una pregunta por lado, amor. Es mi turno. ─Sonrío porque repetirme mis propias palabras es más Slytherin que cualquier otra cosa.

─Si excediéndome causa que me llames amor, entonces lo seguiré haciendo, Granger.

Me ignora porque es lo más seguro para hacer, pero igualmente noto su cuerpo pegarse levemente más contra el mío. La noche se vuelve cada vez menos oscura y comienzo a notar que se debe a que nos estamos acercando a un sector más que iluminado. Hay carteles coloridos y hasta tiras de triangulares banderines cuelgan sobre nuestras cabezas dando al ambiente un aire festivo. Esta debe ser la zona peatonal y comercial de la cual me habló más temprano.

─¿Por qué no te animaste a pedirme matrimonio cuando estabas con Astoria?

─Los dos sabemos que no soy reconocido por mi valentía. ─igualmente elaboro, porque quiero que ella haga lo mismo con mi próxima pregunta. ─Que no te quepa ninguna duda que desde hace mucho tiempo que elijo a ti, Hermione. El problema de la separación no era mío, era de Astoria. Yo soy hombre, soy un Malfoy y estoy atiborrado de oro, yo podía seguir con mi vida tranquilo. Pero los rumores iban a comenzar y no iban a preguntarse por qué nos separamos ambos, sino por qué Astoria Greengrass no es capaz de conservar a su marido.

─No temas que sé perfectamente cuales son las desventajas de ser una dama en esta sociedad.

─Tori tenía sus defectos, pero era una de las personas más buenas que cualquiera podía conocer. Nunca la merecí como mujer y mucho menos jamás mereció lo que le hice.

─Le hicimos.

─Tú no le debes explicaciones, yo sí. ─esa es la principal diferencia entre ambos. ─¿Por qué dices que el problema eres tú y no Weasley?

─Ocurre lo mismo que contigo, Ron es una de las personas más buenas que deben existir. Defectos tiene y muchos, pero al final del día es puro corazón. ─explica. ─Lo principal de todo es que me ama y hace de todos los días un intento de hacerme feliz. Lo veo a cada segundo, lo que ocurre es que no funciona y no funciona porque yo he me convertido en una perra helada a la que nada parece contentar.

─¿Por eso lo nuestro?.

No sé si me va a mandar a la mierda y decir que en verdad mi pregunta ya terminó. Mierda, ni siquiera sé si quiero escuchar lo que tiene para responder a eso, pero estoy hasta el cuello por saber que ocurre con nosotros, pero sobre todo por saber que va a ocurrir. La veo asentir lentamente mucho antes de verla abrir la boca para comenzar a responder.

─Por eso lo empecé, si. ─me confirma. ─Tenía esta idea que si engañaba a mi marido con la peor persona que podía pensar, iba a darme cuenta de lo que nuestro matrimonio valía y me iba a hacer apreciar más las cosas que vivimos juntos.

─Yo en verdad sólo quería descubrir como se sentía follarte a ti. ─intento distender el ambiente, pero veo que no funciona.

─No sólo no aprecio más las cosas, sino que ahora ni siquiera soporto estar cerca de mi marido, porque me doy cuenta que esto de creer que soy una buena persona es pura farsa. Soy un mierda, Draco. Ambos lo somos, pero tú nunca te jactas de tener una moral impecable como he sabido hacerlo yo.

─Me importa una puta mierda si eres la peor lacra de la tierra. ─protesto. ─Te amo y a la mierda con el mundo. Lo digo enserio cuando te digo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

─No arruinemos la noche… ─susurra.

─No entiendo, te juro que no entiendo qué es lo que te detiene.

─No confío en ti.

Puedo sentir algo en mi quebrarse dentro, porque esas palabras acaban de romperme en un millón de pedazos. De todas las cosas que hemos vivido pensé que al menos podíamos decir que ganamos la confianza del otro. Ella tiene la mía, pongo mi vida en sus manos si hace falta, porque sé que hará todo lo posible por cuidarla. Quiero soltarle la mano como una criatura petulante, pero en cambio freno de golpe, estamos junto a una farola y sus ojos marrones brillan por la gruesa capa de lágrimas allí acumuladas. Estoy por besarla, pero la escucho hablar y me quedo hipnotizado con el movimiento de sus labios.

─No como tu crees. Confío en ti de todas las maneras que una persona puede confiar en la otra, pero como dice el dicho, _lo que fácil viene, fácil va._

─¿Enserio estás sugiriendo que yo-

─¡No lo sé, Draco! ─exclama. ─Te amo, si, te amo, como si hiciera falta decirlo. Todo en mi cuerpo te lo tiene que decir a gritos, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada condenada mirada. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no confío en que no te aburras, no confío en que un día despiertes y te des cuenta que no soy Astoria, que ella era mejor y que la perdiste habiendo estado conmigo.

─Es la idiotez más grande que te he escuchado decir, Granger.

─No voy a tirar mi vida por la borda por una apuesta que no sé si ganaré.

─Eso es de cobarde y lo sabes.

─¡Estás siendo injusto y lo sabes! ─exclama con bronca. ─Ya no es lo que era, a esto me refiero. Hasta ayer éramos ambos los que cargábamos con el peso de engañar a nuestras parejas, ahora soy yo la única en esa posición.

─¿Te crees que no me carcome por dentro saber que mi mujer murió creyendo que tenía una buena persona a su lado?

─Estar contigo significa para mí, perder todo. Es inmolar mi identidad hasta su más mínima unidad y comenzar a construirla de vuelta y lamento mucho decirlo, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

─De acuerdo ─suelto. ─Tu turno.

─No quiero jugar más.

─Entonces yo hago uso de tu pregunta.

La veo negar con su cabeza y sé que sabe lo que voy a preguntar. Sigue así, negando y ahora las lágrimas están cayendo. Hay algo en ella, algo que se está rompiendo justo frente a mis ojos y las lagrimas son oscuras, de aquellas que caen con verdadero dolor. Una de sus manos busca la mía y la otra busca mi cintura y sin dejarme hablar me está abrazando con fuerza. Una vez más está luchando por no hundirse. Por primera vez siento que no debo salvarla, por primera vez siento que debo dejarla ahogarse, porque solamente así va a aprender a nadar.

─No tenemos que cambiar nada ─susurra. ─ _No me dejes._

Yo se lo he pedido antes, yo le he rogado que por favor no me deje porque sin ella en verdad las cosas perdían bastante el sentido. Siempre accedemos, no por un favor al otro, sino porque ambos sabemos que la relación que tenemos se ha vuelto más simbiótica que cualquier otra cosa. No te quiero dejar mi amor, no quiero. Eso es lo que deseo contestarle, no sólo porque es la verdad, sino porque sé que es lo que ella quiere escuchar y hago cualquier cosa por ella.

─He ahí el problema, o cambiamos o morimos.

─Te amo.

─Estoy enamorado de tí hasta a la médula, Granger. De eso no dudes ni por un segundo.

El sabor amargo en mi boca lo dice todo. Es viscoso y profundo y me quema cuando intento tragar. La amo, amo a la condenada bruja que es Hermione Granger, pero si no doy un paso al costado ella jamás lo hará y los dos, sin merecerlo, tenemos que encontrar una manera de estar mejor. Si no es juntos es separados y los dos sabemos que juntos no puede ser.


	15. 15: M

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Chicas vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de Perfidia.**

 **En verdad he intentado subirlo tan pronto como me fue posible.**

 **Quiero tomarme un momento para agradecerles infinitamente todo el apoyo, el interés, la buena onda, sus comentarios, sus opiniones, etc. GRACIAS.**

 **Este capitulo va dirigido a Caro y a Luna por crear un grupo de WA titulado "Las Locas de Perfidia" y mandarme audios que me tenían sonriendo como una completa estúpida. Las quiero locas de mierda.**

 **Por último les dejo un beso enorme y les mando muchos cariños,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince**

 _La mansión se siente infinita._

Las cientos de hectáreas en las cuales se ubica mi propiedad fue apropiada por los originarios Malfoy. Cuenta la leyenda que siendo capaces de hacer magia y encontrando su situación amenazadora, se hicieron con una vasta cantidad de tierra sin nadie a la vista. El lugar rebosaba de verde y la planicie volvía el terreno óptimo para construir la más maravillosa de las mansiones. Eso tomó, una idea, miedo y mucho talento. Hoy en día, con siglos y siglos de guardias y antigua magia, mi hogar es una fortaleza impenetrable y aún conserva la sensación de no tener a nadie a la redonda. _Es soledad pura._

Creciendo siempre me encontré con ruido. Los elfos hacían ruido, la cantidad de mortífagos reunidos de manera constante hacían ruido, las discusiones de mis padres hacían ruido… Luego crecí y llegó Astoria. Jamás hizo ruido, pero siempre empapó la propiedad de la más cálidas de las presencias. Su aroma se siente en todos lados, los pequeños detalles de su existir están en todos lados, pero la que no está más es ella. Su presencia, su persona, su suave risa, el repiqueteo de sus zapatos de taco alto, todo se ha ido.

Me dejo caer en el sofá. El ambiente es amplio, decorado en tonos neutros con resaltes de vivos verdes. Escucho el correr del agua en las fuentes que decoran los jardines, escucho el pasar de los segundos marcados por el reloj, escucho el latir de mi propio corazón y hasta el exhalar exagerado de cada respiración. Me escucho a mí y a nadie más que a mí, porque estoy solo. Ella, Hermione, la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado por lo que nos queda de vida ya no ocupa el lugar que solía ocupar. No quiero vivir más así, no quiero pasar momentos maravillosos a su lado para volver a esta misma mansión a escuchar el exhalar de cada respiración.

No podría precisar donde se encuentra. No sé si está en su casa, con su marido, jugando a ser la perfecta esposa. No sé si está en la casa de sus padres, enojada y refunfuñando porque por primera vez no pudo hacer conmigo lo que desea. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, aún sigue parada bajo la noche de Ashford, con los coloridos banderines descansando sobre su cabeza, esperando que vuelva a salir el sol para traer vida a aquella particular calle. No me importa. ¿A quién mierda quiero engañar? Claro que me importa, claro que deseo correr a toda velocidad hacia ella y decirle que acepto cada una de sus condiciones, pero elijo no hacerlo. Elijo apostar todo o nada a que va a reaccionar.

─Volviste.

Salto como un condenado niño asustado al escuchar una voz ajena dirigiéndose a mi en la oscuridad del ambiente. Enseguida la reconozco, pero el sacudir exaltado de mi cuerpo igual tuvo lugar. Veo la figura alta y estilizada de Theo. El plateado iluminar de la luna que se cuela por los amplios ventanales, refleja contra el corto vaso que sostiene en su mano. El líquido dentro del mismo es de un profundo color ámbar y destella como si fuera suerte líquida. Suspiro, porque estoy aliviado de no estar sólo, porque sé que por más que voy a tener que aceptar que esa es mi nueva realidad, no quiero comenzar esta noche.

─¿Qué tomas? ─pregunto.

─Cognac.

Sonrío una sonrisa amarga, porque no le dije adiós ni hace media hora y ya la extraño como si mi vida se hubiera escurrido entre mis dedos esperándola. Supongo que es el precio a pagar por ser un condenado hijo de puta demasiado enamorado de alguien prohibido. Theo nota que su respuesta a provocado algo en mí, porque su lengua es succionada contra su paladar y un chasquido suena en el ambiente.

─¿Me vas a hacer preguntar? ─suelta pretendiendo desinterés.

─No preguntes, porque no hay nada para contestar.

Me hace caso y no pregunta y sé que le debo el gesto a la muerte de mi mujer. Tendré que ponerme manos a la obra y organizar un velorio digno de quién ella fue. Tengo que enviar lechuzas, comunicarme con el florista, con el servicio de sepelios y demás. Siento que será demasiado, pero después recuerdo que se lo debo, le debo todo y más.

─Me tienes a mí. ─comenta Theo como si supiera qué estoy pensando. ─La tienes a Pansy y a Daphne. Solo no estás.

─No se trata de la compañía. ─explico. ─Es más bien un sentimiento, un estado mental.

No dice nada al respecto, porque en el fondo sé que me entiende. La madre de Theo murió cuando él tenía cuatro años, su padre siempre un mortífago de baja caña con poco interés por todo, eso incluye su hijo. Al ingresar a Hogwarts encontró una especie de familia en nosotros, en los Slytherin tan repudiados por todos, pero aún dentro de nuestro grupo siempre tuvo la inclinación a resaltar. Hemos llegado a considerar que sea más Ravenclaw que Slytherin, porque el condenado es inteligente como la mierda. Inteligente como Granger. Pero la realidad es que ella tampoco es Ravenclaw, así que son otras las cualidades que acaban sobresaliendo en cada uno.

─¿Quieres contarme qué ocurrió con Granger?

Estoy tentado a decir que no. No quiero explicarle, porque explicarle significa revivirlo y no sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para revivirlo. Tal vez no se trata de fortaleza, sino de valentía y toda mi vida he sido más un cobarde que un corajudo. Tan cobarde que puedo ser calificado de patético. Elijo revelar los eventos de la noche, porque si alguien me va a entender es Theo y tal vez sea el que me diga que acabo de cagar mi felicidad para siempre.

─La dejé. Terminamos.

─Nunca comenzaron.

Quiero protestar y mandarlo a la mierda, decirle que es un hijo de puta por decirme eso en la cara, pero es Theo y nunca se las rebusca para ser honesto y tener tacto. Sus palabras suelen ser un balde de agua fría en una noche helada, pero siempre las he preferido por sobre cualquier otras. Acabo resignándome y asintiendo, admitiendo que tiene completa razón.

─Le di a elegir entre lo nuestro y su marido. Eligió a su marido.

Theo acaba sentándose a mi lado sin decir nada. Se queda serio, mirando el jardín que tan místico luce bajo la plateada luz de la luna. El líquido en el vaso que sostiene con su mano izquierda se siente como una incitadora burla, pero lo ignoro lo más que puedo y pido a Merlín que conteste algo pronto, de lo contrario perderé la cordura.

─Hiciste bien. ─termina sentenciando. ─Tiene que saber que no hay una tercera opción en la que todo sigue como hasta ahora.

Sonrío otra sonrisa amarga, pero asiento, porque es exactamente lo que he intentado hacer. Hacerla reaccionar, espabilarla, hacerle entender que lo nuestro es una de esas historias de las que se escriben odas. Al sentir lo que sentimos nos merecemos el cielo, la tierra, los mares y la gloria. Nos merecemos un condenado éxtasis infinito, aunque debamos compartirlo solos, porque para el resto de la sociedad seremos escorias. ¿A quién mierda le importa? Ser buena gente está sobre valorado y en verdad no tiene ningún beneficio.

Continuamos conversando por el resto de la noche, hasta que la luz plateada de la luna se vuelve anaranjada y los pájaros cantando nos revelan que está por amanecer. Mis músculos están agarrotados, mi cabeza palpita con un incesante dolor, mi visión bordea lo borrosa, pero sé que no hay una sola oportunidad de que consiga pegar un ojo ni aunque lo intente. Elijo enviarle una invitación a Daphne, para que venga a la mansión y juntos organizar la despedida de Astoria. _Entierro suena demasiado desagradable._

PERFIDIA

El salón de baile de la mansión está atestado de gente. Es amplio y luminoso y su último verdadero gran uso fue cuando Astoria planeó la bella velada en la que acabé comenzando un tórrido romance prohibido con Hermione Granger. Esta vez la decoración es diferente, no hay tantas luces y no suenan las pistas más movidas del mundo mágico a través de encantados amplificadores, esta vez hay una orquesta que evoca serias melodías y nadie ríe ni baila, sino que lloran y susurran; la decoración en tonos neutros fue elegida por Daphne, al igual que las blancas flores que envuelven el evento. En el centro del gran salón está mi mujer, descansando en un mullido colchón de seda negra y envuelta por la más fina madera. Sé que su cuerpo está protegido por un elegante vestido de terciopelo azul, el cual combina con el imponente collar de aguamarinas que cuelgan de su pálido cuello.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─susurro.

A mi lado se acaba de ubicar Daphne. Su esbelta silueta envuelta en negro, con un grueso tul protegiéndole el rostro. No tengo que verlo para saber que algo acaba de ocurrir. Está todo en su mano derecha, la cual ya no lleva puesto un guante negro, como todavía lo hace el izquierdo. Sé que el bruto de su marido anda en algún lugar de la mansión y elijo no hacer una escena en pleno funeral de mi mujer, pero apuesto toda mi fortuna a que él es el principal culpable de la pérdida del guante.

─Nada.

─Daphne, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir ─comienzo. ─esta casa es tú casa. Entras y sales a gusto y antojo, la usas cuando desees por el tiempo que desees.

─Draco…

─¡Por amor a Salazar! ─exclamo en medio de un susurro. ─Déjalo, deja a ese hijo de puta que te vive usando de muñeca de trapo.

─Es fácil decirlo. ─suena tanto a Astoria que por un instante creo que estoy hablando con ella. ─Tú eres hombre y tú eres rico. Tú seguirás con tu vida como si nada, nadie te juzgará, nadie susurrará a tus espaldas. Tú tendrás una segunda oportunidad, yo no tendré hombre que se interese en contraer matrimonio con una divorciada. Eso no existe en nuestro círculo.

─¿Es por el oro? ─pregunto. ─Ùsalo, Daphne. Cualquier bóveda a mi nombre en Gringotts estará a tu disposición.

─No quiero tu caridad.

─Y yo no quiero perder a mi mujer y perder a mi cuñada también. ─protesto. ─Ese hijo de puta te va a terminar matando si no lo dejas ─insisto. ─Y si hay un momento para dejarlo es éste, cuando tu hermana murió sin haber podido vivir la vida.

La abandona un sollozo y me siento bien por haberla hecho llorar. No porque sea un hijo de puta, por más que en verdad lo soy, sino porque es señal de que mis palabras han entrado en su dura cabeza. No es Astoria y de los Slytherin nunca fue mi amiga más cercana, pero es cierto lo que le he dicho. Todo lo que tengo está a su disposición, en parte porque se lo debo a Astoria y en parte porque lo haría por cualquiera de aquellos que temblaron a mi lado en las mazmorras cuando éramos demasiado pequeños para saber en qué nos estábamos metiendo.

─Malfoy.

Una voz nos interrumpe y no tengo que elevar la vista para saber de quién se trata. Conozco esa voz más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Irónico, es justamente la voz que jamás tembló por las razones que yo supe hacerlo. Es la voz perteneciente al antagonista de mi historia, a mi némesis, a quien siempre quise imitar y nunca logré: _Potter._

Está igual que siempre con su cabello negro revuelto y aquellos estúpidos lentes redondos que uno pensaría que ya le han informado que le quedan como una patada directamente en los huevos. Su cicatriz está a la vista y no estoy seguro de haberla visto con tanto detalle alguna vez. Elijo no decirle nada, no responderle, no saludarlo, sino simplemente mirarlo y hacerle saber que tiene mi atención.

─Lamento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido a Astoria.

─Yo también.

─Se la extrañará ─susurra.

Vuelvo a no decirle nada. No pienso agradecerle por venir, ni decirle que Astoria le tenía mucho aprecio como al resto de la gente, porque en verdad no soporto a Potter. Desearía que no estuviera aquí, desearía que nunca hubiera entrado en mi vida, ni él ni el desagradable de su amigo. Pero la vida se trata de aceptar que no podemos doblar el destino a gusto y antojo y que más de una vez acabamos molidos a golpes y tirados en el suelo.

─Ron no ha podido venir. ─comienza. ─Sin embargo me ha pedido que te alcance ésto.

En sus manos descansa una pequeña bolsa marrón en las que comúnmente se transportan monedas. Es oro y tardo un momento en saber a qué corresponde. Enseguida lo recuerdo y sé que es uno de los pagos por el dije que le compró a su mujer. El dije que usa pensando que su marido la conoce, cuando en verdad no tiene ni noción de quién es la bruja más brillante de su edad. Acabo negando, no, no lo quiero. No quiero recibir el oro, quiero que el dije siga siendo mi regalo para Hermione. Quiero que algo quede entre ambos que se corresponda a aquel tiempo en el que no podíamos respirar por mucho tiempo, sin el otro.

─No lo quiero, Potter.

─Malfoy, Ron no va a permitir que seas tú el que le regale eso a Hermione.

 _¡Lo sé!_ Quiero gritar con ira y me da asco lo que estoy por hacer, pero uso a mi mujer como la perfecta excusa. Mi mujer fue la perfecta excusa para tantas cosas, que en el fondo me pregunto si no las supo siempre y en verdad murió de toda la mierda que estaba guardando dentro. Si supo que su marido era en verdad una lacra y eligió mirar a otro lado para no lidiar con ello.

─Mi mujer está muerta a unos metros nuestro, discúlpame si no puedo pensar en un par de mugrosos galleons.

San Potter asiente, porque vale tirar un poco de la cuerda de su humanidad que se dobla a gusto y antojo. Puedo sentir cientos de palabras picarme la punta de la lengua, rogándome que las deje salir, rogándome que me ayuden a destruir su mundo en un millón de pedazos y así tal vez se sienta como me siento yo. Opto por darle paso a la curiosidad, la cual envuelvo en un manto de desinterés.

─¿A qué se debe la ausencia de Weasley? ─pregunto. ─Después de todo parecía cercano con Astoria.

─Está en el ministerio, acabando todo el trabajo que tiene pendiente porque se muda a Norteamérica.

La respiración se atora en mi garganta. Son decenas tras decenas de preguntas que luchan a muerte entre sí, por ser las que logren colarse por entre mis dientes. Procuro cerrarlos con tanta fuerza que me pregunto si no se acabarán rompiendo. Weasley se va, Weasley deja el Reino Unido para irse al otro lado del océano. Pienso en ella y como sería la persona más feliz del mundo si la razón por la que su marido se va es porque ella le confesó que me elije a mí.

─¿Nuestro país se ha vuelto demasiado caro?

─Hermione aceptó un puesto en MACUSA.

Cada esperanza, cada deseo, cada puta gota de felicidad me deja el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Imagino que es posible que tenga mil reacciones, desde llanto hasta la más violenta ira. Acabo entumecido, de los pies a la cabeza no siento nada. No puedo sentir, porque si siento estaré tan roto que ya no tendrá sentido intentar pegar los pedazos.

─No sé cómo sobrevivirá el mundo mágico sin la sabelotodo.

Esas son las únicas putas palabras que logro producir, antes de elegir retirarme. Me alejo de Potter, de la mayoría de los invitados y me concentro en las copas de fuerte alcohol que descansan en la larga mesa de aperitivos. _Una copa. Dos copas. Tres copas_ y por fin siento la energía estática interceptar los pensamientos que habitan en mi mente. Pansy lo nota, porque sus ojos negros se fijan en mí y toda su postura me dice que va a avanzar en mi dirección. Niego, le aviso que se mantenga alejada porque esta crisis de mierda la voy a pasar solo.

─Draco.

Es Theo que aparece a mi lado. Su mano se apoya sobre mi hombro y se la saco con tanta bronca que tiro varios canapés de cangrejo al suelo. Que va, si no está el engendro de Weasley para bajarlos que acaben en la basura. Lo que ocurre con Theodore Nott es que me conoce y en consecuencia parece entenderme, así que vuelve a apoyar su mano sobre mi hombro y se inclina a susurrar en mi oído algo que sólo nosotros podemos saber.

─Está en el estudio que era de tu madre.

No tengo que preguntar quién y esta vez saco la mano de Theo para avanzar hasta aquella habitación donde todo comenzó. En mi mano llevo la copa número cuatro y la termino de tomar para cuando arribo a la puerta. Está entornada y elijo escurrirme por la pequeña hendidura antes de cerrarla por completo detrás mío. Una vez que termino volteo y siento que pierdo el aliento al verla allí.

Sus ojos están rosados, irritados y soportados por dos gruesas medialunas oscuras. La piel de su nariz está agrietada, aún a la distancia puedo ver los pequeños hilos de piel suelta. Su cabello está recogido y su ropa es tan casual que por un momento me cuestiono cómo pudo ser que nadie la haya visto entrar. No me importa nada, excepto que está aquí.

─Me avisó Theo. ─comienzo como un idiota asustado.

Ella asiente y no dice nada. Todo me dice que está tan rota como yo, pero su postura es firme y desafiante. Siempre fue fuerte, siempre ha sido la más fuerte de los dos. Creo que vale decir que es también la más orgullosa de los dos, por más que siempre sospeché que no era posible ser más orgulloso que yo. No la juzgo por estar así, por más que debo admitir que en el fondo creo que es su propia culpa. Ella eligió este camino, ella lo eligió a él.

─Tengo novedades.

─Te vas. ─interrumpo ─Te vas a trabajar para MACUSA.

─Están interesados en un verdadero movimiento revolucionario que incluya los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

─¡Me importa una mierda! ─exclamo, interrumpiendo nuevamente.

No voy a pretender que me interesa las supuestas razones por las cuales se va. Se va porque está asustada, está tan asustada como yo, pero la diferencia es que a ella aún le quedan cosas por perder. A mi me queda sólo por ganar, pero parece ser que voy a salir perdedor de todos modos. La odio. Eso pienso por un instante. Pienso que la odio por no elegirme, por hacerme sufrir de la manera en que lo ha hecho, pero sé que es pura mentira. No la odio, jamás podría odiarla. La realidad es que la amo demasiado y es por eso que estoy sufriendo.

─¡Tú me hiciste elegir! ─esta vez es ella la que exclama, pero a diferencia mía, lo hace rompiendo en llanto. ─¡Tú elegiste dejarme y dejar todo lo que teníamos!

─Yo elegí darte la oportunidad de ser feliz y tú elegiste la opción contraria.

─Lo hiciste cuando ya no tenías a nadie a quien darle explicaciones ─contraataca. ─Porque mientras Astoria estaba viva, cuando no estabas empapado en sudor conmigo, estabas besando el suelo por el que caminaba.

─No lo niego. ─acepto. ─No niego que soy un puto cobarde y que tuve que perder a mi mujer para animarme a perseguir lo que quiero.

─Entonces no me juzgues.

Asiento. Me quedo allí parado, viéndola llorar y sintiendo que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Medito por un instante arrodillarme frente a ella y pedirle que no me deje. Medito echarme hacia atrás y decirle que acepto seguir con el trato que teníamos antes, pero en cambio sólo asiento. ¿Qué sentido tiene recordarle que la amo? ¿Qué sentido tiene recordarle como se siente cuando estamos juntos? ¿Qué sentido tiene mencionarle que no es feliz con su marido? Ningún sentido tiene, porque tiene las tres cosas tatuadas a fuego sobre la piel.

─Te deseo lo mejor ─digo. ─De todo corazón te deseo la más absoluta de las felicidades, Hermione.

─Te odio. ─supongo que ella sí es capaz de decir esas palabras. ─Te odio por haberme hecho elegir. ─elabora. ─Te odio porque siempre supiste que no te podía elegir a ti y aún así hiciste la pregunta.

─No digas nunca, mi amor ─la corrijo. ─Siempre estaré esperando, en caso de que algún día decidas cambiar de opinión. ─sonrío. ─Incluso si tengo noventa años y diez nietos. Si eliges aparecer en la puerta de esta mansión para decirme que ya no lo eliges a él, sino que me eliges a mí, dejo mi vida y paso lo que me quede de tiempo a tu lado.


	16. 16: I

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo de Perfidia.**

 **Oficialmente quedan cuatro para el final de la historia.**

 **Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, por su puesto, y también quiero decirles que espero que sigan por acá, esperando leer esta historia. Les agradezco el infinito apoyo, de corazón lo digo.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que siguen diciendo presente, en especial a Lunis que este cap es medio un regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Ahora si, sin más que decir, les dejo un beso enorme,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16**

 _El viento helado, quema._

¿Es una paradoja, verdad? El viento está helado, tan completamente frío que en mi piel se siente como una braza ardiente trazando finos tajos. Está en todos lados, en mi rostro, en mis manos y en mi cuello. La solución es un abrigo, lo sé, pero lo cierto es que llegué aquí sin un plan previo, sin estar completamente seguro de estar caminando fuera de mi mansión y en dirección al jardín trasero.

La planicie helada luce majestuosa con los delicados vivos de colores que esbozan las cientos de flores cuidadosamente ubicadas. Un hechizo las mantiene vivas todo el año, un hechizo que coloca el jardinero que solía ser de mi madre y que sé que sigue viniendo, pero no recuerdo haber visto en meses. Entre los ejemplares más maravillosos están alineados una decena de rosales de rosas blancas, los cuales lucen en armonía con la gruesa capa de nieve que cubre la grava. Allí, delante de ellos, justo en el centro, nace de la tierra una gruesa lápida de mármol; en delicadas letras doradas está grabado el nombre de mi mujer. Pensé enterrarla en mil lugares distintos, pensé dejarla descansar en un amplio mausoleo e incluso pensé en cremarla y esparcirla en el viento para que sea libre. No pude tomar ninguna otra decisión más que ubicarla donde está ahora, cerca mío, en nuestra propiedad, frente a las flores que más amaba.

─Te extraño. ─susurro.

Mis dientes están chocando los unos contra los otros, mis brazos, sin embargo, caen muertos a mi lado. No estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo en cubrirme. No me sale, ya no tengo el instinto de supervivencia que tenía cuando era más joven. A veces siento que todo en mí aspira a irme de este mundo cuanto antes. De a poco pareciera que me quedo con menos motivos para ser feliz. Elijo dejar ese pensamiento de lado, porque si algo me enseñó Astoria es a intentar ser menos egoísta. Hay gente que me necesita, gente a la cual les debo mucho más que mi ayuda.

─Ya no estoy tan enojado contigo ─vuelvo a hablar. ─Estoy empezando a entender que no elegiste irte, sino que no tuviste otra opción.

La respuesta está en el soplar del viento. Cada aullido del mismo es un recuerdo de cuan sólo me encuentro. Miro la lápida con detenimiento una vez más, procurando no soltar un sollozo como un maldito niño llorón. Quiero hacerlo, quiero quebrarme como siempre lo hago, pero lucho por manteneme fuerte, por probar esta otra faceta mía en la cual crezco. Parte de crecer es animarse a enfrentar las cosas, a lidiar con las consecuencias de lo hecho. Yo no voy a recibir consecuencias, pero por primera vez me animo a hablar. A hablarle a ella, a Astoria, al pedazo de maldita piedra en lo que se ha vuelto mi mujer.

─Creo que estoy enojado conmigo más que con nadie ahora. ─continúo. ─No tuve la oportunidad de decirte en la cara que te he engañado.

No susurro, no desvío la mirada y no dejo que se me quiebre la voz. Me mantengo firme, observando la lápida de mi mujer como si se lo estuviera diciendo a la cara.

─No sé por qué empezó, esa es la parte que no te puedo explicar. Era la persona más feliz del mundo contigo, pero un día elegí cagarme en ello y mandar todo a la mierda. El día en el cual más feliz y más radiante te recuerdo.

Fue en la gala que organizó Astoria. Fue la noche en que todo debía ir perfecto con nuestros invitados. Nunca esperó que todo fuera mal con quien compartía el mismo techo todos los días de su vida.

─A veces creo que fue el morbo, el tener a todo lo que siempre tuve que despreciar frente a mis ojos, esperando que haga con ella lo que desee. Pero después Tori, después es donde te puedo decir con perfecto detalle porque te engañé. ─un nudo aparece en mi garganta, pero trago con fuerza para disiparlo. ─Me enamoré, ¿sabes?. No sé como ocurrió, no sé por qué ocurrió tampoco, pero lo hice. Me enamoré de otra mujer que no eras tú y como te casaste con un maldito cobarde, lo tienes confesándotelo frente a un puto pedazo de piedra.

Cierro los ojos, por fin me rindo y en vez de seguir en lo que estoy doy media vuelta y me dirijo nuevamente a la mansión. Intento convencerme de que no sé el motivo por el cual me agarró la imperante necesidad de salir a hablar con mi mujer, pero sí lo sé: _porque la extraño_. No, no extraño a mi mujer, extraño a ella, a Hermione Granger. A Astoria la extraño, por supuesto que lo hago, la mansión se siente vacía y enorme sin ella. Extraño su cálida voz, el repiqueteo de sus zapatos altos contra el suelo de piedra, extraño su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío en la cama. La extraño. En verdad lo hago. Pero a ella, a Hermione, no la extraño, esto no es simplemente extrañar. No sé ni como ponerlo en palabras, pero hay instantes en los que siento que me voy a morir sin ella. La he extrañado antes, las veces que nos hicimos los radicales y terminamos todo, pero esta vez es distinto, porque esta vez ella eligió irse de mi vida para siempre y ahí donde reside el dolor, en el para siempre; _en el nunca más._

Entro a la mansión por la doble puerta de vidrio que da a la sala de estar principal. Los muebles oscuros y la poca luz brindan al ambiente un aura de tristeza y soledad. Sé que no voy a aguantar allí así que en cambio avanzo por el pasillo al estudio que solía ser de mi madre. En esa habitación estuve con ella por primera vez, en esa habitación me cambió la vida. ¿Para bien o para mal? No lo sé, sólo sé que me cambió. Ahora es mi estudio, moví mis cosas allí y trabajo más desde mi hogar que en la oficina. No soporto ir a la oficina.

La chimenea está encendida y el ambiente es cálido. La luz de la antigua lampara que descansa sobre mi viejo escritorio de madera, está encendida. Avanzo hacia la amplia silla de cuero en la cual me ubico horas y horas a trabajar, pero me detengo a servirme una copa de cognac. Es a penas el fondo de la misma lo que adorno con un oscuro tono ámbar y procuro saborearlo en vez de hacerlo descender por mi garganta de un saque.

Evito pensar en que la extraño, evito pensar que todo comenzó con una copa de cognac y en cambio me dispongo a lidiar con la adquisición de una vieja compañía de tinta para libros. Está en el mercado a un precio absurdo y si bien mi proyección de mercado me dice que no me hará significativamente más rico, he decidido ponerme en marcha para adquirirla. Malfoy Enterprises tiene acciones en varias editoriales y el hacer negocio con ellas sin duda que será un beneficio para mi economía.

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo me quedo concentrado en ello, hasta que siento la puerta de mi despacho abrirse. No se molestaron en llamar y hay pocas personas que tienen semejante tupé. Frente a mí está un desgarbado Theodore Nott. Camisa blanca fuera de un desaliñado pantalón de vestir verde. Su cabello está revuelto y sus ojos están delineados por una fina aureola rosácea. Da tanto la sensación de que estuvo llorando, como de que estuvo bebiendo. Tal vez ambas a la vez. Es sólo cuando Theo mueve su cuerpo hacia delante que veo los baúles de madera apilados detrás suyo en el pasillo.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─pregunto manteniendo un tono calmo.

─Otra vez, ya sabes… ─responde rápidamente.

Años atrás, poco tiempo después de terminar Hogwarts y de haber peleado en la batalla, Theo se encontró en un camino de malas decisiones. Algunas le costaron más que otras, pero la que más le costó fue recordar como era la vida sin beber demasiado. Esta clase alta en la que vivimos inevitablemente te empuja a beber para superar el día a día. Lo de Theo, sin embargo, había tomado vida propia y él ya no estaba en control de cuanto consumía.

─Ya lo superaste una vez ─comienzo. ─Lo harás de nuevo.

El asiente con la cabeza, antes de limpiarse la garganta con una suave e incomoda tos. No tiene de que mierda preocuparse, no soy digno de juzgar a nadie y si algo me queda en esta vida es él y Pansy. Que no dude ni un segundo que voy a poner lo que sea que me quede para dar en ayudarlo.

─Tus cosas son-

─Me mudo contigo, Draco. Es como si fuera un puto puberto que vuelve a casa de mamá y papá, lo cual haría, si tuviera a alguno de los dos vivos. ─inhalo lentamente. ─Pero no es el caso y si bien eres una mierda y me he encontrado odiándote millones de veces en esta vida, eres mi hermano y necesito que me ayudes a salir de esta miseria una vez más.

No me enojo porque lo que está diciendo es completamente verídico y porque tras ese comentario de _"eres una mierda"_ está implícito que él también lo es. Ambos lo somos y tal vez por eso es que somos amigos. Tal vez es porque ambos estamos solos, porque ambos tuvimos una crianza de mierda o porque ambos tenemos una gran tendencia a llenarnos de barro hasta la frente como buenos idiotas.

─Mañana arrancamos, Theo. ─determino. ─Déjame por escrito a quien le debes oro que yo me encargo.

─Puta madre, me siento un niño llorándole a papá.

─Deja toda esa mierda que somos todos pecadores. El que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra.

─¿Qué mierda es eso? ─pregunta con una expresión confundida mientras toma asiento frente a mí.

─Religión. Ni preguntes, pero los muggles tienen una maldita fascinación con ello.

─Aquí tuvimos una maldita fascinación con un tipo de ojos rojos y sin nariz, la verdad no tenemos derecho a juzgar.

Su comentario está empapado de decepción. Decepción a él mismo seguramente. Nadie disfruta caer vez tras vez, pero la verdad es que pocos consiguen no hacerlo. La mayoría tropezamos tantas veces que las rodillas rara vez sanan.

─Hoy fui a la tumba de Tori ─comento al pasar, escondiendo el vaso de cognac en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

─¿A?

─No lo sé, a pedirle perdón supongo, a confesarle lo que estuve haciendo a sus espaldas el último año de su vida.

Theo no contesta. Theo se queda allí sentado, mirando la pared detrás mío y pensando. Una parte mía tiene curiosidad por saber en qué está pensando, pero otra parte mía, la sensata, sabe que no es de mi maldita incumbencia. Me lo que mirando fijo, observando sus ojos hundidos, su cabello revuelto, los labios definidos y los pómulos aristocráticos. Si no fuera porque su cabello es oscuro seríamos hermanos enserio. Tenemos tanto en común que a veces se siente como si fuéramos la misma persona, pero luego vivimos la vida y tomamos decisiones que tienden a ser sorpresivamente opuestas.

─No te quiero cagar la vida, Draco ─suelta, cortando el silencio. ─Vas a tener que aprender a vivir sin Granger.

─Lo sé ─respondo de mala gana.

─No sé si hago bien en decir lo siguiente…

─Dilo.

Me atengo ante cualquier palabra que pueda nacer de los labios de Theo ahora. Estoy pretendiendo ser valiente, estoy pretendiendo estar dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa y ser capaz de enfrentarlo. No es así, estoy atado con alambres por donde se me miré, un movimiento en falso y caigo como una estructura de naipes en un día de viento.

─Granger, su despacho… viene más seguido de lo que crees.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─pregunto.

Tengo que estar seguro que lo que Theo esté por decir ser correcto, sea verídico. No puedo enfrentar la noción de saber que ella está en el mismo país que yo de manera relativamente cotidiana, para luego recibir la corrección de que no sólo no viene, sino que no planea venir más. Es estúpido de todas las maneras que un razonamiento puede serlo, venga o no venga ella ya se ha ido de mi vida. Aún así, aún siendo consciente de lo nefasto de mi pensar, que ella venga hace una diferencia infinita en mi vida.

─Marcel pidió hacer uso de ese piso en el ministerio y le respondieron que aún corresponde a la división de Granger y que está en uso.

─Tal vez lo está usando alguien más ─discuto.

─¿Quién mierda en su sano juicio iría a meterse en ese poso de mugre y humedad para lidiar con expedientes de putos elfos domésticos, Draco? ─pregunta Theo con bastante lógica. ─Es ella, ella está usando el despacho todavía.

Y si así fuera… ¿En qué me influye? Ya está. Lo nuestro ya ha concluido. Algo que nunca debió empezar y que nunca debió terminar ha hecho las dos cosas. Ella iba a ser todo lo que es sencillo, lo que es libre y poco complicado. Iba a ser la aventura, lo descontracturado, la maldita prohibición vestida de deseo. Ella iba a ser todo lo que no debía tener, pero todo lo que iba a consumir como una puta droga. Y en parte lo fue, se convirtió en mi adicción, se convirtió en el exceso de lo prohibido, pero luego se convirtió en mi vida y luego la destrozó cuando se me fue. Sí, a la mierda con pensarlo de otra manera, se _me_ fue. Ella me ama a mí, me elige a mí, no a su marido, pero me elige sólo en secreto; cuando la habitación está oscura y los pasillos desiertos. Así me elige, en la impunidad de lo prohibido, y es por eso que se me fue.

─Lo eligió a Weasley.

─Lo sé ─responde. ─Sólo te lo dije por si tienes algo que decirle. Unas últimas palabras.

─Ya le dije que la iba a esperar hasta el día en que me muera. Que entre por la puerta cuando desee porque la estaré esperando.

─Granger… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Me encuentro sonriendo. Es una sonrisa un tanto amarga y un tanto melancólica, pero encuentro el humor en las palabras de Theo. El se queda ahí conmigo un rato. Yo sigo trabajando y él se queda en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la calma antes de la tormenta. Sabe que al día siguiente comienza la parte difícil. Dejar un vicio es de los actos de voluntad más arduos de sobrepasar. Es el logro de atravesar un camino con los obstáculos más demoledores que se nos puedan presentar.

─Iré a instalarme y luego tomaré una ducha ─anuncia Theo luego de un buen rato.

Asiento porque no encuentro nada más para decirle. Parte de mis pensamientos están en el negocio con el que estoy lidiando y otra parte está en lo que me acabo de enterar, en el saber que vuelve todo el tiempo. En el saber que puedo hablarle una vez más, que puedo decir mis verdaderas últimas palabras antes de verla desaparecer.

Mi mente me lleva a Theo, quien me necesita, necesita que esté ahí para él. Otra parte de mi mente se va a Daphne, quién sigue encerrada en un matrimonio nocivo y quien no parece estar dispuesta a escapar del mismo. Ella también me va a necesitar porque un incidente más y no me importa lo que tenga para decir, la encerraré en los putos calabozos del sótano si hace falta, pero con ese hijo de puta no vive un segundo más. Está Pansy también, quien es Pansy y siempre necesita algo. Todos ellos cuentan conmigo y si Hermione se fue, es momento de dejarla detrás.

Cierro los ojos, me permito un minuto para mí en el cual cierro los ojos con fuerza y la veo. Está conmigo en la casa de sus padres, estamos abrazados, estamos haciendo el amor, nos estamos besando como si fuéramos una pareja enamorada de tantos años que ya olvidamos como era la vida antes de conocernos. La recuerdo riendo, hermosa, enojada, la recuerdo incluso dolida y llorando. La recuerdo de tantas maneras como logré conocerla. La recuerdo con los labios rojos y la ropa ajustada, la recuerdo en tonos pasteles y hasta cuando su rostro no posee una gota de maquillaje. La recuerdo con el collar que en teoría le regaló su marido, acariciándole el cuello. Pero no se lo regaló su marido y nunca lo hará, porque nunca aceptaré ese inmundo oro.

Muevo mis ojos al pergamino en blanco que descansa sobre mi escritorio junto con el resto de los papeles de la adquisición. No lo pienso y tomo la pluma que comúnmente está sumergida en el tintero y elijo escribir.

 _Querida Herm-_ _Mi amor,_

 _¿Cómo empezar esta carta? No sé como comenzarla porque no estoy seguro que quiero decirte. ¿Ya nos dijimos todo, verdad? Te amo, no me dejes, nada tiene que cambiar. Todo, nos dijimos todo. No, ahora que lo pienso no, no nos dijimos me la juego. Me la juego por ti, me la juego por mi, me la juego por nosotros. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Tantos hechizos sabidos por ambos y ninguno de los dos logró decir las palabras mágicas._

 _Sigo sin saber para que te escribo, lo que sé es que no lo hago para rogarte que cambies de opinión. Ya entendí, lo eliges a él, eliges tu vida actual y no la que puedas tener conmigo. No es un reproche, lo prometo, en verdad lo entiendo. Tú debes entender, sin embargo, que algunas cosas no cambian, mi amor. Todavía soy infantil y petulante y hasta un tanto rencoroso. No sigas leyendo si no quieres lidiar con esas cualidades no tan positivas mías, pero aquí te va: el collar ese tan hermoso que llevas en tu cuello no lo compró tu marido, lo compré yo. Se supone que él me lo pague en cuotas, pero Merlín sabe que jamás voy a aceptar ese oro. Ese gato que cuelga de tu cuello es el pequeño pedazo de mí que siempre estará contigo. Tal vez lo veas en muchos años y recuerdes todo lo que vivimos. Tal vez lo veas en unos años y te acuerdes de mí. Si llegas a hacerlo, no dudes ni por un segundo mi amor, que estaré haciendo lo mismo._

 _Eso es todo, supongo. Eso era lo que quería decir. Eso y que te amo. Eso y que mis últimas palabras para contigo las siento tanto como las sentí como cuando te las dije: cuando decidas elegirme ven a buscarme porque dejo la vida que sea que tenga, por pasar lo que me queda de tiempo contigo._

 _Que tengas una hermosa vida, Hermione._

 _Cuidate,_

 _D.M._

 _P.d. Respondeme una vez mas: ¿Por qué no te casaste conmigo?_

Doblo el pergamino a la mitad, dejando las palabras que acabo de escribirle allí dentro, refugiadas, como si fueran a desaparecer si no lo hago. También las recubro porque no quiero releer lo que allí le puse, no quiero tener la oportunidad de cambiar de idea. En cambio me pongo de pie y salgo fuera de mi despacho y en dirección a la sala de estar. Jamás fui libre de hacer lo que voy a hacer, porque mi mujer estaba en esa casa y no podía saber que me iba a los recónditos lugares del ministerio a encontrarme con mi amante.

Tomo un puñado de polvo flu y anuncio su piso del ministerio. Las llamas verdes me envuelven y en instantes estoy allí una vez más. El olor a humedad me quema las fosas nasales, la oscuridad está viva, absorbiéndome como si fuera capaz de hacerme desaparecer de allí. No necesito ver para llegar a su despacho y en decididos avances lo hago. Inhalo hondo antes de abrir la puerta, porque no sé si estoy listo para encontrarme con ella. No sé que hacer si la veo, no sé como reaccionar.

 _Inhalo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Empujo._

No está allí dentro. La habitación está a oscuras. Tomo mi varita y hago un sencillo hechizo _lumos_ , revelando que todo sigue como estaba cuando ella trabajaba allí todos los días. No lo pienso demasiado y deposito el pedazo de pergamino sobre su escritorio. Doy media vuelta y estoy fuera de allí antes de decidir si dejar eso allí para que lo encuentre cualquiera fue una buena idea.

Vuelvo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten y una vez en la mansión intento quitármela de mis pensamiento sumergiendo mi cuerpo en un cálido baño de inmersión. Cada vez que el agua se enfría vuelvo a calentarla con un sencillo hechizo, es recién cuando mi piel está deformándose que me dispongo a ponerme de pie. Envuelvo mi cintura en una mullida toalla blanca y avanzo hasta mi dormitorio una vez más.

No sé cuantos segundos transcurren pero eventualmente la veo. En la ventana está posada una delicada lechuza color caramelo. Sus expresión es molesta, como si hiciera tiempo que está esperando que me disponga a tomar el pequeño pedazo de pergamino atado a su pata. Lo hago, desato el fino hilo antes de acariciar suavemente al ave y cerrar la ventana una vez más, bloqueando el frío polar que entra con la brisa nocturna. Mis ojos recorren la breve respuesta varias veces antes de entender completamente de quién es y qué es lo que me está diciendo. Cuando por fin lo hago me encuentro sonriendo suavemente, a la vez que escucho, _y acepto_ , esa despedida final.

 _porque el Tiempo Es unA mierda y taMbien lo sOmos nosotros._


	17. 17: A

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **¿Cómo hago para decir: lo siento que desaparecí?**

 **En verdad, mil disculpas por mi ausencia. Lo cierto es que mi vida dista muchísimo de aquella que tenía cuando comencé el fic y encontrar el tiempo para escribir hoy en día es todo un desafío. Pero siempre dije que voy a terminar el fic y eso no está puesto en cuestionamiento.**

 **Por otro lado, en mi ausencia PERFIDIA ganó en los Amortentia Award en la categoría de mejor fic erótico, asi que... MIL GRACIAS POR ESO!**

 **Espero que alguien siga con ganas de leer.**

 **Les mando un beso gigante y perdón por abandonarlos,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 _Es lunes otra vez._

Los días pasan a una velocidad que a veces no logro comprender, pero no por eso significa que las cosas me sean más fáciles. Mi vida es eso, una vorágine sin mucho sentido en la cual logro subsistir. Es lunes pero no es un día normal, ni una noche normal, porque en raras ocasiones me he encontrado luciendo túnicas de gala un lunes en la noche en la resplandeciente ciudad de París.

─ Como siempre agradecemos su colaboración, Señor Malfoy.

Las palabras de la ministra de la magia francesa me sacan de mi estupor. Madame Demarchelier es esbelta y de un cegador cabello blanco que cae en delicadas ondas. Un lunar sobre su labio superior la hace lucir seductora de un modo que sólo se acentúa cuando se toma en cuenta el ajustado vestuario de seda blanca que se ciñe en todos los lugares apropiados. Theo está sentado a mi lado y juro que puedo palpar su libido estallando por los cielos. Tal vez es injusto de mi parte mencionar sólo a Theo. Cada hombre allí presente quiere hacerse camino a un dormitorio oscuro en el cual Madame Demarchelier sea su compañía. Cada hombre menos yo.

─ Por supuesto. ─es mi única acotación acompañada de una sonrisa forzosa.

No quiero estar ahí. No quiero estar en ningún lado que no sea la oficina de mi mansión, porque ahí puedo ser miserable sin ocultar como me siento: _roto y perdido._ La extraño, todos los días de mi vida la extraño y desearía estar con ella, pero llámese orgullo o llámese respeto, la he dejado ir.

─ ¿Sabes cual es la peor parte de ser pobre? ─comienza preguntando Theo.

─No eres pobre, Theo. Lo único que ocurre es que no tienes tanto oro como yo. ─aclaro, antes de acotar ─ pero no te sientas mal, nadie lo tiene.

Theo está en un camino de recuperación. Tres meses han transcurrido desde que apareció por la mansión pidiendo ayuda y eso le he brindado. Vive conmigo como un maldito crío que desaprobó su ingreso a la academia de aurores y no sabe que hacer más que vivir del dinero de papá y mamá. Darle oro no es problema, estoy forrado hasta la sien y no tengo en quien más gastarlo, el problema es aguantar sus intentos de _"curarme"._ No estoy enfermo. Ya estoy muerto.

─ Ya lo sabemos, Draco…

─ Quiero escuchar la respuesta a tu pregunta.

─ La peor parte de ser pobre, es que mujeres como Lea Demarchelier no tienen ojos para mí. Mujeres como ella sólo tienen ojos para hombres como tú.

En parte lo sé, porque la muerte de mi mujer ha traído consigo la oferta de ser consolado por tantas mujeres como es posible imaginar. Pocas cosas son tan efectivas para borrar mi pasado de maldito enfermo seguidor del señor tenebroso como una cuantas bóvedas llenas. La ironía radica en haberme enamorado hasta la médula de la bruja más austera de todo el mundo mágico.

─ Yo no tengo ojos para ella, Theo. Con gusto te la presento.

─ No servirá de nada, aún así me ignorará completamente. ─asiento, porque para mala suerte de Theo es verdad. ─ ¿Qué hace falta para que olvides a Granger?

Todavía me duele escuchar su apellido. Cualquier mención de ella directa es como sentir que se me abren las heridas y algún hijo de puta vacía un tarro de sal sobre ellas. No lo sé. Eso quiero contestar. No lo sé. No sé como olvidarla y hay instantes en los cuales llego a creer que ni con la más negra de las magias podría conjurar un hechizo que me la saque de la cabeza.

Acabo elevando mis hombros, dando a entender que no tengo una respuesta apropiada a ese interrogante. El gesto se pierde en el amplio salón de espejos del ministerio de la magia Francés. El salón está envuelto en espejos y en el centro del mismo, sobre el delicado piso de parqué, una larga mesa con todos los benefactores de la gala que tomará lugar el sábado. Algunos como yo, con acompañantes.

─ ¿Estamos, entonces, todos de acuerdo con los departamentos que serán beneficiarios de la gala de este año?

La pregunta de Madame Demarchelier es recibida por un murmullo de aprobaciones. A nadie le importa que mierda de departamentos serán beneficiados. No me interesa la gala de mi propio país, mucho menos será de mi interés lo que ocurre en Francia. Este tipo de eventos es para gente rica que pretende hacer buena letra para que los juzguen menos cuando se destape alguna de las ollas cargadas de mierda que guardan en la alacena. Mi ventaja es que mi olla se abrió hace mucho tiempo y el olor se ha perdido entre toda la mierda de los demás.

─ Disculpen.

Mi rostro girá a toda velocidad al escuchar la voz calma de Theo resonar en el gran salón. El invitarlo fue por insistencia suya, en la cual reclamaba poder comer y beber lo más fino de manera gratuita. Está equivocado igual, no es gratuito, lo paga mi _"bondad"._

─ ¿Su nombre es? ─pregunta la ministra de la magia levemente interesada y levemente irritada.

─ Theodore Nott, soy el acompañante del señor Malfoy.

─ Por supuesto. ─responde Lea al entender que quien acababa de interrumpirla está asociado a mi. ─¿Qué desea agregar?

─ Considero que un departamento que debe ser incluido es aquel que vela por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

El murmullo en respuesta a dicha declaración es ensordecedor. Las arrugas en los rostros de viejos y redondos cerdos millonarios resemblan expresiones de incredulidad y hasta de entretenimiento. Yo no estoy ni incrédulo ni entretenido, la palabra que mejor describe a mis sentimientos en este momento es: _furia._ La más violenta de las rabias comienza a avanzar por mi torrente sanguíneo como un cáncer fulminante. No, no y no. Un millón de veces no. Con ella no se tiene que meter y lo sabe el muy maldito.

─ Disculpe Sr. Nott, pero ese departamento no está en funcionamiento en nuestro ministerio de la magia.

─Lo sé, pero no por eso significa que no puede ser incluido entre los beneficiarios para fomentar su nacimiento. ─explica Theo con todo el carisma y la diplomacia propios de la clase alta. ─La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger es pionera en el área y ha expandido su trabajo del Ministerio de la Magia Inglés hasta MACUSA. Francia puede sumarse a este movimiento.

Me planteo el lanzarle un Avada ahí, en ese instante, sin pena ni gloria. Nadie va a decir nada, todos se han mandado su buena cantidad de errores que a veces presentan cierta justificación. Como ahora. Lo sabe, Theo sabe con lujo de detalles lo que ella significa para mí. Él sabe que elegí dejarla ser, porque si bien ella me ama a mí, no me eligió.

─ Eres un maldito hijo de puta. ─lo susurro entre dientes y sé que Theo llega a escucharme.

─ Lamento decir esto, pero creo que a ninguno de todos los presentes le interesa la causa de los elfos domésticos.

Una vez más lo que sigue es un murmullo. Quiero saltarle a ese maldijo hijo de puta a la yugular y romperle el cuello con mis manos, sintiendo como la vida le deja el cuerpo. Quiero ponerme de pie y empezar a regalar avadas como si fuera como el maldito gordo barbudo que tan generosamente nos lleva presentes en Navidad. Me importa una mierda cuanto les importa a ellos la causa de los elfos domésticos, a ella le importa y soy capaz de mover la luna si es lo que la hace feliz.

─ Disculpe, no estoy interiorizado con quien es usted, pero no hable por todos los presentes porque a mí me importan. ─suelto con la autoridad que mi apellido y mi oro me provee. ─ En todas mis propiedades los elfos han sido liberados y no hay familia respetable en Inglaterra que no este de acuerdo con la causa.

Me ahorro todos los insultos que hubieran hilado la oración, pero dejo en claro que no es una causa con la que este dispuesto a tranzar. Si quieren continuar con mi apoyo, tendrán que aceptar la sugerencia de Theo. Lea Demarchelier lo entiende, porque se aclara la garganta y elevando una fina flauta de cristal repleta del mas fino champagne acepta incluir la causa a la gala.

─ Hoy mismo enviaré una invitación a la señora Hermione Granger.

La velada continúa entre conversaciones educadas y gente cuchicheando las últimas noticias de la alta sociedad. Se habla incluso de los presentes en baja voz y sin que los escuchen. Yo permanezco el resto de la cena en silencio, concentrado en mis propios pensamientos, ignorando lo que es inminente y que tan imposible de contemplar se me hace. El silencio incluye a Theo, quien está sentado callado y pálido a mi lado. Sabe lo que acaba de hacer y sabe lo que eso significa.

Evito el confrontamiento hasta que alcanzamos el hotel en el cual no estamos hospedando por la semana. El hall de entrada esta prácticamente vacío por la hora en la que arribamos. Las luces son más bien tenues y los únicos empleados están concentrados en el periódico o en adelantar tareas para el turno de la mañana. Mi pasos son decididos hasta el ascensor, el cual brilla en su material metálico dorado. Su interior está repleto de espejos y los botones que nos elevan son de lo más modernos.

Nos estamos quedando en la terraza del imponente rascacielos de ladrillo visto. Y todo el transcurso hasta la cima del mismo permanecemos en silencio. Él porque no se atreve y yo porque no encuentro las palabras apropiadas. Eventualmente llegamos, y ahí delante está la amplia sala de estar con mobiliario de madera oscura y cuero, gruesas alfombras en tonos borgoña y una vasta colección de alcohol. Se ven las puertas que llevan a cada uno de nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

─ No te voy a echar en la mitad de la noche, pero para cuando amanezca no te quiero acá. ─acoto antes de que el pueda hablar. ─No te quiero en la mansión ni en ningún lugar cerca mío.

Espero una respuesta inmediata pero no recibo nada. El tiempo se extiende y nada. Estoy empezando a creer que no va a hablar cuando lo siento.

─ Lo que hago sabes que lo hago por ti.

─ En lo único que puedo pensar es en lanzarte un maldito Avada.

Puedo sentir el impulso naciendo de la parte más oscura que tengo adentro y mierda si no es negra azabache esa parte. Llena de odio y bronca y resentimiento. Es la parte oscura que no le teme a matar o a herir, es la parte que tantos años me lleno de combustible para seguir. Soy una mierda de persona, eso nunca lo dudé y tal vez es por eso que no estoy con ella. Tal vez es por eso que mi mujer se murió de joven y el motivo por el que estoy sólo como un perro sarnoso.

─ Lanzalo, Draco. Me importa una mierda, no tengo a nadie.

─ Tal vez es porque sos un hijo de puta. Sos una maldita sanguijuela que sólo succiona a los demás sin dar nada a cambio salvo putrefacción.

─ Yo seré un hijo de puta, pero tu eres un cagón. Granger no lo eligió a Weasley, tú la entregaste en bandeja de plata porque eres demasiado cagón para enfrentarte a lo que significa estar con ella.

─ CRUC-!

No termino de lanzar el conjuro. Tal vez Theo tiene razón y es porque soy un cagón. Tal vez no sirvo ni para eso, ni para ser valiente. Nunca lo fui, ¿para que comenzar ahora, verdad?.

─ Ves, eres un maldito cobarde.

─ Me importa una mierda lo que tienes para decir. Vete.

Sin agregar nada más me retiro a mi dormitorio. El ambiente es amplio, la cama inmensa y me encuentro con lo mismo de siempre: mi traje, una camisa y yo sólo. En los tres meses que he estado lejos de ella he llevado compañía a mi cama, pero ha sido una cuestión pura y exclusivamente animal. Eso, aparearse como malditos perros, sacarme las ganas y así seguir con mi día. Ni una mujer volví a llamar, de ninguna mujer me sé el nombre. Lo único que me dejan es más vacío y más roto.

Esa noche no duermo, sólo giro de un lado hacia el otro, pretendiendo que estoy descansando. Escucho a Theo abandonar el hotel en mitad de la madrugada y aunque imaginé que iba a arrepentirme de echarlo, no lo hago. Es difícil entender lo que me pasa, lo que siento, porque a menos que hayan estado igual de infectados como yo suena como un concepto extraño y foráneo. La amo, la amo, la amo. Eso es todo. La amo. La amo y no me elige. La amo y fue mi más sucio y oscuro secreto por tanto tiempo que jamás imaginamos lo que era la luz entre los dos. No, eligió compartir la luz con alguien más. Tenemos los mismo defectos, somos testarudos, somos cobardes y malditamente orgullosos. No hay amor que prospere en terreno tan árido.

Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos. No quiero ver a nadie y acabo metiendo mi cabeza debajo de la almohada como un maldito niño imbécil que cree que esa es barrera suficiente para enfrentar las cosas difíciles de la vida. Los monstruos no existirán, pero la vida está llena de cosas más terroríficas y terribles, como las mentiras y el amor.

─ Señor Malfoy, tengo su desayuno y su correspondencia.

─ Adelante.

La respuesta es instantánea, carente de emoción y con ganas de ignorar al empleado del hotel, quien ingresa con una elegante túnica roja propia de la cadena de hoteles en la cual estoy siendo hospedado. En sus manos lleva una fina bandeja de mármol blanco en la cual descansa un completo desayuno y una pila de cartas. Hambre no tengo y como buen imbécil ignoro la marca de las costillas que presionan contra mi piel. En cambio agradezco dándole una buena propina y pidiendo que no vuelvan a molestarme por el resto del día. Me concentro en la correspondencia. La mayoría son cosas laborales que pretendo ignorar hasta que regrese. Entre los más destacable está un pedazo de pergamino en el cual Daphne me informa que va a venir a visitarme en la semana, y otro rollo finamente envuelto en el cual está la amplia lista de invitados a la gala, entre esos nombres está el de _ella._

Elijo ignorarlo, elijo ignorar que voy a verla porque no sé si huir corriendo o si emocionarme como una criatura. Quiero verla, quiero arreglarme como nunca en mi vida, aparecer en ese salón con toda la decisión de un caballero, invitarla a bailar y besarla en la mitad de la pista. Quiero susurrarle en el oído que la extraño. Quiero arrodillarme y pedirle que me elija, que no sé quien soy cuando ella no está conmigo. Quiero largarme a llorar sobre su hombro y pedirle disculpas por haberla tenido en las sombras, cuando ella siempre se mereció el mundo entero. A su vez sé que no haré ninguna de aquellas cosas.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el tiempo transcurra. Un día, dos días, tres días. Nada, eso hago de mi vida, nada. Paso las horas encerrado, sintiendo el _tick_ de las agujas del reloj. En mi mano suele aparecer alguna bebida, pero no tomo las copas con la suficiente constancia o en la suficiente cantidad como para que me atonte los sentidos. Eventualmente lo hago, eventualmente tomo la decisión de abandonar la habitación y dirigirme al bar donde planeo beber hasta que no recuerde nada de mí, de quien soy o las emociones que me inundan de manera cotidiana.

Me arreglo con tan poco entusiasmo que imagino que mi reflejo en el espejo es deplorable. Lo ignoro y en cambio tomo el ascensor hasta la planta baja donde se encuentran todos los bares disponible en el hotel. Las lamparas encendidas me indican que es de noche fuera y la gente vistiendo ropa pesada me revelan que está helando o al menos hace un frío significativo.

El lugar está bastante poblado, con la totalidad de las mesas tomadas y sólo algunas banquetas en la larga barra de madera oscura, desocupadas. Me siento en una de ellas, concentrando mis ojos en el espejo que descansa detrás de la amplia cantidad de botellas de alcohol que artísticamente cuelgan de la pared. Detrás mío las mesas son de madera y las sillas están recubiertas de un llamativo terciopelo colorado. El piso oscuro esconde las manchas de alcohol y los objetos dorados esparcidos como decoración por el amplio ambiente atraen la atención de todos desviando de los defectos que se han ido acumulando a lo largo de los años.

─ Buenas noches, caballero.

─ Whisky añejo, una botella.

¿Para qué pretender que no voy a bajarla prácticamente en su totalidad? Veo los ojos del empleado encargado de preparar mi bebida alcohólica.

─ No temas, el oro sobra y si no haces preguntas tendrás una buena propina.

Automáticamente encuentro un vaso con dos dedos de whisky delante mío. Es añejo, rico en sabor y alto en contenido alcohólico, así que disfruto como quema mi garganta mientras desciende. Un vaso. Dos vasos. Tres vasos y la escucho. Su risa. Es lo más similar a una campanada brusca, medio gangosa y un tanto desafinada. Es el sonido de la gloria, de la felicidad plena. Giro el rostro de manera brusca, tirando el vaso de whisky con mi codo. No me importa el sentir el líquido empaparme la camisa blanca.

No logro controlar el movimiento de mis ojos grises, lo único que quiero es dar con ella. Yo la sentí, juro que sentí su risa. Pero ahí dentro no hay nadie que siquiera se parezca. Todas las mujeres son altas, esbeltas de cabello rubio y lacio, con como una maldita copia la una de la otra y ninguna es Hermione.

─ ¿Señor está bien?

Siento la voz del empleado de la barra detrás mío, pero lo ignoro. En cambio saco una pila de oro de mi bolsillo y lo deposito sobre el whisky derramado antes de emprender mi camino. Siento a mis sentidos levemente atontados, pero puedo caminar a toda velocidad como para no perderla. Por un lado me cuestiono para que quiero encontrarla, y por otro lado no imagino estar cerca de ella y no verla con mis propios ojos, sostenerla entre mis brazos, devorarle los labios.

─Señor, esto es demasiado.

Escucho protestar al empleado una vez más, pero lo dejo detrás, saliendo del bar en dirección al hall del hotel. Mis ojos la buscan de manera desesperada, pero no hay nadie como ella. Nadie de nadie. La sentí, juro que la sentí reírse cerca mío. Noto a una empleada del hotel concentrada en alguna tarea que poco me interesa.

─ Disculpe, señorita.

─ ¿Señor Malfoy, en que puedo ayudarlo?

Intento no sonar desesperado, pero sé que poco puedo ocultar mi creciente desesperación. Es indisimulable. No puedo verme pero imagino mis ojos luciendo levemente psicóticos, mi ropa está mojada con el whisky que derramé y mi cabello no se familiariza con un peine o una botella de gel en días.

─ Me pareció escuchar a Hermione Granger. ¿Se está hospedando alguien con ese nombre?

─ No señor Malfoy, no hay nadie con ese nombre.

─ ¡Pero yo la escuché!

El grito resuena en todo el hall del hotel y el golpe de mi puño sobre la superficie del mostrador de recepción hace saltar a la empleada de modo que las líneas de expresión de su rostro bordean en el miedo. Que no tenga miedo, no le voy a hacer nada, el único que corre riesgo soy yo.

─ Lo siento señor Malfoy, no hay nadie llamado Hermione Granger en el hotel.

Asiento, porque no me queda nada más por hacer. Asiento, rendido, aceptando que la cordura será lo próximo que pierda. Yo la escuche, insisto que yo la escuché. Tiene que estar por algún lado. Tiene que estarlo.

─ Señor Malfoy ─ esta vez es un joven con cara de cansado quien se dirige a mí. ─Hay alguien esperándolo en su habitación.

Estaba seguro que ella estaba aquí. No respondo, no agradezco, sólo dejo que mis piernas avancen a toda velocidad hacia los ascensores. Tal vez tardan minutos, pero yo puedo jurar que son horas. Horas eternas en las cuales nada llega a mí que me permita acceder a ella. Entre la furia aprieto con violencia el botón que llama al ascensor vez tras vez. Eventualmente me alcanza. Eventualmente puedo llegar a ella.

Vuelvo a perder tiempo subiendo, vuelvo a perder tiempo hasta que por fin veo el interior de la terraza donde me estoy hospedando. No hay nadie allí. En mi dormitorio, tiene que estar en mi dormitorio. Avanzo en decididas y amplias zancadas hasta el dormitorio y ahí está mi visita. No es ella, no es Hermione Granger, es Daphne. Sus piernas están desnudas, su vestido está en el suelo de mi habitación, su cuerpo está levemente cubierto por una camisa mía ya usada y a través de la fina tela puedo delinear la curva de sus senos y la oscuridad de sus pezones.

─ ¡Draco! ─exclama con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Te dije que iba a venir a visitarte ─su sonrisa es cómplice y el avanzar sus piernas me da un aire de seducción.

No me pregunto porque Daphne está allí desnuda, exceptuando por mi camisa, ni tampoco por que está intentando seducirme. La realidad es que francamente no me importa. Podría estar totalmente desnuda y aún así no me tomaría ni un segundo en verla como algo más que lo que es: _mi cuñada._

─ No eres Hermione.

─ ¿Qué Hermione? ─pregunta confundida.

─ Hermione Granger. No eres Hermione Granger.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─exclama horrorizada. ─ ¿Por qué estaría Hermione Granger aquí?

─ No lo sé. No me eligió a mí, lo eligió a Ronald Weasley. Aún cuando Tori murió y por fin podíamos estar juntos, lo eligió a él. ─sonrío porque imaginó que no entendió nada. ─Sí, Daph, engañé a tu hermana con Hermione Granger. Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más.


	18. 18: M

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Parece ser que por el momento soy capaz de mantener mi palabra y subir seguido.**

 **La realidad es que es el apoyo que esta historia ha seguido teniendo lo que me ha llevado a bajo ningún punto de vista abandonarla.**

 **Quiero agradecerles porque además del amortentia award al mejor long fic erótico, también ganó en los People's choice Dramio en la misma categoría.**

 **Como les dije es el último tirón. Después de este son dos capítulos más y tenemos el final.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme a todxs.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo incondicional,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **PERFIDIA**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

 _Espero el inevitable colapso._

No llega nunca. Daphne permanece impávida frente a mi, con sus ojos fijos en los míos pero con una capa cristalina sobre los mismos, dando a entender que en realidad no está mirando, sino que está perdida en su cabeza. No entiendo, no termino de entender por que mierda no me lanza un Avada, o por que no me golpea con toda la fuerza que logren proyectar sus delgados brazos. Me lo merezco, merezco que de una vez por todas alguien me destroce el rostro a golpes, que me deje tirado en el suelo y luchando por respirar. Necesito que alguien se vengue por Astoria, porque ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

─No lo planee ─insisto, viendo si al continuar hablando del tema reacciona.

No obtengo respuesta así que me quedo como ella, mirándola fijo, sin emitir sonido, prácticamente sin respirar. Estoy intentando entenderla, entender que hace allí, prácticamente desnuda, esperándome en mi habitación. Es sólo cuando Daphne cambia de posición y las mangas de mi camisa se deslizan por sus brazos que los noto. Aureolas borgoña se cierran alrededor de sus brazos, evidencia de una fuerza excesiva en alguien de contextura tan delgada. Evidencia de que el hijo de puta con el que sigue casada es un homicida en potencia. La veo reaccionar cuando se da cuenta que descubrí su secreto, que noté las evidencias de un matrimonio, que más que matrimonio es una tortura.

─Nadie va a querer estar conmigo ─explica. ─En nuestra sociedad la gente que se separa queda manchada de por vida. Es como la mierda de marca esa que tienen en el brazo, los dejó manchados para siempre.

─¿Te separaste?

La pregunta la hago de manera esperanzadora y no porque tenga la más mínima intención de llevar a cabo el plan que tan claramente puedo notar que Daphne tiene. No, no voy a estar con ella. No vamos a ser el viudo y la separada que encuentran en el amor después de la decepción y la tristeza. Va a tener mi apoyo de por vida, no sólo por haber sido una amiga tantos años atrás, sino por ser la hermana de quien fue mi mujer. Es y siempre será familia. Pero no voy a estar con ella, ni ahora ni en diez años, ni aunque Hermione desaparezca de la faz de la tierra.

─No, pero vine a estar contigo. ─elabora. ─Intentémoslo, Draco.

─Te acabo de decir que engañé a tu hermana con Hermione Granger y esta es la reacción que consigo…

Sueno confundido y levemente asqueado, porque así me siento. Esta vez si espero al petardo que sabe ser Daphne explotar por los aires en una vorágine de furia, pero no. Nada. Absolutamente ninguna reacción. Si tuviera a Hermione frente a mí le diría: ves, mi amor, tenemos que estar juntos. El mundo lo acepta.

─Pero ella está muerta. ─susurra. ─Ella se murió y me dejo viviendo este infierno a mí sola.

─Daphne…

─¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ─exclama indignada, recordando que los moretones siguen a la vista y cubriéndolos. ─¡Ya sé que ella es la que murió!

Entiendo lo que no agrega, lo entiendo perfectamente. Entiendo que quiere decir, que _entiende_ que ella es la beneficiada, que ella es la de la suerte, que a ella le toca continuar viviendo y a su hermana no. Pero también entiendo cuando quiere decir que la resiente por morir, porque la que se tendría que haber muerto es ella, porque ella es la que no aguanta un segundo más en este mundo. También entiendo esa parte de ella que intenta racionalizar el hecho de que yo engañando a Tori es terrible, pero que pierde con aquella parte que se regocija en el saber que la vida de su hermana no era tan perfecta como le gustaba aparentar. La entiendo en cada capa de complejas emociones porque fuimos cortados con la misma tela y vivimos la lucha de diaria de no ser una mierda, de no sentir cosas horribles y pensar cosas terribles, a pesar de que ese es el primer instinto que domina.

─Déjalo ─pido con decisión.

─Es preferible morir.

─Tienes mi apoyo, tienes todo a tu disposición. ─intento razonar. ─Nadie va a ponerte en tela de juicio porque nadie se animará a hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Veo los ojos de Daphne brillar. Los veo maquinando las mil posibilidades de como proseguir, porque no es Gryffindor que es puro impulso. No. Es Slytherin y nosotros planificamos cada estrategia con lujo de detalle. Ella está buscando la más eficiente. No sé si la alcanza, pero eventualmente llega a una conclusión. No espero que la comparta. Y no lo hace. Sólo continua con su postura.

─Piénsalo, Draco ─asiento. ─Antes que estar solos, es preferible estar juntos. Formar una familia. Seguir adelante.

─No puedo, Daphne. No contigo. ─insisto. ─Pero prometo que lo pensaré.

La promesa es vacía y ella lo sabe. Igualmente asiente, igualmente deja que el momento pase, dándome una oportunidad para huir o para decidir como seguir con la situación. Lo único que hago es recordar que no era su risa, recordar que por algún motivo la pensé, la sentí, pero estaba sólo allí, en mi cabeza. En ningún otro lado. No en este hotel, al menos. Acabo inhalando profundamente antes de soltar el aire con toda la parsimonia que logro congregar, rogando que me de tiempo y valor a actuar.

─Quédate aquí. Yo me voy al dormitorio en el que estaba Theo.

Daphne sólo asiente, trepando lentamente a la cama, hasta dejarse caer contra las almohadas. Cerrando los ojos, probablemente pretendiendo que el mundo no existe. No sé que decirle, no sé como ayudarla.

─Avisaré en recepción que tenes autorización a la caja fuerte. ─elaboro. ─Vé, comprate lo que necesites, contrata un buen litigante y lleva a ese hijo de puta frente a la corte del ministerio. Te mereces ser libre, Daphne.

Ella sólo asiente, pero sé que no está aceptando mi plan, sino que es su manera de decir que no tiene más ganas de hablar. ¿Y quién soy yo para insistir? Aún más cuando soy el sujeto más cerrado que he conocido en toda mi vida. Lo acepto y la dejo descansar, retirándome al cuarto que solía ser de Theo y en el cual planeo pasar el tiempo que me queda hasta la gala.

Lo hago, los días que transcurren los paso encerrados en mi habitación de hotel. Estoy sucio, porque no recuerdo la última vez que tomé un baño, pero al menos estoy siendo productivo, porque avanzo con cada negocio del trabajo tanto como me es posible. Mi pobre joven secretaria recibe lechuzas de mi parte a una velocidad que la debe estar atosigando. Debo reconocer que es eficiente, porque cada una de ellas es respondida con mi pedido. Debo recordar aumentarle el sueldo, a pesar de que en el momento es más que generoso. Empleados felices, son empleados productivos.

Los golpes en la puerta del dormitorio me sacan de mi estupor laboral. Ni me levanto, sino que tomo mi varita y abro, invitando a quien sea que esté fuera a que entre. Daphne lo hace, avanzando de manera pulcra e impecable de un modo que me recuerda demasiado a mi ex mujer. El vestido que lleva puesto luce nuevo, con las piedras que le sujetan al cuello destellando, haciendo valer cada _galleon_ que valieron. No sé si lo pagué yo y no me importa. Me alegra verla recuperada.

─Me voy. ─avisa con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

─¿A Bulgaria? ─niega con la cabeza y eso me alivia de una forma que no esperaba sentir. ─Bien.

─Vuelvo a casa de mis padres, en Inglaterra. ─elabora. ─Aceptaron apoyarme en la separación.

─Cualquier cosa sabes que la mansión está a tu disposición. ─vuelve a asentir y entonces lo recuerdo. ─¿No asistirás a la gala? Tengo una invitación que incluye a alguien más y no la he usado en nadie.

─No tengo el ánimo. ─explica. ─gracias de todos modos.

Esta vez me toca asentir a mí, recordando que debo lucir como un mendigo. Llevo sólo un pantalón de vestir, mis camisas quedaron en la otra habitación y la realidad es que no necesitaba vestirme para nadie. El cabello debe destilar grasa por la falta de higiene y mis ojos deben tener el apoyo de una gruesa medialuna violeta descansando debajo. Daphne nota mi apariencia porque mira la habitación y luego a mí.

─Si piensas impresionarla, arréglate.

No sé como me siento respecto a ese comentario, pero asiento, porque suena como la manera más sencilla de romper con el momento. Es mi manera de decirle que registré su palabra, pero que se vaya, porque no tengo los huevos de hablar de ese tema con ella. No tengo las agallas de contarle lo que sufro, lo que duele, lo que la extraño. Soy cagón hasta para decirle cuanto amo a Hermione Granger y cuanto quiero morirme todos los días que pasan y ella no está conmigo.

Daphne se va y elijo seguir su consejo. Me levanto de la cama con toda la tensión que estar por verla me puede generar. Siento los músculos de mis piernas agarrotados, mis manos tiemblan de manera incesante y mi respiración es superficial y angustiosa. Pero consigo hacerlo, consigo tomar una ducha, consigo arreglar mi cabello y disimular las ojeras, consigo meterme dentro del mejor frac de gala que conseguí en todo París y consigo salir de ese hotel.

El ministerio de la magia francés está relativamente tranquilo. Los pasillos lucen oscuros, como si la jornada laboral hubiera acabado. Es en el pasillo del uso indebido de la magia donde una puerta destella luz del interior de la habitación. Al entrar en ella, soy recibido por un salón de proporciones monumentales. Del cielo cuelga una vasta cantidad de arañas de cristal al mejor estilo rococó, iluminando la habitación de manera que bordea lo encandilante. En un sector se ubican no más de diez mesas redondas cubiertas de seda blanca, donde los invitados pueden apoyar lo que sea que no quieran sostener más. El resto de la habitación está siendo decorada por la estrepitosa variedad de telas, colores y accesorios que lucen mayormente las invitadas femeninas.

Me adentro de manera tentativa, temiendo cruzarla, pero deseando hacerlo con todo lo que tengo en mi interior. ¿Será así como se siente Theo cuando sabe que va a beber alcohol luego de estar sobrio por un buen tiempo? Es una vorágine en el interior, es miedo mezclado con excitación y empapado de desesperación. Es ansiedad en su estado más puro. Es pánico que devora los labios de la esperanza.

No llego a verla cuando siento a alguien tomarme del brazo. Salto, inevitablemente salto, sintiendo como mi corazón se acelera haciéndose eco del sentimiento. A mi costado veo la esbelta figura de Lea Demarchelier. Sus labios están esbozando una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida que si se mira fijamente deja entrever su lado lascivo. El lado que intenta seducirme en silencio, de a susurros, de modo que nadie lo escuche salvo yo, que nadie lo note, salvo yo. No me importa notarlo o no, porque eso no cambia el hecho de que no quiero nada con ella. Es demasiado cartel encendido para pasar una noche y una mujer como ella tiene la confianza de agarrarme de las pelotas con intenciones de moldearme como un pedazo de maza para pan.

─Lea. ─saludo de manera cordial pero fría.

Sus claros ojos, enmarcados por una linea de largas y negras pestañas, me miran con intensidad. Tantos hechizos de belleza deben haber ido puestos en hacerla lucir así, que me pregunto como será Lea detrás de ellos. No dudo que hermosa, pero diferente. Ampliamente diferente. Tal vez lo cuestiono porque a pesar de no usar hechizos de belleza, yo también me muestro de una manera que no soy. Ella agrega glamour, yo agrego desinterés y frialdad.

─Bienvenido, Señor Malfoy. ─saluda pretendiendo mantener una formalidad que se desvanece en el contacto. ─Me alegra haber sido la primera en recibirlo.

─El evento luce excelente.

Es todo lo que tengo para decir, antes de hacer mi primer intento de soltarme del agarre que Lea tiene en mi brazo. Sus largas uñas color atardecer, sin embargo, se aferran a la piel que descansa debajo de la fina tela negra de mi frac.

─Permítame que lo presente a los invitados más destacados de la velada. ─comienza. ─No dudo que se sentirán afortunados de tener el privilegio de conversar con un exitoso hombre de negocios como es usted.

No me interesa conocer a nadie. No me importa si el millonario más apestado en oro y con la voluntad de tomar las peores decisiones de su vida está allí. Ni aunque me ofrezcan el negocio mas magistral que he llevado a cabo, nada, absolutamente nada puede interesarme más que el hecho de que estoy bajo el mismo techo que Hermione Granger y no la encuentro.

─Te agradezco, Lea pe-

No logro terminar la oración cuando la escucho. Escucho esa misma risa campaneando en mi cercanía. Es la de ella, esta vez tiene que ser la de ella. Podría jurárselo a Merlín o a Circe, incluso si amenazan con quitarme la vida si estoy equivocado. No puedo estar equivocado, sé que es ella. Mi cuerpo reacciona acorde y me siento mover el cuello de manera desesperada en todas las direcciones. Eventualmente la veo. _Es ella._

─¿Qué decía Señor Malfoy?

─Ahí se encuentra un compañero de negocios con quien debo ponerme al día, gracias por el recibimiento.

Mis ojos ni siquiera se posan en la ministra de la magia francesa por un segundo. No me importa verla, no me importa saber si está decepcionada, molesta u ofendida. La puede estar matando un escorguto de cola explosiva a mi lado que no sería capaz de voltear la vista de donde la tengo fija. Allí está, luciendo un vestido del más impactante verde esmeralda. Su cabello cae en delicadas ondas que enmarcan su cara, pese a que la gran mayoría del mismo se dedica a formar un torpe recogido detrás de sus orejas. Son sus labios lo que me aceleran el pulso, destellando en un rojo carmesí que me trae tantos recuerdos que me puedo sentir perder la cordura. En especial cuando noto el colgante y el dije de gato que ahora sabe, fue un regalo mío.

Ella está rodeada, esta acaparando la atención de todos a su alrededor, hipnotizándolos aún cuando habla de elfos domésticos, sus derechos y tantas otras cosas que a ninguno de los allí parados le interesa. Sus ojos marrones hacen contacto con los de cada uno de los que está en la conversación, de esa manera los hace sentir especial y de esa manera demuestra el control de la situación. Prácticamente los desafía a contradecirla, a demostrar el más mínimo desinterés. Nadie lo hace, por supuesto que nadie lo hace.

Eventualmente ocurre, sin embargo, me mira. Sus ojos se elevan hasta dar en los míos y puedo ver su postura tensionarse. No deja de hacerlo, no deja de mirarme fijo, antes de volverse a su audiencia y decirles algo. No logro procesar lo que está ocurriendo cuando la veo abrirse camino entre la gente, en dirección a mí. ¿Cómo hago para poner en palabras como me siento? No lo sé. Es sentir todo lo que se puede sentir. Es querer besarla en medio de todo el mundo, es querer abrazarla y romper en llanto, es querer rogarle que me elija, es querer decirle que todo su rostro me dice que está ahí por mí, es querer seguir dejándola libre y pretendiendo que en verdad no me estoy muriendo por dentro.

Allí acaba su recorrido, en la baldosa frente a la mía, justo donde veo cada recoveco de su rostro con lujo de detalle. Te amo, esas son las palabras que amenazan con escapar mis labios a cada instante. De los de ella no sale ninguna, no dice nada, sólo me sonríe con cautela, mirándome fijo, invitándome a dar el primer paso.

─Fue idea de Theo. ─es todo lo que logro decir.

─Gracias. ─sé que la contracción de mi rostro es una de incertidumbre y ella sonríe antes de elaborar. ─puede haber sido idea de Theo, pero sé que sin tu aprobación no estaría aquí.

─¿Estás sola?

Es una pregunta inocente, pero los dos sabemos que en verdad no lo es. No entre nosotros. No cuando fuimos amantes por tanto tiempo, escondiéndonos en las sombras, follando como conejos con nuestros respectivos cónyuges conversando del otro lado de la pared. Esa pregunta es todo menos inocente cuando se trata de ella y yo. Es el movimiento de mano que enciende la cerilla antes de prender todo fuego.

Ella asiente y me puedo sentir perdiendo el aire.

Estoy por elaborar, estoy por sacarle más información cuando un maldito hijo de puta aparece frente a nosotros. Su cara redonda y regordeta ha hecho desaparecer su cuello y los botones que tanto esfuerzo hacen por cerrar su saco rozan contra el brazo de Hermione. Quiero atacarlo ahí al mal nacido, quiero matarlo, destrozarlo, lanzarle tantos avadas que ya no quede ni cadáver para recordar. No lo hago, por supuesto que no lo hago y el infeliz abre la boca antes de que proteste.

─Buenas noches, señora Granger. ─comienza. ─lamento molestarla, pero estoy interesado en escuchar sobre el trabajo que hace usted con los elfos domésticos. ─toma a Hermione del brazo. ─tal vez pueda elaborar mientras compartimos una copa de champagne.

Veo la disculpa en sus ojos marrones antes de asentir y volverse a su intenso admirador. Maldito hijo de puta, como si le importara una mierda de los elfos domésticos. Los debe tener a todos escuálidos, tratándolos como un pedazo de basura en donde mierda sea que tenga la pocilga de hogar. Le acabo dando una sonrisa forzada a ella, dándole a entender que comprendo que no está huyendo, sino que la situación amerita que se aleje de mí.

No hago nada más que mirarla por tanto tiempo como soy consciente. Intercambio dos o tres palabras con aquellos que se acercan a hablarme. Me ofrecen propuestas de negocios, solicitan una cita para tener una entrevista conmigo y hasta aspiran a hacerme prometer que voy a soltar todos los detalles de la vida de viudo en una revista del corazón. No me importa nada de que tienen para decirme, sólo me importa ella, quien cada pequeños instantes está mirando en mi dirección. Clavando sus ojos marrones en los míos. Hablándome en un idioma que sólo nosotros manejamos.

¿Cómo logro precisar cuanto tiempo seguimos jugando ese juego? Pueden haber sido minutos como horas. Sólo sé que la intensidad de su mirada está cada vez más nublada, más cargada de algo que no logro descifrar. Es un tifón de miedos y certezas, mezclado con fantasías y realidades. Son millones de finas capaz que procuran persistir en armonía pero desean destrozarse de la manera más violenta. Pero eventualmente ocurre. Eventualmente todo cambia y yo puedo sentir mi pulso acelerarse como si acabara de ver la _snitch_ dorada en la final del mundo.

Sus dientes se cierran delicadamente alrededor de su labio inferior, sus párpados pesan, siendo víctimas de todo lo que está sintiendo y los dedos de su mano izquierda encuentran el perfecto entretenimiento en las hebras de cabello que caen al lado de su rostro. Me mira, sólo un segundo, dice algo a quienes están acaparando su atención y comienza su camino hacia la salida. Tardo en reaccionar, tardo en dejar que el estupor me abandone antes de darle permiso a mis piernas a moverse.

Se siente como un _deja vú_ o un flashback. Es un viaje en el tiempo y de pronto puedo ver en todas las personas que nos rodean, los rostros de aquellos más cercanos. Está Potter, está la menor de los Weasley, está Blaise y Theo y Luna Lovegood. Está Astoria y está Ronald. Están todos y todos me están mirando, pero no me importa, porque los voy a ignorar. Los voy a ignorar porque esta vez ya me importa una mierda si saben lo que voy a hacer o no. La sigo, avanzo hasta fuera del salón, reencontrándome con el oscuro pasillo del ministerio de la magia francés. Sólo que esta vez, en una de las oficinas del fondo, también hay un destello de luz del interior.

Avanzo con toda la decisión que mueve montañas. Avanzo tan rápido como me es posible sin correr. La puerta, sin embargo, la abro lentamente, temiendo descubrir lo que está del otro lado. Es una oficina, estaba en lo cierto, y lo único encendido es una enclenque lámpara de escritorio que no ilumina más que a treinta centímetros a la redonda. Parada frente al escritorio, de espaldas a mí, está ella. Su rostro está volteado y sus ojos me miran por el rabillo, haciendo contacto con los míos. Noto el recogido de su cabello ausente, dejando en su lugar domadas ondas cayendo por entre los omóplatos.

Quiero decirle algo, quiero hacer algún comentario interesante o revelador. Una parte mía, una ínfima parte mía, incluso, quiere ponerse firme y decirle que no voy a estar con ella a menos que me elija. Acabo no diciendo nada y ella acaba haciendo lo mismo. En cambio lo que hago es avanzar a toda velocidad y voltearla de modo que sus labios queden alineados con los míos, del mismo modo que su silueta y en lo que tarda un latido estoy rodeando sus labios con los míos. Es brusco, es fuerte, es voraz. Tanto que siento el quejido que nace de su garganta, antes de rodear mi cuello e intensificar el contacto.

Es todo primitivo, como aquellos primeros encuentros donde no sabíamos que estábamos haciendo, ni cual era el objetivo, donde todavía sentíamos culpa y temblábamos ante la realidad de saber que podíamos ser encontrados. La intensidad de sus uñas presionan contra la piel de mi nuca con tanta fuerza que puedo sentir el ardor que deja salir ínfimos hilos de sangre y el que gruñe esta vez soy yo. La única respuesta que me nace es voltearla, empujando su torso sobre el escritorio antes de subir la falda de su vestido hasta su cadera. Ella ayuda, porque siempre fue condenadamente servicial en el dormitorio o en donde mierda fuera que folláramos. Le gusta, le gusta tanto como a mí y suelto un suspiro de indignación al ver el largo de sus piernas acabando en la más deliciosa redondez de su trasero, y recordando como paso tanto tiempo desde la última vez que las tuve frente a mí.

No dudo en besarlas, en recorrerlas con mis labios, mis manos y hasta mis dientes. Cada mordisco volviéndose más primitivo al acercarme al punto justo al cual deseo llegar. Sus gemidos brindan la perfecta música ambiente para la situación y puedo sentir el dolor de mi erección que demanda ser atendida cuanto antes. Lo ignoro y en cambio alcanzo la fina tela de encaje colorado que recubre la humedad de su excitación. Pienso en removerla, dejarla caer hasta el suelo, pero acabo corriéndola a un costado antes de probarla después de tanto tiempo. Es un puto oasis en la mitad del condenado infierno y el gruñido que nace de mi garganta se acopla con el gemir que nace de la suya.

Elijo saborearla como un infeliz niño tomando una paleta de helado por primera vez. La humedad de los pliegues, el sabor de su necesidad, el latir de la bola de nervios que ruega que juegue con ella. Todo acompañado de la agitación de su respiración y los desesperados sonidos que abandonan su cuerpo se intensifica cuando dos dígitos míos se reencuentran con su profundidad. Es lento el mecer dentro y fuera, hasta que ya no lo es tanto y estoy seguro lo que viene si sigo así. Siento las contracciones en su interior creciendo, desesperándose con cada roce mío, con cada movimiento, con cada sonido hasta que eventualmente allí está: la explosión que estruja mis dedos con agonía. Su cuerpo entero se hace eco de las olas de placer y mientras ella disfruta rompo la maldita tela de encaje colorado y la dejo caer al suelo con bronca.

─Malfoy… ─susurra con cierto grado de letargo en su voz.

─Draco. Draco. Draco. ─sueno molesto y la tomo del cabello con fuerza, haciéndola voltear a mirarme a los ojos.

─Draco.

No dice nada más que eso, mi nombre y nada más. Leo sus intenciones y las compruebo correctas cuando apoya sus rodillas sobre la vieja y polvorienta alfombra debajo nuestro. No quiero eso, quiero sentir lo que era estar dentro de ella. En otro momento aprovecharé la oportunidad pero no ahora.

─No.

Sus ojos marrones se elevan a clavarse en los míos, mientras sus manos juegan con el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. Elijo sacarme el maldito saco del frac mientras ella acaba con la hebilla y libera mi erección. El aire fresco de la noche sólo eleva la desesperación y no pienso aguantar un segundo más.

─¡No!

Esta vez lo exclamo y ella se pone de pie, mirándome con confusión. No, Hermione, no te quiero de rodillas frente a mí. No esta noche, esta noche soy yo el maldito seguidor que te ruega de rodillas. Vuelvo a besarla con bronca, aunque sea para quitar la confusión de las líneas de su rostro y mientras se ocupa de desprender los botones de mi camisa la volteo, de modo que quede yo contra el escritorio. Siento el borde de madera contra mi trasero y sobre la apaleada superficie me siento, acabando el beso, dejando que mis pies cuelguen por el borde antes de volver a mirarla.

Enseguida me entiende porque tenemos tanta piel que se convirtió en una sola. No lo duda antes de volver a sostener la falda de su vestido a la altura de su cadera. Yo la tomo de la cintura y en un instante está sobre mí. Sus rodillas descansan flexionadas a cada lado mío y alineo mi erección debajo de ella, esperando que descienda hasta hacernos sentir el maldito paraíso una vez más. Sus ojos marrones se clavan en los míos, un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, toma su labio inferior entre sus dientes y entonces la siento. Húmeda, estrecha, perfecta. No logro resistirme y dejo caer mis párpados antes de tirar mi cabeza hasta atrás, bloqueando la mayor cantidad de sentidos para que el estar dentro de ella sea todo lo que habita en mi universo.

─Puta vida de mierda ─murmuro. ─¿Por qué mierda no hacemos esto todos los días de nuestras vidas?

Hermione no responde, en cambio se eleva una vez más antes de descender sobre mis piernas de manera letárgica, provocadora. Me sonríe de manera juguetona, tomando el control de la situación como tan magistralmente sabe hacerlo.

─No quiero que te aburras.

Me río, no tengo más que hacer que reírme, en consecuencia es su sonrisa la que se agranda antes de subir y bajar una vez más. ¿Aburrirme? Imposible. Jamás me podría aburrir de esa mujer ni aunque pase cada instante de mi vida con ella. Su torso desciende hacia delante mientras sus manos se apoyan en mi pecho de manera autoritaria. Sus uñas se abren camino debajo de mi piel una vez más y sé que lo hace apropósito.

─No te borres las marcas.

El comentario es susurrado, pero aspira a que la escuche. Que la escuche decirme lo que quiere significar. Dejame quedarte en tu piel aunque esté lejos, dejame seguir contigo aunque pretendamos terminar esta adicción de manera permanente. Eso quiere decirme. No me borres porque ya no te tenés que ocultar y me podes elegir. Eso quiere decirme. Le falta agregar que ella sí va a borrar cualquier rastro porque ella sí debe ocultarse.

Ignoro toda esa mierda y en cambio la tomo de la cadera, acelerando sus movimientos con brusquedad. El control que parecía mostrar se desvanece y acaba cerrando sus ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. No sé cuanto duramos, pero ninguno aguanta demasiado. En el instante que siento el grito que le nace del interior me dejo caer por el mismo abismo, siguiéndola en la locura y la perdición. Eventualmente caemos, nos estrellamos contra el suelo y volvemos a la realidad. Ella no se tira sobre mí, no nos abrazamos, no nos hacemos caricias como dos enamorados porque podremos serlos, pero también somos dos pedazos de mierda asustados hasta la sien. Cobardes o egoístas. No sé que somos, probablemente ambas.

Yo elijo no moverme, pero ella se pone de pie, poniendo una distancia entre nosotros que no estoy seguro que necesitemos, pero en la que ella insiste. Es condenadamente testaruda y la parte más primitiva mía quiere atarla a mi cama y decirle que no se va a ir a ningún lado porque las decisiones que toma son nefastas y sin sentido. La veo arreglarse, volver a atarse el cabello, remover las arrugas de la falda de su vestido y hasta arreglar el estúpido pedazo de ropa interior. Elijo hablar antes de que se me vaya una vez más.

─¿Sigues con Ron?

─Cada vez estoy menos segura.

Lo que sigue es un beso de despedida y tal vez es mi petulancia o mi irrefrenable necesidad de que tenemos una oportunidad juntos, pero esta vez la despedida tiene más sabor a un _hasta luego_ que a un _adiós._


End file.
